High School Hearts
by OriginalCopy
Summary: Roxas is smart, good looking, sensible, not to meantion the captain of the football team. However, when it comes to romance he is an ametuer at best. Maybe Naminé can change this. I suck at summaries. Please R R
1. New Girl

Roxas looked down the corridor, As per usual there were numerous couples holding hands, talking or making out by their lockers. It seemed as though everyone was in a relationship except him. His best friend, Sora, had been seeing his girlfriend, Kairi, for nearly 3 years now.

It wasn't as if Roxas didn't get the chance to talk to girls. He was the captain of the football team so girls where normally all over him. But that was the problem. After so being surrounded by so many fan girls who just wanted to be with Roxas for his social status, he didn't know who he could trust anymore. He was ashamed to say it but he was 17 and he hadn't even had a proper girlfriend.

"Roxas!" Sora approached him "What's up? You look seriously depressed or something."

"Well, I think..."

"Sora!" Kairi walked up to Sora and gave him a notebook. "You forgot this" She kissed him quickly "see you tonight" she winked and left.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

Roxas hung his head "Nothing."

"Come on man. You seriously need a girlfri-"

"Just leave me alone." Roxas walked away from a very confused Sora.

-*-

Another day in an incredibly boring building. Roxas was once again reminded of how pathetic his love life was as he walked to his locker. But today was different. He couldn't explain why, he didn't know why, but it just wasn't the same.

Completely consumed by thoughts, Roxas walked further down the corridor than he had hope and somewhere in the mist of things awakened from his daydream to her a big thump.

He had walked into someone. Immediately he bent down to pick up some books that the person he collided with had dropped. After picking up a sketch pad and a textbook, Roxas stood up and looked at the girl stood in front of him. She had blue eyes and long blonde hair that hung loose over one shoulder. She had a headphone in one ear and was wearing a white dress and blue sandals. She was a fair bit shorter than him but mostly likely the same age.

"Sorry, I was in a world of my own." Roxas rubbed the back of his head.

"Me too" She spoke quietly.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"I know. I started this morning."

"Ok. Well I-"

The girl walked off before Roxas could say another word. He watched her petite figure walk down the hallways until he couldn't see her anymore. A smile formed on his face for the first time in days.

"Looks like Roxas has seen something he likes." Sora appeared as if from nowhere.

"What do you mean? I picked up her book because i knocked it out of her hands by accident. That's called common decency."

"Yeah, but staring at her a she walks away with a big goofy grin on your face isn't."

"I was not. I was... looking at the... bulletin board."

"We don't have a bulletin board Roxas."

"_Crap." _Roxas thought to himself.

"Face it Roxas, you _like_ her."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Does it matter?"

"Hell yeah! I mean this in the nicest way possible, but you _need_ a girlfriend, man."

"I just met her. You seriously think that she is my girlfriend now or something?"

"Not yet." Sora was interrupted by the bell. "I'll see you after school."

-*-

A/N: So I'm not sure about this story. I need some reviews so I know where or not to continue it. I love the Roxas X Naminé pairing and would like to write some fics on it, unfortunately i don't think i have the writing skill. Haha. I will update soon.


	2. Who's That Guy?

A/N: Ok, so I got some really nice feed back from the first chapter I posted. However, When i read my last chapter back to think of idea's for this chapter, I noticed several spelling errors and how short the chapter was. So after deciding that I DEFINATLEY am going to continue this fanfic I have decided to EXTENT THE LENGTHS OF MY CHAPTERS.

Thanks to my reviewers: riceball793; wrath lover; LivingHerOwnFairyTale and shadowofthenightxx.

Every chapter I will post the names of everyone who reviewed the last chapter at the top and in the order that they reviewed because it makes people feel special (that might just be me actually) but i think anyone who bothers to review deserves it ^_^

-*-

After school, Sora always met up with Sora and Kairi. It was getting hard to walk home with them without feeling like was some kind of out cast in a bad chick-flick. Finally Roxas managed to find Sora and Kairi, although there was someone else standing with them. As Roxas approached the three teenagers, he recognised the girl. It was the girl from the hall way earlier. He never managed to catch her name.

"Hey Sora." Roxas stopped in front of the group.

"Hey Roxas. This is my friend, Naminé. She just moved here from Twilight Town." Kairi pointed to he blonde haired girl.

"Hi, Naminé" The named rolled of his tongue.

"Hi." She spoke. Her voice was soft, much like her appearance.

Everyone started walking home. Shortly after the left the school Sora and Kairi, once again walked of having their own conversation, leaving Roxas and Naminé to start a conversation.

"Do they do this often?" Naminé questioned.

Roxas couldn't help but laugh "Yeah. They do" Naminé began laughing, too.

"That must get pretty annoying ."

"Kinda. I guess it does but if they are both happy, does it matter?"

"I guess not." Naminé smiled. "I never thought of it that way before."

Roxas looked at Naminé and noticed she was holding an A4 sketch pad.

"Do you take art?" Roxas asked.

"No" She realised why he had asked. "I draw as a hobby."

Sora and Kairi had stopped up ahead of them. Sora was giving Kairi a good bye kiss. As Naminé and Roxas walked past Sora caught up with them.

"So, what have you guys been talking about?" Sora asked.

"Just school" Naminé said.

They continued talking until Sora had to go a different way. After saying his goodbyes, Naminé and Roxas continued.

"So where do you live?" Roxas asked.

"Just up here. Number 74" Naminé pointed to a house with many coloured flowers outside.

"Really?" Roxas looked at the house next door to his. "So you're our new neighbours?"

"You live nearby?"Naminé questioned.

"You could say that" Roxas smiled.

Finally they were stood outside the house Naminé has previously pointed to.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Naminé turned to walk into her house.

"Unless-" Roxas shouted to grab Naminé's attention "You want to walk to school tomorrow."

"Why did I say that?!" Roxas thought to himself "The words just seemed to pour out of my mouth without any warning what so ever. And now I just embarrassed himself in front of the new nei-"

"Ok." Naminé smiled at him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." She walked inside.

A very light blush spread over his cheeks as he walked to his house, which was all the way... next door. He had even forgotten about that empty feeling lately.

-*-

Naminé sat in her room. She had only just finished unpacking the remainder of her things. Now her room was clear of all those ugly boxes that were gathered on the floor. Sat on her window seat with her sketch book. She looked out her window to see what kind of view she had from her window. Immediately, she saw a tree that separated her house to the house next door. Looking closer at the tree, amongst the leaves, she could make out something wooden in the tree. Not branches, but planks of wood. It was a tree house. The tree had several branches that had grown very strong and sprouted branches of their own. She could quite easily walk on one of the branches to the tree house in the middle of the tree. There was another strong looking branch that lead to a window across from hers. She could see right in the window.

As she was looking at the window, a light switched on, followed by an all to familiar face entering the room. She looked closer and realised the room across from hers belonged to Roxas. She watched a topless Roxas walked in, grabbed a t-shirt out of the wardrobe and slipped it on. As he was about to walk out, a girl with aqua coloured hair came and stood in the door way. Naminé couldn't take her eyes of the pair. It was almost interesting watching their behaviour.

The girl walked over to Roxas and sat on his lap, swung her arms around his neck and started kissing him passionately. By the looks of things, Roxas was happy to carry on. He slowly moved his arms around her waist.

Realising what she was doing Naminé moved away from the window and shut her curtains. Trying to forget about the experience, she grabbed her iPod of her desk and sat drawing for the remainder of the hour.

"Naminé, dinner's ready!" A female shouted up the stairs. Naminé rushed downstairs, leaving her iPod and sketchpad lying on her bed.

-*-

Roxas was sat watching Stardust in his room, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He had received a text.

From Sora: Cinema with Naminé and Kairi after school on Friday?

Normal Roxas would make up an excuse to avoid going to the cinema with Sora and Kairi at the same time, but if Naminé was coming maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

To Sora: Sure. See you then.

Feeling tired, Roxas finished watching Stardust, and then went to sleep.

-*-

Roxas woke up the following morning. To his surprise, his normally quite household was very loud. He could hear his mom talking excitedly. Wondering what all the fuss was about, Roxas walked downstairs, where his dad, mom and brother where gathered in the living room.

"Roxas, I'm glad you're awake. We have great news!" his mom yelped from across the room.

"Hm...?" To tired to talk but still curious, Roxas made a sound of interest.

His brother stood up and put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "I got accepted into Twilight Town university!" he gleamed with pride.

Roxas' eyes opened more rapidly. "But the new school year started 3 days ago."

"It turns out there was a mix up with my application. I'm leaving tonight, bro."

Roxas smiled as best as he could for this time of day. "Good luck, Ven."

-*-

Naminé had not long woken up. She stretched her small arms behind her head before swing her legs out the side of her bed and standing up. She walked across her room and opened her window, feeling the crisp morning breeze fill her room. After picking out an outfit for the day ahead, she went for a quick shower.

-*-

Since his brother was moving now, Roxas could have Ven's room. It was bigger and the view was better. The tree house he built with his friend as a child was just outside the window. He looked at the window across. It used to belong to his friend. They would climb on the branches and into the tree house. Some of Roxas' most cherished child hood memories were in that tree house. He looked in the window. To his surprise he could see a girl with blonde hair. He looked closer, she only had a towel wrapped around her body. He couldn't take his eyes of her. Her movements seemed so graceful.

"_Oh my god! It's Naminé!_" Roxas thought to himself and quickly diverted his eyes.

Just then, Ven walked in. "So, you excited about moving in here?"

Roxas smiled nervously. "Yeah. I have to get ready for school now." Roxas walked out the room, a bright pink blush forming on his cheeks.

-*-

"Naminé! There is someone at the door for you."

Naminé grabbed her sketch pad of her desk and ran down the stairs grabbing her bag on the way. She got to the bottom step and looked up. As she thought it was Roxas.

"Bye mum." Naminé said as she walked out the door.

Naminé and Roxas started talking about casual things, mostly school related. He noticed she was holding her sketch pad against her chest with both arms wrapped tight around it, as though it meant the world to her.

"Can I have a look at our sketchpad?" Roxas looked at her, smiling.

"Sure." She handed him the sketchpad without any hesitation at all. "They aren't very good though"

He flicked through the pages.

"You lied."

"What?" Naminé was confused.

"You lied. You said you weren't very good. These drawings are amazing."

"Oh, thanks." She smiled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Her blush made Roxas smile.

"_She's so cute" Roxas thought to himself._

Soon enough they met up with Sora and then Kairi. Before they knew it they were at school. The walk to and from school had felt so much quicker to Roxas since Naminé had been with them. Mostly likely because Roxas didn't have to listen to Sora and Kairi talking about couple stuff all the time anymore.

"Roxas, I heard Ven got into Twilight Uni. Take it he's leaving home then?"

"Yep. And guess who gets his old room" Roxas gave a 'thumbs up' sign.

Naminé leant towards Kairi. "Who's Ven?" She whispered.

"Roxas' older brother" Kairi whispered back.

Naminé made an 'oh' shape with her mouth.

"So when does he leave?" Kairi interrupted.

"Tonight" Roxas was smiling.

"Aren't you going to miss him?" Naminé asked.

"I don't really see him anymore. He's always out with Aqua or some of his mates."

"Aqua?" Naminé whispered to Kairi again.

"Ven's girlfriend."

"_Was that who I saw last night_?" Naminé started talking to herself. "_Wait, why do I care?!_"

"Anyway" Sora interrupted "Naminé. We're going to the cinema this Saturday. Wanna come?" Sora showed his unique cheesy grin.

"Sure. I'm in" Naminé responded almost straight away. "Who else is coming?"

"Just me, Kairi and Roxas. And you now." Sora Smiled.

-*-

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think it was much longer than the last one. I apologize in advance for typos i have probably made. Thanks for reading. Please review ^_^


	3. Cinema Anyone

A/n: So, so far I think this fic isn't doing to badly. I am trying to keep the story going and I know what I'm doing for the next chapter or so but then (Blank) I have no idea so any suggestions are welcomed. ^_^

Thanks a million to my reviewers: LivingInHerOwnFairyTale, Wrath lover and Gatorgirl1999.

(Not so many reviews this time. I was bummed. T-T)

-*-

Before he knew it, it was Friday night and Roxas was getting ready to go to the cinema. Sora, Kairi, Naminé and himself had all agreed to meet at the train station at 6PM. Whilst talking on the way back from school, Naminé and Roxas had somehow agreed to walk to the train station together. It seemed they were already becoming closer.

After meeting Kairi and Sora at the train station, the group bought there tickets and were soon on the train. They were the only ones in their carriage.

"So what film should we see?" Roxas asked anyone who was listening.

"I heard that new Ricky Geravis movie is good." Naminé replied shortly after. "What do you think Kairi?"

Roxas and Naminé both turned their heads to see Kairi sitting on Sora's lap, making out.

"You're not gonna hear anything from them in a while." Roxas chuckled.

"Are they always like this?" Naminé lowered her voice.

"Yeah, you get used to it after a while."

"We can hear you, y'know" Sora pointed out.

Roxas and Naminé laughed to themselves. As if from nowhere, Human by The Killers began playing.

"I love this song!" Naminé said enthusiastically.

"Me too. That's why I set it was my ringtone." Roxas laughed answering his phone.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Oh, hey Hayner. What's up?"

"I just found out there is a Struggle tournament in Twilight Town next weekend. Should I sign you and Sora up?"

"Hey Sora, there's a Struggle tournament in Twilight Town next weekend. Do you want Hayner to sign you up?" Roxas shouted across the carriage.

Sora took a short moment away from what he was doing to reply. "Sure."

"Yeah, sign us both up."

"Ok, Bye." Hayner hung up.

Roxas turned back to Naminé only to see she had fallen asleep. Wonderful, he was on his own again.

"Erm, Kairi? Is it normal for Naminé to just randomly fall asleep?"

"Yeah, she does that a lot. She's a dreamer."

Roxas looked at her face. Her skin tone complemented her hair and eye colour perfectly. All her features where perfectly placed and shaped. Looking at Naminé, Roxas decided it was a good idea to put his head down for a bit. He would probably wake up soon anyway.

-*-

God knows how long later, Roxas awoke from his slumber. He could smell something sweet, kind of like strawberries, or some kind of exotic fruit. Roxas slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the flash of a camera. He looked down, only to find that Sora and Kairi had a different kind of 'fun' this journey.

Somehow, they had managed to move Naminé's sleeping body next to Roxas' and make it look like she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Roxas said in a moderate tone.

Sora and Kairi stood almost wetting themselves with laughter. Naminé slowly raised her head and stretched her arms out before slowly opening her eyes.

She looked in front of her with a confused expression. "I thought I was sitting there before?"

Kairi and Sora's laughter increased and Sora actually fell to the floor from laughing so much. Naminé gave Roxas a 'did I miss something' look.

Just as the laughter began to subside, a voice came over the tannoy.

"We will be arriving shortly, please prepare to exit the train."

-*-

The cinema was only a short walk from the train station, a block or two away at the most. Once they had arrived, they looked at the board with all the show times on and somehow Sora convinced Kairi to go and see 'The Haunting in Connecticut' which Roxas and Naminé were actually quite eager to see. After buying drinks and Sora bought a large popcorn they went into the cinema and took there seat. They were reasonably close to the front but not to far forward either.

Naminé, Roxas and Sora were watching intently whilst Kairi had her head buried in Sora's chest. Suddenly, a face appeared in a mirror. The whole audience flinched including Naminé who for some reason found it comforting to bury her head in Roxas' chest. Roxas was to busy crapping himself to realise he had grabbed Naminé's hand. Eventually, she emerged, realising what she had just done, however Roxas was still staring up at the screen, still oblivious to the fact that he was holding Naminé's hand.

"_Phew_." Naminé thought to herself thinking she had just avoided a _very_ awkward moment with her new friends. A light pink colour surfaced on her cheeks as she caught sight of her hand.

"_Aww. She's blushing_" Roxas thought to himself. He was unaware he had been holding her hand until he looked down at their intertwined fingers. He looked up at Naminé who appeared to have not noticed. Slowly he removed his hand and sat on it to preent the same thing happening again.

-*-

They were sat on the train on their own again. Naminé had fallen asleep on a row of seats, Kairi was on the phone to one of her friends and Sora was sat in the corner with his legs up to his chest, looking like he had just seen a ghost, which he kind of had.

"Sora?" The small brunette jumped at the mention of his name.

"Roxas" He spoke with an unusual quirk to his voice.

"God. The movie wasn't _that_ scary!"

Sora jumped up put of his seat. "You're right. Bodies built into the walls of a house and some one having a jar of eyelids in their basement isn't at all scary!"

"Come on Sora. It was just a movie." Roxas put his hand on his friends shoulder. "If it helps you can stay round mine tonight. My parents are still in twilight town with Ven"

Sora hugged his friend "Thank you!"

"Ok, can you please get off of me though?" Roxas tried to pull Sora off him.

"Hey Sora." Kairi walked over planting a big kiss on Sora's lips whilst he hooked his arm around her waist, making her giggle.

"If you're gonna start making out again, tell me now so I can go to the other end of the carriage and puke in private" Roxas grinned playfully.

"Me too" Naminé's voice came out of nowhere.

"When did you wake up?" Sora asked sounding confused.

"A few minutes ago" Naminé sat upright and stretched her arms.

"We will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please prepare to exit the train" A voice spoke, again over the tannoy.

"How long do you think it will be before we get to the station?" Naminé said closing her eyes.

"About 2 or 3 minutes." Roxas replied, only to find Naminé had fallen asleep again.

"Does she always do this?" Sora asked.

"Yep. I remember once when we were 5 we went to the beach and she fell asleep in the sun and got burnt" Kairi giggled at the thought of the memory.

-*-

"Please exit the train carefully" The same annoying voice spoke over the Tannoy again.

"She won't wake up. I think she's having a dream." Kairi smiled as her friend babbled something in her sleep.

"Well how else are we going to get her home?" Sora said.

"I've got an idea." Roxas walked over to her, slid his arm under her knees and used the other one to support her torso. She rested her head on his shoulder, making it easier for him to carry her.

Yes. Roxas was holding Naminé, who was literally the girl next door, bridal style.

The four of them exited the train quickly, seeing as they were the last people on it. As soon as they were on the platform Roxas turned to his two friends who were suppressing a giggle.

"Aww. You look so cute!" Kairi yelped.

"Do not. Come on, lets get sleeping beauty here home" Roxas turned and started walking. Sora and Kairi followed slightly ahead.

-*-

After saying his goodbyes to Kairi (a.k.a. sucking face for ten minutes) Sora finally caught up to me and the still sleeping Naminé.

"How can someone sleep so much?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. I guess it's almost amazing" He laughed.

"So, ready to admit you like her yet?" Sora punched Roxas' arm playfully.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas didn't look at Sora due to the reddish colour appearing on his face.

"Come on. It's so obvious."

"Is not"

"So it's not obvious, but you do like her?"

"Yes... I mean no!" Sora grinned, satisfied with his friends reply.

"Whatever dude."

"Ok, this is her house. Can you-"

"This is her house?" Sora cut in "But that's right next door to-"

"Yes. It's next door to my house, I know."

"Roxas, do you have any idea how much I would like to knock some sense into you right now?! The only reason I'm not is because you are holding the unconscious body of your future girlfriend."

"Sora, just get Naminé's house key out please so I can put her to bed" Roxas whined.

After opening the door, Sora went to Roxas' house whilst Roxas was left to put Naminé to bed. He took her up to what he guessed was her room, mostly due to the fact it was the room he saw her half naked in, and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and found a blanket to put over her. He turned her lamp off and left her house, locking up on his way out.

-*-

Sora was sitting on Roxas' bed, interrogating him about his supposedly new found love for Naminé.

"And she lives next door. It's like the perfect love story or something!" Sora exclaimed.

"Or something" Roxas mumbled.

"Let me guess" he pointed out the window to the room opposite his. "That's her room"

Roxas said nothing.

"Oh my god, it actually is?!" Sora said looking out the window.

"So what?! It's not as if I'm going to dress up in French clothing and recite poetry to her from my window is it!"

"Roxas..."

"What?!"

"You left her window open and it's starting to rain" Sora pointed out the window.

"Oh, one second."

Roxas opened his window, walked across the branch to the tree house, climbed through the tree house and down the other branch which conveniently lead to Naminé's window. He closed the window from outside and followed the same pattern back to his house.

Sora stood gobsmacked.

"What?" Roxas stood completely oblivious to what he had just done as he climbed back in his window.

"Oh...my...god." Sora got into bed.

Roxas got into his bed "What? You know I'm good at climbing trees. I always have been."

"You wait until I tell Kairi this" Sora rolled away from Roxas.

"Why do you have to tell her? She'll probably go on about it more than you have done"

"I tell her everything because she's my GIRLFRIEND!!! Because you don't seem to know what that is I'll put it simply for you. The kind of person Naminé will soon be to you!"

"Will not" Roxas mumbled again.

"Ok, I bet you that by the end of the school year, no by the end of the month that you and Naminé will either have gone on a date or be in a relationship" Sora pointed at Roxas.

"And what if we aren't?"

"Hm..." Sora thought about his options.

"I've got it!" Roxas smirked "If you are right, and me and Naminé are a thing before the end of the month, then I will let you upload a video of us kissing to youtube!"

"OK" Sora stuck his hand out.

"But... If you are wrong and me and Naminé are NOT a thing by the end of the month, then you have to go a month without kissing Kairi in public" Roxas stood his hand out.

Sora warily accepted and they shook hands before finally going to sleep.

-*-

I've been very eager to update this. I have some ideas for the future of this story but I need to do some other things first. If anyone has ANY idea's can you please send me a PM or a review or something. Even if it is one work like "Pancake" or "Lava lamp" (Ok, lava lamp is two words but that not the point) I am desperate for inspiration. Please review.


	4. Waffles!

Ok, I got the BEST REVIEW EVER from someone without an account = ( so I cant thank them and tell them how much it meant to me (It was for my other story. Read it if you're into the ShikaTema pairing).

Thanks to my reviewers: EternallySky; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; m31galaxy; kara hikaru; korstine; Wrath lover;

You don't know how much your reviews mean to me :')

-*-

Naminé woke up the next morning, surprised she couldn't remember going to bed last night. She sat up and stretched her arms, at the same time opening her eyes. She noticed the breeze she normally woke up to had gone. Looking across at the window, she saw that it had been closed during the night.

"Hm?" Naminé couldn't quite form a sentence but was still curious as to what happened last night. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and looked at her alarm clock to see what time it was.

"12:31PM!!!!!!" Naminé screamed at the alarm clock. She stood up and walked over to her wardrobe and looked at the selection. After picking a black strappy top and a pair of old jeans, she quickly went in the shower.

-*-

Roxas and Sora were sat in the kitchen. Roxas was making waffles whilst Sora was sat at the breakfast bar drinking orange juice. There was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" Roxas asked preparing the waffle mix.

"Sure" Sora climbed off of the stool he was on.

He opened the door to see a very tired looking Naminé standing in front of him.

"Hey Roxas, can I borrow some sugar please?" Naminé groaned.

"Not a morning person, are we?"

Naminé opened one eye and looked at the male in front of her.

"Oh, hey Sora. What are you doing here?"

"Hey. Come in. I'm sure Roxas won't mind" He smiled opening the door wide.

"Sora! We have waffles!" Roxas sung from the kitchen as Sora entered.

"Roxas! We have Naminé!" Sora sung back with Naminé following close behind him.

"Well, hello sleepy head" Roxas chuckled.

"Huh?" Naminé responded.

Sora and Roxas looked at each other.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Sora sat back in his stool with his waffles.

"No. I remember being on the train back from the cinema, then nothing. Why, what happened?"

"Well..." Sora began, his mouth full of waffles "You fell asleep on the train and we couldn't wake you up so prince charming over there decided to pick you up and carry you home"

"Aww-"

"And then" Sora continued although this time his mouth was empty "He had to take you into your house and put you to bed. Also he closed you window-"

"Cause I was scared you might get cold" Roxas interrupted. He didn't want Naminé to find out about the fact that he could break into her house whenever he felt like it.

Naminé looked directly into Roxas' eyes.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing, really. Anyway, did you want some breakfast? I'm making waffles!"

"And they are soooooooooooooo good!!!" Sora screamed from no where, again with a mouth full of waffles.

"Sure" Naminé hopped onto one of the tall stool standing at the breakfast bar.

Roxas poured a generous amount of syrup on the waffles and handed one plate to Naminé but kept the other plate for himself as he sat on one for the stools.

"So what did you think of the movie last night?" Roxas said in between bites.

Sora shuddered at the memory.

"I liked it!" Naminé chirped.

"It was SCARY!!!!" Sora shouted.

"I think that was kind of the point" Roxas commented.

"I know that. But it doesn't take away the memories!" Sora retaliated

"To think that actually happened" Naminé shovelled more waffle in her mouth.

"What?" Sora froze.

"It's based on a true story. Didn't you know that?" Roxas replied.

Sora ran out of the room screaming and quickly ran up the stairs to what Roxas guessed was his room.

"What's up with him?" Naminé finished the last of her waffles.

"He gets freaked out pretty easily. Once, we watched 'The Grudge' in the basement. He didn't sleep for a week" Roxas chuckled as he lifted his and Naminé's plates and placed them in the sink. "Do you want a drink?"

"Actually that's why I came over here"

"For a drink?" Roxas began washing the dishes from breakfast.

"No. I ran out of sugar and I wanted to make some coffee" Naminé clarified.

"Oh. Well I'm making some anyway" Roxas said flicking the switch on the kettle.

"Do you think Sora's ok?" Naminé looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Give him a few days and he'll be fine"

-*-

Sora ran into Roxas' room and slammed the door, quickly scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary. He ran over and grabbed his phone off of the beside table and sat on the bed, pressing speed dial number two. A ringing sound repeated until Sora finally heard Kairi's soft voice.

"Hello? Sora, is that you?" Kairi questioned

"Yeah, Kairi, it is"

"Hi! I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Do you know that film we saw yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that it's a true story?!"

"Yeah. I said at the beginning of the film"

"..."

"Sora?"

"If anything happens, always remember, I love you"

"Aww, I love you too"

Sora hung up the phone

-*-

Roxas and Naminé had some how drifted from the kitchen to the living room and were now watching something on TV whilst casually conversing.

"Roxas?" A voiced called from up stairs.

"What is it, Sora?"

"Can you come up here please?"

Roxas sighed and stood up. As he walked up the stairs and into his room he saw Sora sitting on his bed with his knee's up to his chest. He jumped slightly when Roxas opened the door.

"What did you want?" Roxas leaned on the doorway.

"I just wanted to know you were still here and you were still alive" Sora's eyes widened "You are alive aren't you?"

"Yes I am! Now come downstairs and stop over reacting!" Roxas began to walk down the stairs. He heard Sora jump of the bed and run after him.

Naminé watched as Sora followed Roxas down the stairs like a lost sheep.

"Hey Sora. Are you ok?" Naminé stood up.

"Y-yeah. I'm ok. Why do you ask?" Sora stuttered

"No reason" Naminé looked at Roxas with a 'whoa-you-weren't-lying' expression. "Anyway, I'd best be going. Thanks for breakfast"

"It's ok. Bye" Roxas watched her leave, and then continued to stare at the door after she had gone, oblivious to Sora's presence.

He finally turned to see Sora sitting on the settee with the biggest grin yet.

"What?" Roxas shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"You're smitten" His grin widened (If that was possible).

"I am not!" Roxas replied immediately as a red blush covered his cheeks.

"Yeah, of course you're not. You just watch people leave then stare at the door for fun" Sora teased.

"I was just making sure she shut the door properly"

"For two minutes?"

"I couldn't see properly. I haven't put my contacts in today"

"Well you managed to make waffles and watch TV"

"I know how to make waffles by heart, and I wasn't really watching TV, I was talking to Naminé"

"You are _so_ in denial" Sora sighed.

"You sound _so_ much like a girl when you say that" Roxas mimicked him.

"At least I can admit that I am in love unlike some people who make great waffles"

"I am NOT in love!"

"Not yet" Sora muttered under his breath, his grin widening yet again.

"Urgh!" Roxas walked out the room.

-*-

The spiky haired blonde laid her gently down on the bed and began to walk out of her room. She quickly stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave, please?"

She looked down and noticed she was wearing a thigh – high white dress and blue sandals. She looked back up to the golden haired boy, but he was gone. In her hand, she found a glass bottle with a note in it. She quickly opened the note and read it:

In the house built into the tree, a notice you will see

Read aloud and magic will come, wish yourself awake.

Ultimately confused, she looked out into the tree and remembered the tree house that had been built there, most likely some time ago. Only now, this tree was an apple tree and inside she saw the boy crying. Confused, she looked closer, but found she was already in the tree house. She laid a hand on his back. He quickly look towards her, his tears seemed to dry immediately as he moved closer,

And closer...

And closer...

Their foreheads had made contact and she knew that she was about to kiss him, but that didn't stop her. They were a millimetre apart; Naminé couldn't bear the tension anymore and closed the gap, only the boy wasn't there.

She opened her eyes to see she was in the middle of a snow barren land. She could see nothing, nothing but snow. She looked down to see she was still wearing her dress, but somehow could not feel the cold at all. She stood up and turned around to see a chest lying on the perfect layer of snow. She walked over too it and knelt down besides it.

She looked at the lock on the chest. There was a very small keyhole. She quickly scanned the area but could not find anything that might unlock the chest. Suddenly she was over come with light.

"Argh!" Naminé screamed slightly as she woke up. She realised she was breathing heavily and sweat was practically dripping from her. She turned to look at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"3:46AM?" She stood up and walked over to her window. The cool breeze made her skin tingle slightly as she sat on the seat built into it.

"Thank god, it was just a dream." Naminé whispered to herself.

-*-

Naminé was on her laptop doing homework for English. Her phone began to vibrate next to her. She quickly checked the caller ID then flipped her phone open.

"Hi Kairi"

"I need you to come to my house right away!"

Kairi hung up. Worried, Naminé shoved on a hoodie and grabbed her house key before walking extra quickly to Kairi's house.

-*-

Naminé quickly knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Kairi's mum opened the door.

"Hey, is Kairi there?"

"Of course, Naminé. She is up in her room." The woman let her in then closed the door behind her. Naminé trotted up the stairs and knocked on Kairi's door.

The door flung open "What took you so long?!"

"What happened?" Naminé looked at Kairi's bed which was covered in skirts, belts, pants, t-shirts dresses and shoes.

"Well, tonight is mine and Sora's three year anniversary and I have no idea what to wear!" Kairi threw her hands in the air.

"Well you could start by looking through that big pile of clothes on your bed" Naminé sat on the chair at Kairi's dressing table.

"I have done, three times! It's all old!"

"Well what are you doing tonight?"

Kairi paused for a moment and went a little bit pink "If you really want the details..."

"NO! As in Restaurant, café, beach?! I don't want to know what you two get up to when no one is around!"

Kairi exhaled in relief "I don't know. He said it's a surprise. That's why I don't know what to wear"

"Hm..." Naminé shuffled through the many options and after a few minutes and several items of clothing being chucked on the floor, Naminé finally came up with a solution.

"Try these on" She threw some clothes towards Kairi. Kairi walked into her on-suite.

She came put wearing a denim mini skirt and an elegant white halter neck top that had a diamanté holding the straps onto the top. The fabric hung loosely around her torso and came just past the top of her skirt. She wore it with small white dolly shoes that had a bow on the front.

"What do you think?" Naminé admired her work.

"I love it! Thank you Naminé!" Kairi leapt forward and hugged her friend.

"Ok, if your fashion emergency is over, then I need to get back to my homework"

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Kairi said as Naminé exited the room.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. We have school!" Kairi sat down at her dressing table.

"Kairi, tomorrow is Sunday"

Looking confused, Kairi checked her phone "Oh, so it is! Thank goodness!"

Naminé looked at Kairi in confusion. "Why does that make a difference?"

"Well on Sunday it's a school night so we won't be able to stay out to late"

Naminé looked slightly disturbed but was glad she understood the situation, kind of.

Finally, Naminé left. She could finally get back to her English homework. Oh, the joy!

-*-

Ok, so this chapter was mainly filler because I need it for further chapters :P Also, for anyone who didn't catch on, the last bit was a dream up until Naminé woke up. If anyone has had any weird dreams please tell me in a review or PM or something. I get them all the time. Once I had a dream my best friend was a badger. And I had a dream I killed Michael Jackson and then I woke up in the morning and my auntie was like "You'll never believe who died last night! Michael Jackson!" And I was like "oh no!" but Michael Jackson lives in America and in my dream he died because I hit him with a bus and his nose fell off. Anyway, please review =3


	5. PARTY!

I am eating a lollypop whilst I begin this chapter. Anyway... ^^

Thank you (and free cookies) for my reviewers: Korstine; EternallySky (Swanna); kara hikaru; m31galaxy; Wrath lover; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; MaStErMaSqUeRaDe

You guys are the bestest!!!!!!! (Sorry if I have previously (or in this A/N) spelt your usernames wrong :S my bad!)

;__; - looks a little like Axel don't you think ;)

-*-

Roxas was packing his bag for twilight town. It wasn't that far away by train, but he and his friends had decided to stay for the weekend. He had the whole weekend planned. The for teens were catching the train tomorrow after school and had then planned to catch a quick dinner before getting a good nights sleep in preparation for the tournament that was going to take place they following morning. They were going to drive, but it took longer and you couldn't drive inside of twilight town.

From the far end of the room, Roxas' phone began ringing. He slowly stood up and walked over, not bothering to check the caller ID before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Excited for tomorrow?" It was Naminé.

"You bet! Too bad we have school in the morning" Roxas sat on his bed.

"I know. But at least we can get to twilight town quicker and I can have a nap on the train!" Naminé giggled for the ump-tenth time today.

"You'll love it there. I have some friends there. Plus my brother, but he's not that interesting" They giggled together for a short moment.

"Hey Roxas" Naminé's voice seemed so much more serious than before.

"Yeah?"

"You've lived here for a while, right?"

"Only since I was born" Naminé could feel Roxas' smirk through the phone "Why do you ask?"

"Well, there's this tree house in tree next to my window. Do you know anything about it?"

"Tree house?" Roxas looked put his bedroom window "Oh! That was mine and Sora's den when we were little. I didn't know you had the room across from mine" He looked out the window to see Naminé sitting on her window seat.

"Oh! So you do!" Naminé waved at the boy across from her.

"Is your room clean?"

"Yeah, why?" Naminé gave him a puzzled look through the window.

"1 minute. Also, you might want to get of your window seat" Roxas hung up the phone.

Confused, Naminé stood up and placed the sketch book on her desk. She lifted the bag she had packed for the weekend off the floor and placed it in the corner of the room, next to her wardrobe. She turned round and screamed.

"Hey Naminé!" Roxas was sat on her window seat. He gave a toothy smile "Nice room!"

"H-how did you-" Naminé stuttered still in shock.

"This used to be Sora's room. We used to use the tree to go to each others houses since the branches go from one house to the other."

"Then how did the tree house get there?" Naminé sat on her bed.

Roxas was now stood up and walking around Naminé's room looking at random objects placed around room.

"When Sora lived here, we were too young to go camping so we built the tree house so we could kind of camp out, but still get back to our houses without our parents knowing we were gone" Roxas picked up an ornament, looking it over and putting it back in the exact same position.

"Ah! Well it's nice to know you can break into my house without me knowing" Naminé smiled.

"C'mon! You know I'd never do something like that, right?"

Naminé laughed "yeah, I do. Plus, now I can come to yours every day for waffles!"

They laughed for a little while, but were interrupted by a knock on Naminé's door.

"Naminé?" A woman who resembled Naminé was stood in the door way. She didn't seem to notice Roxas' presence.

"Hi mum" Naminé waved whilst she held one hand behind her back.

Finally her mum glanced at Roxas. She quickly examined him with her eyes then smiled at him.

"Hi Roxas. It's nice to see you again" The lady smiled pleasantly.

Naminé bit her bottom lip, praying her mum would not make a big deal of the male that was in her room.

"I was talking to your parents the other day about Ven getting into Twilight Town University. You look a lot like him y'know" The lady spoke casually.

Roxas laughed "A lot of people say that. I don't really see it thought. We're all going to see him tomorrow and me and some of my friends are competing in the annual struggle tournament" Roxas smiled.

"I know. Naminé told me. Anyway, I have to go, see you two in a bit and good luck for the tournament." The lady smiled kindly before closing the door.

Naminé cringed and blushed lightly as her mum walked out the room. Once she was gone, she let out a sigh and turned to Roxas. "I'm really sorry about her"

"For what? She seems cool! My mum would get a camera if she saw a girl in my room!" Roxas laughed. "Is that the time?" Roxas pointed to the alarm clock on Naminé's bedside table.

"10:33PM?!" Naminé yelped.

"I didn't know it was that late." Roxas walked over to the window "I'll see you tomorrow" Roxas had his legs hanging out the window by now.

"Yeah. Goodnight" Naminé smiled.

"Goodnight" He said finally as he climbed along the branch and through the tree house to get to his window.

-*-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Kairi screamed, making everyone within a 20 metre radius flinch.

"What is it now?!" Naminé snapped a little.

"Not a morning person, are you?" Roxas put a hand on her back.

She quickly shot him a glare that made him remove his hand and back away immediatley.

"I totally forgot! Christmas break is in two weeks!!! You know what that means!" Kairi winked at Naminé and nudged her with her elbow.

"What _does_ that mean?" Naminé was still a bit snappy.

She sighed "Gosh Naminé! Sometimes I question where or not you are actually a girl!" She shook her head. "New years parties!" She said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, I thought it was something important." Roxas quickly checked his timetable. He looked up to see Kairi glaring at him with a look that could kill.

"Excuse me?" Kairi paused her girly celebration "Do you know how important these parties are to a girl?" Kairi came closer.

"Well, erm…" Roxas suddenly felt scared, _very_ scared.

"Kairi, calm down!" Naminé put a hand in front of Kairi to stop her moving any closer to Roxas.

"But he insulted females all over the world!" Kairi shouted towards the other girl.

"They aren't that big a deal, are they?" Naminé asked.

Kairi gasped as though she had just found out Naminé was a serial killer or something. "Ok. Now I am _sure_ you are not a girl!"

"I am! I just don't see the point in stuff like parties and discos and tea parties" Naminé shuddered at the work 'Tea party'.

"But it is the most romantic time of the year! Your last dance of the year and your first kiss of the next! All girls have the best night of their life and spend the rest of their life looking back on those moments! It's a scientific fact!" Kairi flailed her arms everywhere.

"Or it goes completely the opposite and the girl is left sitting in her sweats for a week eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream, watching chick flicks and bawling her eyes out" Naminé giggled slightly at the mental image.

"Well…" she walked over to Sora and put her arms around him but still faced Naminé "I know it will all go perfectly for me because I already have my dream guy!" Kairi smiled and gave him a short peck on the cheek.

Naminé rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess that means I will need to come to your house again and pick out your clothes again."

"Nonsense!!! We are going dress shopping!" Kairi gasped suddenly "We could do it after school today because Sora and Roxas have football practise!" Kairi was jumping up and down whilst holding onto Naminé's wrists.

"Kairi!" She shook her friend, snapping out of her celebration "I hate to tell you but I think there is two things missing from your plan" Naminé looked quite serious now.

Kairi gave Naminé a confused look.

"1) we have Christmas to get past first! And 2) We kind of need to be invited to a party first!" Naminé's smile had returned.

"Ahh! Do not fear Naminé!" Sora stepped forward at last "You wouldn't know this because you only moved here recently but my family always have a massive party at new years!" Sora showed of his goofy smile. "And you defiantly are invited! In fact, if you don't come, I will bring the party to your house!"

"????" Kairi pouted her ultimately-irresistible-to-all-known-living-things pout.

"If it will make you shut about it then ok, I will go" Naminé was still smiling.

"YAY!!" Kairi jumped as the bell rang. They quickly headed their different ways, except Roxas and Naminé who both had physcology.

"Wow!" Roxas commented casually whilst walking.

Naminé turned her head and developed a confused expression on her face "Hmm?"

"You must be the only girl in the world who isn't excited about new years!" Roxas maintained his signature smile.

"I guess" Naminé looked towards the floor as her smile faded.

Roxas noted Naminé's expression and stopped and pulled Naminé aside, out of the many rushing teenagers.

He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "What's up? You were smiling only seconds ago" His smile had disappeared too.

"Nothing, honestly" She pasted a fake smile on her face, but it seemed as if Roxas was immune to it.

"Come on Naminé. I know you too well. Seriously, tell me what's up, please?"

Naminé sighed. "We're going be late for class" She looked around the nearly empty hallways that only seconds ago were flooded with teenagers.

"I don't care, I care more about you." Roxas slid his hand off Naminé's shoulder and down her arm lightly before he removed his hand from her body altogether.

"Can we talk when we are on our way to twilight town tonight? We're going to need something to do on the journey anyway, unless you want to watch the live version of make-out paradise (A/N: Naruto fans ;D)" She giggled as her smiled finally returned.

"Sure. But don't think I'm going to forget!" Roxas gave a toothy grin as he turned his body. "Now come on, we're going to be late!" He chuckled.

-*-

A/N: I have received sooooooooooo many great reviews from so many peoples! You people have no idea how happy it makes me! Also, if you're a guy, then can you please tell me because I don't think there are that many guys on fan fiction dot net T-T

Please review!!!

Next time: _"I guess I will need some one else to kiss at midnight" She said as the sides off her mouth raised up slightly._


	6. Textconversation

A/N: AAARRRGGGHHH!!! I just realised a HORRIBLE typo in the beginning of my last chapter "On Saturday morning, they were catching the train tomorrow after school" To be clear, they are leaving after school on the Friday, not the Saturday morning. I shall change it shortly. So I've had some fab idea's for this fic! One problem: most of the idea's I get decide to come into my head at like 2AM when I'm sleeping and so I put a piece of paper and a pen next to bed and started to write them down. However, I found out that I write like a retard in my sleep so I can't understand half the stuff I have written down. Luckily I have deciphered a lot of it, yet some are very confusing. Anyways dudes…

I LOVE YOU MY DEAR REVIEWERS: kara hikaru; LivingHerOwnFairieTale; Swanna; Blinded Pyro; Gatorgirl1999; SuperTacocat; Wrath lover

Also, someone thought I was a guy. Sorry but I am 100% female (biological :P). I meant to say if you are a guy then please tell me so I know that there are those few male fanfictioners out there!

-*-

Naminé looked at her surroundings. Once again she was trapped in the white tundra. She looked down and again she was wearing her white dress. She turned around quickly to see the chest, only this time it was closer to her than it was last time. She walked over to it and traced the lock gently with her fingertip. There was still no key. The white light came right on queue before Naminé woke up to see Roxas in front of her.

"Naminé?" Roxas looked seriously at her. "Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare or something."

"Hm…" Naminé was still regaining consciousness. Finally the blonde adapted to being awake and stretched her arms whilst yawning. "Hey Roxas"

"You still haven't answered my question" Roxas looked concerned.

Naminé quickly thought about the question. She was ok, beside the dream she just had where she was trapped and certain to die with the only thing around her being an old chest that could not be unlocked and was really beginning to piss her off. "Yeah I'm fine".

"Ok" Roxas stood up and held a hand out. "Now come on, we have to leave to get to the train station in 10 minutes"

"10 MINUTES?! How long was I asleep?" Naminé jumped off her bed and quickly grabbed the bag from the corner of her room and slipped her cell phone in her pocket.

"Calm down, it's only 5 minutes away. Come on" he walked out of her room and down the stairs. Naminé followed closely behind.

"I'm surprised you're using the stairs instead of the tree" Naminé giggled. "I'm off mum!" Naminé shouted into the living room. Naminé grabbed a coat of the stand next to the door and opened the door when her mum appeared.

"Have fun! And stay safe!"

"I will! Bye" Naminé hugged her mum with one arm.

After surgically removing Naminé's mum from her only daughter, Roxas and Naminé walked to the train station and met up with Sora and Kairi. They showed the tickets they bought before hand to the man at the ticket counter, passed through the station and boarded the train. After finding their seats, picking who was sitting where and squeezing their luggage into the over head racks, the finally sat down.

Roxas whipped out his phone and started texting some one. Seconds later, Naminé received a text.

_Hey Namin_é. _You said you would tell me what was up earlier when we were on the train so spill! –Roxas =P_

_Why are you texting me Roxas, you're sitting right next to me! Nami _

_Do you want Kairi and Sora to listen in? If they could stop snogging for a second to actually listen XD –Roxas =P_

_Fine fine! It's just last new years I went to a party and it didn't go as I thought it would! Happy? Nami_

_That's barely an explanation! Tell me exactly what happened! –Roxas =P_

_Do you really want to hear me rant on about boys! Also, you don't have to keep putting your name at the end of every text! Nami _

_Yes I do! (kinda, I wanna find out what made you sad earlier!) Also, you don't have to keep putting your name at the end of each text either! –Roxas =P_

_Why are you so concerned? (Not that I don't like the fact that you care) I will stop putting my name after the text after you do! Nami _

_I am concerned because I don't like my friends being sad! And I will stop after this text. –Roxas =P_

_Ok, meet me in the bathroom in a few minutes. I cba to text anymore -_- Why didn't you just stop on the last text? Nami _

_That sounds kinda dirty ;) and you could have stopped putting your name ages ago! –Roxas =P_

_Shut up! I just want to talk instead of texting you! And I already said I was going after you stopped. Why didn't you stop when you said you were going to? Nami _

_Any excuse Nami ;P And you said you were going to stop doing it once I stopped!_

…_.Excuse but who is this? You didn't put your name after the text. Nami _

_Very funny! –ROXAS!!!!!! =P_

Naminé was laughing from their previous text/conversation. She stood up and walked down the carriage and through the doors that lead to the train's small shop and a few toilets.

Making sure Sora and Kairi were still 'occupied', Roxas quickly stood up and walked casually out of the carriage. He met Naminé in one of the cubicles (which were quite larger. They had a shower and everything!) and closed/locked the door behind him.

"So, spill" Roxas sat up on the counter.

Naminé went slightly red "Well, at my last house we had a big party every new years' and we had some neighbours who came round. We always had a great time. But last year" the smile dropped from Naminé's face "Me and the boy next door were drinking and one thing lead to another and…" Roxas could see a tear forming in Naminé's eye.

He quickly jumped of the counter and put his arms around her. "Hey, it's ok!" He put his hand on the back of her head and felt her soft hair run down his palm as he comforted her.

"Sorry" She said as she pulled away and wipe a stray tear away with the back of her hand "I guess I over reacted a bit"

"Don't be stupid Naminé. If you're upset you can always come to me!" He removed his arms but held her hand as she leant against the wall behind her.

Actually, it wasn't the wall, it was the shower curtain. Naminé fell backwards into the shower cubicle, pulling Roxas down with her. She looked up and saw Roxas lying on top of her in the shower cubicle. They both sat there, not sure of what to do or say.

"Hello?" Some one thumped on the door "Is some one in there?"

"Yeah. Try another one please!" Roxas shouted through the door as he slowly removed himself from Naminé and helped her up. He kept his gaze fixated on the door in a failed attempt to hide his red cheeks.

Naminé opened her mouth to talk but Roxas put a hand on the way to prevent her from talking.

"What was that thump?" the person from behind the door questioned.

"I fell!" Roxas half lied.

"Can you hurry up? I need to use this bathroom."

"Use another one. This one is occupied!"

The thumping and interruption of the annoying man had seized and from what they could tell, he was no longer there. Pretending nothing had happened, Roxas turned about round to Naminé who still a bit of pink on her cheeks.

"Anyway, we should get back to Sora and Kairi. They might notice us missing soon" Naminé stepped towards the door but Roxas pulled her back.

"You didn't finish your story" He looked incredibly serious.

"…Do I really have to say it?" Naminé still looked a bit teary eyed from before.

"Ok then" Roxas got his phone out his pocket and started texting something. Seconds later Naminé's phone vibrated in her pocket.

_Can you tell me now? –Roxas =P_

Naminé smiled at his gesture.

_Do I really reeeeeeally have too??? Nami _

_Not if you don't want to but I don't want you to be upset anymore. –Roxas =P_

_Ok. Last year at the party me and the guy next door finally started dating at new years. Once we had been dating a month or two, he had to move away, then I found out I was moving even father away from where he had moved to so we had to end it. I guess I was just a bit sad when I remembered him. Nami _

Roxas slid his phone in his pocket and walked over and once again slid his arms around over.

He leant over and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry"

"I guess I will need some one else to kiss at midnight" She said as the sides off her mouth raised up slightly.

-*-

After a few hours they had arrived in twilight town. The sun had just set and so it was getting dark. Being exhausted from the journey, the four decided not to go out for dinner; instead, the girls would go and get some fast food whilst the boys took all the luggage to the hotel.

Sora and Roxas were sharing a room, as were Naminé and Kairi. After about 20 minutes, Kairi and Naminé returned to the hotel and met up with Sora and Roxas who were in their room with all the bags. They all seemed to eat there food in record time and Naminé suggested that they should all get to sleep early, which no one objected to, so the girls left and went to their room. Moments later Sora began talking to Roxas.

"Hey, I have to ask you something." Sora held his hands behind his back.

"For the last time, NO! I am not madly in love with Naminé or whatever!" Roxas sighed angrily.

"Actually I wasn't going to say that at all but it's nice to be reassured I am going to win this bet" Sora smiled.

"What did you want then?"

"Erm, I was going to ask if you could let me and Kairi have some time on our own for a bit?" Sora put his hand behind his head nervously and smiled awkwardly.

Roxas shrugged "Ok" Roxas picked up a jacket off his bed and checked to make sure he had his cell phone. "Text me when it's safe to come back!" Roxas smirked and walked out. He walked to the door next to theirs and knocked gently. Kairi answered.

"Hey Kairi, Sora wants to see you for a minute" Roxas pointed his hotel room's door.

"Oh, Ok" Kairi left the room key and her phone in her room and walked next door.

Naminé was sat on her bed with her sketch out. She looked up at Roxas and smiled. "What are you still doing here?"

"Come to rescue you. Quick, get a jacket. We're going out" Roxas went inside and closed the door behind him.

"Huh?" Naminé dropped her pencil but didn't get up off the bed.

"Basically, Kairi and Sora go at it like rabbits and the walls of this hotel are like paper! Now come on!" Roxas walked towards to the door. Naminé grabbed a coat and the room key and quickly exited the room.

"Where are we going?" Naminé caught up to him as she put her coat on.

"Just wait and see" Roxas grinned playfully.

After several minutes of walking through the town, the two came to a small café. There were very few people around, even though it was only half past 10 at night. As they entered there were only three people in the café. A elderly man wearing a hat and overcoat, and two teenagers in the corner. One was a girl that had hair that was in a black bob and the other was a boy that had red hair that spiked up everywhere. He also had two tattoos underneath his eyes.

"Roxas?" A manly voiced called from the corner.

Roxas turned and immediately smiled at the two in the corner of the room.

"AXEL!!! XION!!!" Roxas ran over and nearly hugged them to death.

"I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow!" Xion spoke up.

"I know!" Roxas finally removed his arms from his friends. He turned and gestured for Naminé to come over. "This is Naminé" Naminé waved shyly.

"Oooh! Roxas finally got himself a girlfriend!" Xion said playfully.

Roxas and Naminé blushed in unison.

"Heh, our little Roxie Woxie is growing up!" Axel laughed with Xion

"She's not my girlfriend, she my friend." Roxas was still smiling as his blushed continued to deepen.

"Of course she is. My names Axel and this is Xion" He held his hand out.

"I'm Naminé" She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Xion said shaking Naminé's hand. "Aren't you with Sora and Kairi?"

Naminé and Roxas giggled together, resulting in them receiving some confused glances from Axel and Naminé.

"There back at the hotel, that's why we came out for a bit" Roxas explained.

"Ah!" They joined in the laughter. "Again? You think they'd get tired eventually! Well, as long as you're here then we may as well celebrate! Ice cream's on me!" Roxas, Xion and Axel cheered simultaneously.

Axel walked over to the counter with Roxas and Naminé just stood there looking confused.

"Well, come and sit down!" Xion pointed at the seat next to her.

"Thanks." Naminé said quietly.

"No need to be so shy. Tell me, where are you from?" Xion leant her head on one hand at looked at Naminé whilst maintaining a look of interest.

"Traverse Town, but we moved to Destiny Islands for my dads work. And you?"

"I've lived in Twilight Town all my life…. But…" Xion leant closer to Naminé and whispered "I might…"

"We got the ice cream!" Axel exclaimed, making the man in the corner of the café look up from his paper momentarily. Axel sat down next to Roxas and handed everyone an ice cream.

Xion, Roxas and Axel all started eating the ice cream. Roxas looked up to see Naminé who was just staring at the frozen treat.

"Something wrong?" Roxas licked again at his ice cream.

"What is this?"

"You've never had sea-salt ice cream?!" Naminé flinched at Roxas' outburst.

"No. Is it nice?"

"See for yourself. Go on, give it a try!" Roxas encouraged.

Naminé hesitated but soon bit into the ice cream.

"It's sweet, but salty too!"

"But do you like it?"Roxas inched closer, searching for a response.

"I-I love it!!!" She said taking a second bite.

Everyone laughed and talked casually whilst eating their ice creams.

-*-

Naminé left the café some time ago and were walking around the streets of twilight town. It was almost half past 11 now.

"Do you think it's safe to go back?"

"Hm…" Roxas thought about the subject. "How long have we been gone?"

Naminé flicked open her cell phone. "About an hour or so"

"Yeah, let's head back" They both turned around and started in the direction of the hotel.

"What's that?" Naminé pointed to a raised surface that was in the distance. Unfortunately, it was to dark to see exactly what it was.

"I'm not sure." Roxas stopped and walked towards the object. Naminé followed close behind him.

"It looks like some kind of stage" Naminé walked up some steps to the topside of the stage.

"This is the stage for the struggle tournament tomorrow. They must have put it up early this year." Roxas followed her up the steps.

"Wow. I didn't realise it was such a big thing."

"Yeah. It's happens every year. The winner gets 500 munny and a big trophy!"

"So, if you win will you by me another ice cream?" Naminé batted her eyes.

"Of course!"

A wet drip fell on Naminé's nose. "It's starting to rain" Naminé pointed out.

"Come on, lets go b-" From nowhere Roxas' phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Roxas" Sora whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Kairi fell asleep and I can't wake her up. She's too cute. Is it ok if you bunk with Nami tonight?"

Roxas sighed. "One second, I'll ask her" Roxas covered the microphone and turned to Naminé "Is it ok if I bunk with you tonight because Kairi has fell asleep and Sora doesn't want to wake her?"

"Sure, I don't mind" Naminé smiled.

"She's says that ok"

"Tell her thanks, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Ok, night" Roxas hung up.

"Can we go now? It's really starting to rain heavily!"

"Sure" Roxas jumped of the stage.

-*-

Naminé and Roxas arrived back at the hotel and went to their room. Naminé stepped into the on-suite to get changed out of her soaking wet clothes. When she came back she noticed Roxas had already gotten undressed and into bed.

"Is Roxie Woxie tired?" Naminé said in a baby voice as she sat on her bed which was close to the other bed.

"Yeah" He yawned. "Aren't you?"

"Yeah I supp-"

She was interrupted but the cracking of thunder. Naminé yelped like a puppy and quickly dug her head into her pillow.

Roxas shot up and sat by her "Calm down, Nami! It's only thunder!"

"It's scary!"

The thunder rumbled again and Nami yelped again.

"Shh" Roxas hugged her as she removed her head from her pillow and rested it on his shoulder. He could feel her tears running down his back.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah"

Naminé sniffed "you're not wearing a shirt"

Roxas looked down at himself, realising he was only wearing his boxers. Suddenly, he felt a little self conscious.

"Sorry. My clothes were wet" Roxas blushed.

"It's ok" Naminé still clung to him.

"I think the thunders stopped now" Naminé loosened her grip on Roxas and wiped her eyes. He stood as Naminé got under the covers and Roxas tucked her in before walking over to his bed.

"Good night" Naminé whispered.

"Good night, Nami" Roxas replied.

Thunder rumbled again, this time much louder than before. Roxas quickly heard Naminé yelp then bury herself in her blankets. Roxas quickly jumped up and sat next to her again.

"I-I'm sorry" Naminé stuttered from under the blanket.

"Don't apologize!"

Once again, thunder rumbled, this time louder than the previous time. Once again Roxas could hear Naminé yelp. He could practically hear her tears in her screams.

He quickly got under the duvet and hugged her, kept her there until the storm was over. Soon, the only thing left was the sound of the rain battering the ground. Roxas was about to get out of the bed when he realised Naminé had her hands around his neck. He looked down and saw that she had fallen sleep. There were still marks on her face from where her tears had fallen. He tried to move out of her grasp, but quickly gave up for three reasons. 1) She had some grip, 2) he was too tired to move, and 3) He was too comfy.

-*-

"Naminé!"

Naminé mumbled something and turned over in her bed.

"Wake up! We have to go in half an hour!"

Naminé opened her eyes to see Roxas sitting by her side.

"What time is it?" Naminé opened one eye.

"9.38AM"

"Ok, I'm getting up" Naminé closed her eye again and remained in her position.

"And I thought I slept a lot" Roxas sighed, but then thought of the perfect way to wake her up. He grinned evilly and pulled the duvet off her.

"Naminé, if you don't get out of bed now I'm going to tickle you" Roxas grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" Naminé opened one eye again.

Roxas moved towards her and began tickling her.

"Roxa- haha- Stop it!" Naminé laughed uncontrollably.

"Will you get out of bed?"

"Haha, yes, I will! Now stop it!" Naminé laughed harder.

Kairi walked through the door of the room. The scene she was confronted by was Roxas, wearing nothing but his boxers, doing something to her best friend that was causing her to laugh uncontrollably.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kairi questioned with a smirk.

"I was just trying to wake Naminé up" Roxas stood up and picked his clothes off the floor. "Is it safe to go back?" Roxas laughed.

"Very funny" Kairi turned slightly pink the walked into her room.

"I'll see you in half an hour!" Roxas slipped the top he was wearing last night over him so he could walk back to his hotel room. He quickly picked up his clothes and left.

"Well, I'm going for a shower" Naminé stood up and began towards the bathroom.

"No you're not!" Kairi grabbed her and almost threw her back onto her bed "first you are going to tell me EXACTLY what happened!!!" Kairi jumped down next to her.

"Nothing happened. Why would it?" Naminé attempted to stand up again, only to be pulled down by Kairi.

"Well, I came in to find Roxas almost naked on top of you and you looking quite happy about it. Explain Naminé!"

"I wouldn't get out off bed so Roxas tickled me awake" Naminé reflected on how weird that sounded.

"If you caught me and Sora doing that what would you think?"

"Eww! Mental images, Kairi!!!"

Kairi sighed. "I wish you would just go out already!" Naminé lifted herself up off of the bed and picked a t-shirt off her bed.

"What?!" It was Naminé's turn to stand up "We are not going to go out! I don't even like him like that!"

"Of course you don't" Kairi smirked.

"I don't! Roxas is my friend! I'm not attracted to him!"

Kairi only widened her smirk in return.

"Urgh, I'm going for a shower"

-*-

Roxas walked into his room to find Sora sitting on his bed reading some kind of comic. As soon as he saw Roxas he smiled and dropped the comic.

"If it isn't lover boy. Have a good night?" Sora smiled uncontrollably.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas dumped his clothes, along with the t-shirt he was wearing, on his bed.

"Come on! I don't know what you were doing this morning but it sounded like fun" Sora winked, and then laughed, making Roxas blush slightly.

"Nothing happened! I think you're paranoid, Sora" Roxas grabbed some clothes off the floor and headed towards the shower.

"Whatever you say Roxas" Sora returned to his comic with his smirk still intact.

-*-

A/N: So, how was this chapter? I'm kind of starting to think the chapters are going downhill but I'm not sure. I have LOTS of ideas for the future of this fic =3 Please review! ^^

Next time: _"Can anyone tell them apart?" Kairi looked around to see all shaking heads._


	7. STRUGGLE!

A/N: So this is the first time I have ever written an action kind of thing :S Please don't stop reading if this chapter is not the best T-T but please feel free to review and tell me what I did wrong and how I can improve if I do something like this again =^_^=

Arigatou to my reviews: Swanna; Korstine; Wrath lover; openy123; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Gatorgirl1999

You all are the bestest people and have SERIOUSLY cool username :P

-*-

Roxas, Sora, Naminé, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Xion and Axel were all waiting in the crowd for the tournament to begin.

"I thought Ven, Terra and Aqua were coming" Sora had his arm around Kairi's waist.

"They are, at least, they said they were" Roxas looked confused.

"And we are" A female voiced called from far away. Everyone turned round to see the three missing teens appear.

"Sorry we're late! It took forever to find you in this crowd" The boy with dark hair rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah" Ven suddenly had a confused voice on his face. "What's wrong with her?"

The group turned around to see Naminé who was practically frozen at the sight of the brothers.

"Nami?" Roxas waved a hand in front of her face which made her flinch, although her mouth remained open. "Are you ok?"

"…I thought Ven was your _older_ brother?"

"He is" Roxas and Ven looked confused.

Naminé's jaw dropped again.

"but…y-you…he…"

Kairi smiled and patted Naminé on the back "Don't worry. I still can't tell them apart!" Kairi and Sora giggled along with everyone else, whilst Ven and Roxas just pulled the same irritated face, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Can all contenders please report to the tent next to the stage please? The tournament should begin within the next 15 minutes. Thank you." A voiced boomed above the event.

Sora, Hayner, Roxas and Ven all received several 'good lucks' or 'break a leg's from their friends as they left for the tent.

Once inside, the got to have a look at their competition. There were several people who they guessed were local, and a few they knew from previous tournaments, such as Seifer and Rai.

"All right listen closely" A short man with a beard and bald head caught the attention of the boys "We have already selected at random who will be facing who in the first round, however, you will not know who you are up against until we call you and your opponents name out. The winner of each round will have their name put in a hat and then two will be drawn out to determine the opponents for the next round. Does everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then, the first match of the day is, Sora vs. Leon. Please grab your bats and proceed to the stage" The man walked out off the tent.

"Good luck, Sora"

His friends patted him on the back.

"Thanks Roxas" Sora smiled

"…I'm Ven…"

Sora smiled awkwardly. "Sorry dude!"

"It doesn't matter, just make sure you win!" The real Roxas said this time with a big grin on his face.

Sora entered the stage and stood opposite the boy called Leon, who arrived early by the looks of things.

The boy across from him smiled "Ready to be beaten senseless?"

There was nothing more that Sora liked than a little trash talk between competitors.

"Ok, on the sound of my whistle you begin" the man stood. Both boys waited anxiously until finally the man blew the whistle.

Leon charged straight towards Sora, which Sora quickly dodged and took a strong swing for his chest which also missed as Leon ducked. Taking the advantage of his position, Leon launched the struggle bat upwards in an attempt to get a good shot at Sora's head. Sora quickly released one of his hands from his bat and grabbed Leon's bat, which he easily snatched off of Leon, and threw it to one side. Taking advantage of Leon's helplessness, he used his knee push him to the ground and held the bad horizontal to Leon's chest.

And just like that, it was over. The crowd cheered in excitement as the referee held Sora's arm up. "And the winner is Sora!"

Sora walked over and held out a hand to Leon "need a hand?"

Leon smiled and accepted. "Well played, Sora"

They were quickly removed from the stage to prepare for the next fight.

Next up were Seifer and Ven. The battle however didn't even last a minute. I guess you could say his bark was worse than his bite.

Next up was Hayner and Cloud. As soon as the match began, Cloud swung the bat vigorously, but with no skill, meaning Hayner could dodge without even thinking about it. When Cloud became tired and started to hesitate between attacks, Hayner threw in some powerful blows to the chest which tired him further. After five or so minutes, Cloud fell to his knee's, signalising his defeat. Hayner pumped a fist in the air. He hadn't used much energy during the match so he was still pretty pumped.

"And our last match of the morning, Roxas versus Rai!"

As Rai walked on the stage, Roxas could see he was shaking. He obviously didn't want to do it. Most likely Seifer encouraged him to do it. Roxas picked up his bat and stood in his fighting stance.

That must have pushed Rai over the edge because he screamed "I forfeit!" and ran off the stage.

After a short moment of awkward stares and mumbles among the audience, the referee walked over to Roxas and raised his fist.

"Roxas wins by default!"

Roxas looked unsure but was happy that he would be in the semi – finals. He proceeded off the stage where he was met by his brother, Sora and Hayner.

"Wow, you got lucky bro" Ven punched his arm playfully.

"I suppose, but I was looking forward to fighting" Roxas' head sunk.

"Well, you can fight in the semi's, that ok?" Ven smiled.

Alright, we have decided to start the next match right away. Can Ven and Hayner please report to the stage please" the referee shouted over the audience.

Ven looked at Hayner and grinned. "Well well, me versus Hayner"

"Looks like it! Ready to be beat?" Hayner said bravely.

"You should really be asking yourself that question!"

They both laughed together and walked towards the staging and prepare.

"Begin the battle!"

Ven moved close and immediately made several swings towards the chest which were elegantly blocked by Hayner. Quickly thinking, Hayner noted Ven's stamina and strength and calculated the possible strategies he could use to defeat Ven. That's right, Hayner was _a lot_ smarter than he looked. After coming to the conclusion that he had very few options that may work, and blocking infinite swings, he decided deception was his best option.

Ven looked like he was fed up with wasting time and energy and took one strong shot to Hayner's head. Thinking quickly, he ducked and swung his bat straight for Ven's ankles. Unexpectedly, Ven jumped to avoid the bat and quickly knocked Hayner to the floor, causing him to let go of his bat.

"And the winner is, Ven!"

Hayner looked up at Ven "Haha, well played, Ven"

"You too!" Ven held his hand out to help Hayner up.

The crowd cheered louder than ever before at the good sportsmanship between these two friends.

Sora turned to Roxas. "I just realised something!"

"Hm? What?" Roxas turned to his friend.

"We're going to fight each other next, aren't we?"

Roxas look like he had just walked into a glass door. "Oh my god, yeah!"

"We won't fall out though, no matter who wins! Right?"

"Of course! We can't let something like this get between us!"

"Roxas and Sora, Please report to the stage!"

"Well, good luck! You're gonna need it!" Sora joked and patted Roxas on the back, before running towards the stage.

They took their positions and waited patiently for the referee to start the match.

"Let the battle begin!"

They both charged at each other. Roxas started with a swing at Sora's shoulder; however Sora blocked this then retaliated, instead swinging for Roxas' arm. Roxas blocked this and attempted another attack. The only thing you could hear for minutes on end was the sound of the two bats colliding and retreating. This went on until the two backed away for a short moment to catch some breath. They could both see that this was getting nowhere, but neither of them were going to give up. They charged in unison. Sora took a powerful swing at Roxas' head. Roxas ducked and quickly shot up whilst Sora was still in the middle of stopping the last swing of his bat. Roxas seized the opportunity and swung the bat at Sora's ribs.

Sora dropped his bat and held his ribs as he fell to the ground. Roxas dropped his bat and knelt beside him.

"Sorry! Are you ok? I-"

"It's ok! But I am going to have one hell of a bruise tomorrow!" Sora laughed, despite his pain.

"I-"

Before Roxas could finish, the referee pulled his up and held his hand in the air.

"And our winner is, Roxas!"

Roxas quickly snatched his hand off of the man and helped Sora up.

"Good match!" Sora held his hand out, which Roxas took after a slight hesitation.

"You too!"

"Our next match will be starting an hour from now! Thank you" A voice spoke from the speakers placed around the event.

-*-

Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Xion, Terra and Aqua were all waiting for the boys at a café. As soon as the boys approached them, Kairi ran towards Sora and gave him to biggest hug yet. But Sora grunted in pain. Kairi removed her arms.

"Are you ok? Roxas! What did you do?" Kairi pointed at Roxas.

"I'm ok Kairi" Sora held his side.

"I already said sorry!" Roxas exclaimed.

"You should have got his head; it might have knocked some sense into him!" Ven joked and laughed, as did everyone, except Kairi.

"Where did he hit you?"

Sora pulled his top up to reveal a huge bruise covering the left side of his ribcage.

"OH MY GOD ROXAS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kairi skimmed the surface with her fingertip, causing Sora to flinch.

"It's not that bad! Honestly!" Sora exclaimed through his pain, whilst replacing his t-shirt to its previous position.

"Not that bad! Sora! I think you've broken your ribs!" Aqua intervened.

"If I had, then I wouldn't be walking around casually, would I?"

"Yeah bu-" Kairi started.

"Come on, let's get an ice cream!" Sora walked inside the café.

"On Roxas!" Axel added, which made everyone cheer.

-*-

After their ice cream's, the group decided to hang around near the stage because soon they would have to go back there anyway, plus Roxas and Ven would have to go a bit earlier for the upcoming match. Soon enough, the brothers were called to the stage.

"Wish us luck!" they waved as they walked away.

Axel made sure they were out of ear-shot and then turned to the rest of the group.

"I bet 100 munny on Ven!"

"Axel!" Xion almost shouted.

"I'll put 50 munny on Roxas" Sora handed the money to Axel.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted.

"Me too" Naminé handed over the munny.

Everyone stared at her open mouthed.

"What?"

"Naminé!" Xion and Kairi shouted together.

"The guys are doing it!" Naminé defended.

-*-

Roxas and Ven stood face to face on the stage, ready to battle at the given signal. You could hear several murmurs amongst the audience. Most likely people confused of the identical people.

"Let the battle, BEGIN!" The suddenly more enthusiastic referee called.

Ven swung at this call. Roxas jolted backwards as Ven swung again. Roxas ducked and swung his leg under Ven's feet in an attempt to trip him. However, Ven just jumped over his foot and focused on getting his balance back as Roxas quickly got to his feet. After a short pause, they charged at one another and their bats collided again and again and again. You could hear the strength in the 'clunk' the bats made as they slammed together. Ven moved his bat and held it above his head for a short second, then slammed it down in am attempt to hit Roxas' shoulder. Roxas leant to his side and swung the bat into Ven's ribs. Ven momentarily flinched but still continued to fight.

This continued for over five minutes. By this time, both Ven and Roxas were desperate for breath. But they still continued to fight. Roxas swung his bat left and right in an attempt to hit Ven but he just moved further and further backwards.

-*-

The whole audience gasped in shock as one of the contenders fell of the side of the stage.

"Falling off the stage or exceeding the given space to battle in is an immediate disqualification!" Sora shouted.

"How do we tell who won?" Xion called out.

"Can anyone tell them apart?" Kairi looked round to see all shaking heads.

A few of the stage hands rushed over to see how the boy was, whilst the referee took the other boys hand and held it high in the air for the audience to see.

"And, our struggle champion of 2010 is…"

-*-

CLIFFHANGER!!! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter because I have never written action before and I would like to know how it was =3 Also, tell me who you think won because I haven't even decided yet :S Thanks again to all my reviewers! YOU GUYS ARE ALL THE BESTEST!!!! Here, take a Camel as a token of my gratitude! (Not really, Camel's steal your water. Naughty camel! :P)(Also, I'm not high! I'm a geek so I get way over excited about fan fiction XD) Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	8. Who won?

A/N: Check out my other Namixas fic (called 'famous')! So, I still can't decide who should win the fight :S I am so indecisive (Big word!) So I am writing this completely of the top of my head! ^^

Taa to my reviews: LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Swanna; kara hikaru; Blinded Pyro; Muffin-pyon; Korstine; Wrath lover; MaStErMaSqUeRaDe; M31Galaxy

You all deserve better pets and a big bedroom! :P

_Also, Italics are people's thoughts._

-*-

Roxas continually swung at Ven, making him retreat further and further backwards. As they approached the edge of the stage, Roxas put all his strength into a final blow. Ven quickly dodged and moved behind him. In a state of confusion, Roxas turned around and saw his brother charging towards him. Roxas moved to the side milliseconds before his brother reached him. Ven managed to land a strong blow on Roxas arm, but didn't have the strength to stop himself, causing him to topple off the side of the stage.

The referee ran over to Roxas and held his hand in the air as a few stage hand went to help Ven.

"Our struggle champion of 2010 is…" The referee turned to Roxas and whispered in his ear "Which one are you?"

"Roxas" Roxas said, still catching his breath from the lengthy fight.

"ROXAS!!!!"

The audience cheered as the referee handed Roxas an impressive trophy and cheque for 500 munny. Ven was standing at the steps leading up to the stage with a smile on his face. A stage hand came over to Ven and asked him a few questions. After a moment or two, the stage had came back with an ice pack which Ven held on his wrist. Roxas hurried off the stage to see his brother. He put his trophy down and his munny in his pocket.

"Are you ok? What happened to your wrist?" Roxas pointed at Ven's hand.

"I just landed on it funny when I fell off the stage. But it's just a sprain." Ven smiled.

Just then, all the others came running towards them.

"You both did great!" Naminé tackled Roxas in a hug, which he gladly returned.

Terra and Aqua were paying more attention to Ven's wrist, but he managed to convince them he was ok.

"Great job dude!" Sora shook his hand despite Naminé still being attached to Roxas. Shortly after Naminé removed herself from him, a slight pink on her cheeks.

"You did GREAT!" Kairi nearly squealed, whilst jumping up and down like a 5 year old.

After congratulations from everyone, a man approached them. He bared a similar resemblance to the referee. He handed Roxas an envelope.

"Well done, Roxas"

"What's this?" Roxas inspected the envelope.

"An all expenses paid meal to the best restaurant in Twilight Town. Enjoy" the man turned to walk away.

"Wait!" The man turned around "why are you giving me this?"

You could practically hear the smirk on the man's face.

"Let's just say, I bet a lot of money on you, and you came through. Just my way of saying thanks." The man turned away and actually left this time.

"Whoa dude! You hit the jackpot today!" Axel looked at the sheet that Roxas had pulled from the envelope.

-*-

Roxas decided to make good use of the tickets that night. Especially since they had to leave tomorrow morning to get back to Destiny Islands. Sora decided not to join them because his ribs were still hurting, and Kairi decided to stay with him. Hayner and Olette also had other plans. Knowing what Sora was like, Roxas had left some spare clothes in Naminé's room.

After going back to freshen up, Roxas and Naminé walked down together, discussing the event of the day. They met Xion, Axel, Ven, Aqua and Terra outside. They went in and were immediately seated. After everyone had looked at the menu and ordered, they began chatting idly, most about the events of today.

"Dude, I still can't believe you won!" Xion said enthusiastically.

"Me neither" Ven laughed. "So, how are you going to spend the money?"

"Well I promised Nami if I won I would buy her an ice cream, but other than that, I have no clue. Any suggestions?" Roxas rested his head on this hand.

"You could spend it on someone other than you girlfriend, like me!" Axel joked.

"She's not my girlfriend" Roxas tried to hold back a blush, but failed miserable.

"Heh, whatever you say Roxas" Ven joined in.

At that moment, a waitress walked by, but then looked back and approached the table.

"Hey guys! Need a top up? Have your orders been taken yet?"

"No thanks. We're good."

"Ok, so, are you single?" the waitress leaned over and looked at Ven with her eyes that had way too much make-up on them.

"Actually-"

Aqua casually knocked her glass over. The waitress yelped as the water spilt on her shirt.

"Actually, whilst you're here, could you top up my water please?" Aqua waggled the glass at the soaked waitress.

Everyone at the table had to lower their heads to hide the fact that they were holding back laughter. The waitress grunted and walked away and everyone burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Aqua!" Xion said in between laughter.

"No one messes with my man" She leant over and pecked Ven on the lips.

A different waiter brought Aqua her drink, shortly followed by the meals. Everything was so well prepared. Whoever made this must have spent quality time on it. Everyone dug into their food. After the meals, everyone was full so they decided not to have dessert. Aqua, Terra and Ven had already left.

"I think I'll be going now" Axel yawned.

"Me too" Xion stood next to him and stretched her arms.

"Ok guys. I'll call you next time we're in Twilight Town"

"You better!" Xion said as she pulled him into a short hug.

"Anytime, dude" Axel high-fived him, then left.

"We should probably be getting back too" Naminé shivered.

"You must be freezing, you're only wearing a dress" Roxas took his jacket off and held it out for her.

"No, then you'd be cold. Anyway, I'm fine" Naminé shivered again as she held her arms.

"I'm fine. You need it more than me. Plus, I want to show you something before we go" he began walking in the opposite direction of the hotel, but then turned back to Naminé. "You coming?"

"Yeah!" Naminé smiled as she put his jacket on. She inhaled the cologne that was lingering on her jacket. It gently tickled her nostrils as she inhaled.

A minute or two later, they arrived at a door built into a wall.

"You brought me here to show me a door?" Naminé looked at him dumb folded.

"Don't be silly!" He pulled out a piece of material from his pocket then tied it round her eyes.

"Roxas, this is a little creepy" She said as she felt for his body, eventually landing her hands on one of his shoulders.

"Just relax. It's a surprise. And it's _definitely_ worth it. Trust me" She could here his smile.

"Ok then"

He gently held onto one of her hands and guided her to a staircase.

"We're coming to some stairs now, so watch you step"

"…Interesting choice of words there, Roxas…" She said, tripping up the first step. He caught her, but decided it would be too difficult this way.

"Wait a minute" She felt Roxas let go of her hand.

"Roxas, where did you go?" she held her hands out in front of her.

She felt a hand slide behind her knees whilst another one supported her back, and suddenly, she was being lifted in the air.

"It's easier this way."

She rested her head on his shoulder as he carried her up the stairs.

Soon she felt herself being put down gently. Roxas laid his hands on her shoulders and turned her round and she immediately felt a gentle breeze on her face. It was chilly but refreshing all the same.

"Okay, we're here" he removed her blind fold.

She was greeted by a view of the entire city. You could see all the houses and shops and the train rails and few people walking down the streets in the night time air. She turned around and Roxas was gone.

"Roxas! Don't try and scare me!"

"Calm down" Roxas appeared again, holding two sea-salt ice creams. He handed one to Naminé and sat on the edge of the clock tower. Naminé followed and sat next to him.

"It's beautiful up here" Naminé took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Yeah, you should see the sunset. It's even better than this"

They sat in silence for a few minutes whilst they finished their ice creams. Naminé leant her head on Roxas shoulder and sighed.

"I wish I could stay here forever" Naminé closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze brush again her face.

"I know what you mean"

Naminé moved her head and looked straight up into his brilliant blue eyes. He met her gaze and admired her own blue eyes. Roxas never knew so much passion could be exchanged in just a glance. Roxas inched closer as Naminé did the same. Their noses made contact and they both closed there eyes and prepared for the embrace but-

_Are we human  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold_

Roxas quickly backed away and in an attempt to escape the awkwardness of the situation, answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Roxas"

Sora was whispering again. Guess what that meant…

"Kairi has fallen asleep. Could you bunk with Nami again please?"

Roxas sighed. "Nami, is it ok if I bunk with you again?"

"Yeah sure" She kept her head down, hiding the violent blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah I can. I'll see you tomorrow" Roxas hung up.

"I guess we should get going" Naminé stood up and walked to the door.

"Yeah" Roxas followed close behind.

-*-

Naminé got back to the hotel room and was grabbing some PJ's. She turned around and realised Roxas had just taken off his shirt.

"Roxas, you could wait for me to get out the room, you know" She giggled.

He laughed in return then turned around and dumped his top next to his bed.

"Oh my god, Roxas!"

"What? Is there a spider?" Roxas looked around him quickly.

"No! There is a massive bruise on your arm!"

Roxas looked confused then looked down at his muscular arm.

"Oh yeah, it might be from when Ven hit me" He poked the bruise, and then flinched.

Naminé walked over and pulled him (using his good arm) down onto his bed so he was sitting. She then walked round to the other side and held his arm to get a closer look at it.

"It's looks swollen. You should be careful with this. It's going to sting in the morning" she was bored with the bruise now and was using the bruise as an excuse to feel his muscular arm.

"Isn't there anything that can make it better now?" Roxas whined.

"Aww, does Roxie Woxie want me to kiss it better?" She pouted jokingly.

"Is that an offer?" he joked in return.

Naminé stood up, grabbed her PJ's and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When she came back in, Roxas was already in bed, asleep. She walked over to him and sat by his side, looking at his sleeping face. She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and admired his face. There was no denying he was handsome, plus, he was also pretty muscular for his age. Probably because he was on the football team.

"Goodnight, Roxas" She whispered in his ear, then turned off the lights and got into her bed.

"Goodnight, Naminé" Roxas whispered back.

-*-

Naminé woke up. She was in her bed. What happened to the hotel? She stood up and looked out her window. In the tree house she was the same boy crying.

"Roxas?" She climbed across the branch and into the tree house. She sat down next to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and their blue eyes interlocked again. Roxas raised a hand a laid it on her cheek. He brought there lips together. For a moment, she was too shocked to react, but she soon felt soothed by his present and welcomed his lips to hers. After a minute or two, the separated. Naminé opened her eyes again and looked up, but again, she was in the tundra. No sign of Roxas anywhere. She turned, and to her surprise (not) she saw the chest again. She walked closer and looked at the all too familiar chest, only this time there was a key in the lock. Excited to see what was inside, she turned the key and listened to the lock working. She lifted the top of the chest.

There was only one item inside. She picked it up. It was a thin, silver chain, and on it, a heart-shaped locket. She opened the locked and saw a picture of Roxas.

What the hell did this all mean?

"Naminé! Naminé!" the voiced boomed over her.

Naminé sat upright. She was back in her hotel room. Kairi was stood over her, looking worried.

"Are you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare" Kairi held a hand to Naminé's forehead "you're burning up!"

"I'm ok, honestly" Naminé stood up and grabbed some clothes off the floor "What time is checkout?"

"12PM" Kairi put a few things in her bag.

"What time is it now?"

"Quarter past 11"

"Ok, I'm going for a quick shower" Naminé walked into the on-suite and locked the door.

-*-

After a long day of travelling, the group finally arrived back in Destiny Islands on Sunday night. Roxas and Sora went straight home but Naminé went round Kairi's to borrow a textbook for some homework that needed doing.

"Here you go" Kairi handed her the book.

"Thanks a million" Naminé glanced at the bookcase for a quick moment. Another book caught her eye. "What's that book?" Naminé pointed to a purple book.

"Hm..." Kairi pulled the book out the case and looked at the cover "the complete book of dreams" She read the title "Do you want to borrow it?"

"Is that ok? I keep having this weird dream about snow and..." Naminé avoid telling Kairi that Roxas kept appearing in her dreams "Erm… my old pet hamster"

_Smooth Naminé_

"Yeah of course, no one uses it anyway" Kairi handed the book to Naminé.

"Thanks, I need to go anyway. Bye" Naminé exited the house and walked back to her own.

As per usual, she was home alone. Her mum had to work a lot to provide for both herself and Naminé. Naminé quickly ran up to her room, dumped her weekend bag on the floor, put the textbook on her desk and sat down on her bed with the other book. After reviewing the dream, she decided on a few things she should look up.

"Snow…" Naminé whispered to herself whilst flicking through the pages "Here. Snow, the crystallization of an idea… Nope"

She began flicking again "Chest… Chest… Ah! A chest appearing in a dream can often symbolise locked up emotions, or important ideals" Naminé thought about this. "I'm not hiding any emotion, am I?"

Undecided about this she skipped many pages until she saw a word that really related to the dream.

"Lock/locked – Suggest we need to face emotions we have shut away. Recurring dreams involving locks often vanish after facing the emotion."

_Standing in line to see the show tonight  
And there's a light on, heavy glow  
By the way I tried to say I'll be there  
Waiting for_

Naminé picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Kairi"

"Hey Nami. Have you searched what your dream means yet?"

"Well yeah, but I can't make any sense of it"

"What does your dream mean?"

"It says that I have a locked away emotion and the dream won't go away until I face that emotion"

"Hm… I bet it's to do with Roxas"

"What?!"

"It's pretty obvious you like him Nami! And you two make such a cute couple!"

"I do _not_ like Roxas, Kairi!"

"Well even if you don't, he likes you!"

"He doesn't Kairi"

"Okay, then could you explain to me where you two snuck off to on the train?"

Naminé felt her cheeks warm up.

"We just went to look in the gift shop" Naminé lied quickly.

"Then why didn't you buy anything?"

"There was nothing I want to buy"

"Okay, then how about when I came into our hotel room and found Roxas on top off you?"

Naminé knew her cheeks were crimson right now.

"I've already told you this Kairi! I wouldn't wake up so he tickled me awake"

"Physical contact is a definite sign that someone likes you, Nami"

"He doesn't, Kairi. We're just friends"

"Yeah, so were me and Sora for 9 years"

"…Touché…"

"You're admitting you like him?!"

"No!!!! I do NOT like him like that!"

"Okay Nami, I'll believe you…"

_Sarcasm much?_

"Anyway, I have to go. Night Kairi"

"Night" Kairi hung up.

Naminé flopped back onto her bed, forgetting about the book next to her.

_I don't like Roxas, do I?_

-*-

A/N: So this chapter is pretty longish. I actually finished this chapter the day after I posted the last one. But I have made it a rule that I have to update every six days. Is that ok? Too quick? Too far apart? Let me know also seriously guys. I love people who ramble in reviews. I don't care if you talk about the most random things, I just love reading =3 in fact, here are some idea's of what to write for people who want to extend their reviews:

Your pet's diary

Hitler moustache… Fashion statement, or just plain weird?

Weird pairings! (Always funny to hear)

Hottest member of Organisation XIII (It surprised me when I found out how many people think Marluxia Is smexy =O not me!)

How is your pillow feeling today?

Should Lady Gaga be continued to held captive? Or released back into the wild?

Lick your computer, how does it taste?

Weirdest thing you've done!

To fan girl, or not to fan girl?

When was the last time you had a heart to heart conversation with your bedroom floor?

Justin Bieber, friend or food? (I'm a vegetarian btw :P)

Ever licked a battery? How about a battery hen?

(I promise I'm not high, some people think I am but I'm not. Drugs are a no no =D)

Anyway, anything in reviews seriously. Thank you dudes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Extra exclamation mark for reviewers (!)


	9. Mr Chubbles

A/N: Have any of you checked out my new Namixas fic? If no, then please do. I think you might like it. Also, DO NOT FEAR! I am totally devoted to this story. Until I have finished this, then the other fic (Famous) is just for fun :P Anyway this chapter may be a little weird for some, but I hope you enjoy it!

Dudes, YOU ROCK!!!: Korstine; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; EternallySky; kara hikaru; SlaveXBoyXlovelessXCrona (x2 :P); Blinded Pyro; Gatorgirl1999; M31Galaxy

You people are the ones who keep this story ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

-*-

Monday morning came and despite his tired state, Roxas managed to drag himself from his bed. He turned on his phone and went in a shower. When he came back into his room, he had two new messages.

_Hey dude! Sorry but I won't be at school today. Sora =D_

_Won't be in today. Not feeling well. Kairi :)_

-*-

Naminé ran down the stairs and quickly opened the door. As she thought, it was Roxas.

"Hey. Come in a minute I'm almost ready" Naminé walked in the living room. As per usual, her mum had already left.

"Nami, did you get a text from Sora and Kairi this morning?" Roxas sat on the sofa.

"I'm not sure, I haven't checked my phone yet" Naminé pulled her phone out of the pocket on her skirt and flipped it open. "Neither of them are coming school?"

"No. It seems weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Why don't you try ringing them?"

"I already did. Both of their phones are off" Roxas stood up and followed Naminé out the front door.

"Urgh, we have to walk" Naminé groaned.

"No, we don't." Roxas walked in the opposite way of the school.

"Roxas, where are you going?" She followed him.

"I got my car fixed" He smiled at her whilst walking over to the suave black car that sat in the driveway.

-*-

School that day was pretty average. It was just Naminé and Roxas and a few of their other friends at lunch. All in all the day was pretty boring, until after school.

Roxas was stood by his car waiting for Naminé. As she approached him, Roxas noted that a few groups of girls walking by starting whispering among themselves. Ignoring them Roxas climbed inside the car and Naminé hopped in the passenger seat.

"Erm… Naminé?"

"Yeah?" Naminé flipped her phone open.

"About what happened in Twilight To-"

"Oh my god!" Naminé turned the screen of her phone for Roxas to see.

_Come to the hospital after school with Roxas. Kairi_

"Do you think it's serious?" Roxas put his seatbelt on.

Naminé did the same. "Roxas, there is no smiley face at the end of Kairi's name! Of course it's serious!"

Roxas started the car and sped out of the parking lot at top speed.

The journey was silent. Roxas was sure that Naminé was worried.

"Hey" he placed a hand on the exposed part of her leg "Don't worry" He gave a reassuring smile.

"B-but" Tears formed in Naminé's eyes but refused to fall "what if one of our friends are seriously ill? Or even dead?"

"If it was that bad they would have pulled us out of school. I'm sure it's nothing, really" He removed his hand to change gear, leaving a cold mark on Naminé's leg.

Shortly after they turned into the hospital and parked up. They ran into reception and caught the attention of a woman behind they counter.

"Hey, can you tell me where one of my friends are please?" Roxas said gasping for air.

"Ok, what is their name?"

"Sora Naramiku or Kairi Hitachi"

The nurse typed a few things in to a computer whilst Naminé and Roxas waited anxiously.

"Ah, yes. Sora is a patient here. If you take the elevator to the 14th floor then go to the left, you should see his room straight away"

"Thank you" They turned and quickly went up to his room. Roxas swung the door open to find a nurse making the bed. He looked at Naminé in confusion before the nurse approached him.

"Can I help you?"

"My friends Sora is supposed to be in this room" He scanned the room again.

"Ah yes, he is in theatre at the moment"

"Theatre?!" Naminé shouted loud enough to attract the attention of some elderly patients.

"Yes, I can take you to the waiting area if you like"

Naminé turned to face me "That's probably where Sora's mum is waiting"

Roxas turned to look at the nurse again "Thank you"

They followed the nurse down the corridor. Roxas turned to look at Naminé. He could see her wiping some tears on the back of her hand. He was worried, but knew he had to be strong for him and Naminé. The approached a few rows of blue seats where they caught site of Sora's mum and Kairi sitting next to each other, looking quite teary eyed.

"Hey!" Roxas ran over to them, Naminé followed.

They both looked up and Kairi attempted a smile, but failed.

"What happened?" Naminé sat next to them.

Sora's mum looked up. "Sora has punctured one of his lungs and broke 3 ribs on one side of his chest" A tear ran down her face.

"But it isn't very serious. He will be ok" Kairi actually smiled this time.

As if on queue a surgeon approached and removed his gloves and mask.

"Hello, Mrs. Naramiku. I'm glad to tell you your son is fine and will be monitored closely for the next week. Hopefully, we can discharge him sometime next week."

"Thank you!" She stood up and shook hands with the surgeon before he walked away.

-*-

Everyone was stood round Sora's bed. It was weird seeing him when he wasn't smiling, although he did seem kind of peaceful.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Naminé broke the silence.

"Soon, probably" Kairi sat by him, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"I'm going to go and get a cup of coffee. Do you three want anything?" Sora's mum looked around.

Naminé and Roxas shook there heads.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" Kairi stood up and followed the woman out the room, closing the door behind her.

Naminé turned to Roxas with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you ok?"

It was a moment before Roxas lifted his head.

"This is my fault" He looked at the wall opposite him.

"Roxas, don't be stupid. This is _not_ your fault!"

"It is! I was the one who hit him to hard. I didn't even think I was strong enough to break someone's ribs!" He buried his head in the palms of his hands.

"Roxas!" Naminé put her hands on his shoulders; he looked up into her eyes. "This is not your fault! It was just a game. And everyone is going to be ok" she smiled.

A small smile crept onto his face too. The moment was interrupted by Roxas' phone beeping. He flipped it open.

_Nice going, bro! You broke my wrist! Ven :-P_

"Oh my god! Can this day get any worse?!"

"What?" Roxas handed Naminé the phone and buried his head in his palms again.

Her eyes crept across the screen and a shocked look appeared on her face.

"You can't blame that on yourself! He fell off the stage all by himself!" She smiled slightly.

The door opened and Kairi and Mrs. Naramiku walked in holding polystyrene cups.

"Hey Kairi, Ven broke his wrist!" Roxas spoke miserably. But Kairi just laughed.

Everyone gave her a confused look.

"Why is that funny?" Roxas said.

"Deary me, Roxas, I guess we've learnt not to mess with you or Mr. Chubbles!" Kairi burst out laughing.

"Mr. Chubbles?" Naminé looked at him with a curious smile on her face.

His cheeks reddened.

"You promised you wouldn't speak of that again!" Roxas turned redder.

"What?" Naminé stood up excitedly "You can't not tell me now!"

"Yes, we can!" Roxas folded his arms. He looked angry, but like he was about to burst about laughing at the same time.

"You still have Mr. Chubbles?" Mrs. Naramiku's smile widened.

"Does it really matter?" There were no words to describe the coulor of Roxas' face.

Mrs. Naramiku opened her purse and pulled out a small photograph which she then handed to Naminé. It was a picture of Kairi, Sora and Roxas. Sora had one arm around each of his friends. Kairi was sticking her tongue out in a child like manner and Roxas had a toothy grin on his face that was very similar to Sora's.

"Aww! You where all so cute! But what's this got to do with" Naminé air quoted "Mr. Chubbles"

Kairi stood behind her and pointed to a blue unicorn plushie that Roxas was holding. It was only just in the shot, so it wasn't obvious on first glance.

"Why is Roxas holding a unicorn?" She looked confused.

"Naminé, meet Mr. Chubbles" Kairi laughed.

Naminé looked at Roxas with a huge grin on her face.

"…Go on, laugh" Roxas hid his face in his hands.

Naminé giggled lightly for a moment then leaned over to Roxas and pointed to the picture.

"I had a plushie that looked just like that!" She remained smiling and giggling. "Only she was a giraffe and her name was Gee"

"You mean that Giraffe that sits on your window seat?"

"The very one!" She smiled and they both laughed.

"Mr. Chubbles?" A third voice joined the party.

Everyone quickly looked down at Sora who was just opening his eyes and adjusting to the light of the room.

"Sora!" everyone looked at him.

"Hey, why were you all talking about Mr. Chubbles? I thought I was dreaming" He propped himself up on his elbows.

They all laughed a bit, including Roxas this time.

-*-

The next week at school was reasonably normal with the exception of no Sora and of Naminé and Roxas being slightly more flirtatious and yet awkward towards each other (amazingly, at the same time). Everyone was glad when the weekend finally came. Kairi had persuaded Naminé to finally go dress shopping on Saturday. Although she wouldn't admit it, Naminé was excited to go.

Naminé was sat in her room, getting ready to go, when she received a message.

_Hey Namin_é_. I will be passing through Destiny Islands for the weekend. Wanna meet up? Demyx =) x_

"Urgh!" Naminé dropped her phone on her bedside table, before lying on her bed and burying her head in her pillow "The last thing I need right now is my ex showing up!"

He phone rang on her bedside table again, this time signalising a phone call. Without looking or removing her head from her pillow, she answered.

"Hwwo?"

"Naminé? I can't understand you" It was Roxas.

She removed her head from her pillow and turned to lye on her back.

"That any better?"

"Much! What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Erm…" the text sprung into her mind "I think I might be busy, why?"

"Well my cousin is coming into town and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with us"

"I might be able to. I'll text you in a bit because I just heard my ex is coming into town and he wants to meet up"

Roxas felt something pang in his stomach. "O-oh, really?" He tried not to sound to upset.

"Yeah" Naminé sat up "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Can I call you back in a bit, I think Kairi is here and I'm still not fully dressed.

"Ok, see ya!" he hung up.

Naminé looked down and realised she wasn't wearing her t-shirt. She had left it on the radiator to dry last night. She walked across her room and slipped it on, followed by a hoodie. She loved the feeling of the warm fabric on her skin, especially in the current cold weather.

She grabbed her shoulder bag, phone and iPod off her desk and ran down the stairs.

-*-

Roxas put his phone down on his desk.

_It's just Namin_é_'s ex. It's not as if I'm going to meet him. Why does it even bother me?_

Feeling flushed, Roxas opened his window and stood there whilst the cool breeze massaged his face. Opening his eyes, he saw Naminé walk across her room wearing only her bra. Fortunately, she quickly slid a top she picked up off the radiator and slid it over her petite figure before putting a hoodie on, grabbing some stuff off her desk and exiting her room. He turned around and sat on his window sill, mesmerised by her perfect shape and the look of her healthy skin. Still blushing, he sat on his bed and opened his phone.

1 new message.

_Sora told me about the bet! Don't worry, I won't tell Nami about it but I think you are going to looooooooooooooooose! ;) Kairi :P_

Roxas buried his head in his pillow.

"I starting to think so, too"

-*-

"What about this one?" Kairi emerged from a changing stall wearing a yellow dress that clung to her figure.

"No!" Naminé buried her head in her hands.

Kairi dropped her shoulders and walked back inside the cubicle. "Why can't I find the perfect dress?"

"I'm sure there is one somewhere!"

As if on queue, Naminé turned to her left to see a pink dress. It was about knee high and had small pink straps. It went in at the waist and flared out at the hips.

"Try this one!" Naminé threw the pink dress over the top of the cubicle and caught the yellow one Kairi had just tried on and put it back on its hanger.

A minute later, Kairi came out of the stall.

"Wow!" Naminé admired her friends dress "you look amazing!"

"Thank you" Kairi curtsied jokingly. "But now it's your turn" Kairi turned to one of the many racks and began to rummage for something for Naminé.

Naminé sighed and sat down on one of the chairs. She hated shopping.

"AHHHH!" Kairi came running towards her. She grabbed Naminé's hand, pulled her into a cubicle, hung the dress up, exited the cubicle and closed the curtain in one swift move.

"You get way too excited about things like this Kairi" Naminé said whilst slipping the dress over head.

"Yeah, yeah. Have you got it on yet?"

Naminé pulled back the curtain and stepped out.

"What do you think?" Naminé held her hands behind her back.

Tears form in Kairi's eyes.

"You look beautiful!"

Naminé felt a small blush form on her cheeks from the complement. The dress was a light blue coulor and went in at the waist, but then just casually hung around her hips. It was not too tight, but at the same time not too loose.

It was perfect.

-*-

Roxas was sat in the living room doing some homework with the TV on in the background.

_Knock knock._

Roxas abandoned his homework and went to answer the door. He was shocked to find his blonde friend standing there.

"Hey Roxas. I left my keys at home and my mum has gone out. Is it ok if I stay here for a little while" She looked a tad embarrassed.

"Of course! Thank god you turned up! I think I was about to die of boredom. My cousin said he would be here an hour ago!"

Naminé walked in and placed the bag on one of the chairs in the living room.

"Do you want a drink?" Roxas walked into the kitchen as Naminé followed.

"Yes please!" She said, hopping up onto one of the stools.

Roxas got two glasses out of the cupboard and sat them down on the counter.

"Is-" There was another knock at the door. "Ah! My cousins here!" Roxas ran out the room.

Roxas opened the door to show a teen about his age, if not a bit older, with a mullet type hair due.

"Hey Roxas!"

Naminé was still sat in the kitchen by herself.

_That's weird. That sounded just like-_

"Naminé! I would like you to meet my cousin, Demyx!"

-*-

And the drama begins!!! :P For anyone who didn't understand the last bit, Demyx, Roxas' cousin, is also Naminé's Ex :) Tell me what you think of that please. Like? Love? Hate? All reviews are welcomed! I am off school for two weeks so I will update more often ^_^ until I have to go back to school anyway.

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to hear your views on homosexuality. Some people think it's wrong and some people think it's right. I honestly don't know what I think though :S I'd love to hear your views!


	10. Hoodies!

A/N: Warning! This chapter may contain levels of drama some fan girls may not be able to handle! ^_^ haha. I'm joking. I don't think it will be that dramatic but till more so than the others. Anyway, PLEASE review dude!

Thanks a hundred BILLION times to my reviews: Korstine; M31Galaxy; SuperTacocat; Wrath lover; Gatorgirl1999; Muffin-pyon; Swanna; LivingHerOwnFairyTale;

YOU GUYS RULE AND SHOULD ALL BE SHOWERED WITH MUFFINS AND OTHER ITEMS FOUND IN STARBUCKS!

-*-

"Naminé? What are you doing here?" Demyx stared at the girl in confusion.

"I live next door" She tried her best to smile.

"Dude, you know my ex?" Demyx turned to Roxas.

"Demyx is your ex?" Roxas turned to Naminé.

"Roxas is your cousin?" Naminé turned to Demyx.

The all kind looked around for an awkward minute or two.

"I'm going to take my stuff upstairs" Demyx turned and exited the room.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your ex?" Roxas whispered loudly when he was sure Demyx couldn't hear.

"I didn't know he was your cousin!" She paused for a minute and took out her phone that had just beeped. "My mum's home. Thank you for letting me stay here for a bit" She smiled and put her arms casually around Roxas. Without thinking he returned the gesture. They stood like that for a short moment before realising what they were doing, and separating.

Naminé smiled to escape the awkward moment. "Bye Roxas" She turned and walked out the door.

Roxas stood there for a moment, hypnotised by her perfume that had been left in the air, even after she had gone.

"Whoa, you've got it bad, dude!" Demyx was stood on the stairs.

"W-what are you talking about?" Roxas walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"You _like_ like Naminé" He winked and sat in one of the chairs.

"Do not!" He exclaimed like a child would.

"Dude, why do you have a dress?" Demyx pointed to the carrier bag that was left behind on the sofa.

"I do not like her!" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What? I didn't even ask you that! Plus, its pretty obvious you do" he winked again and stuck out his tongue. "Let me guess, you were just thinking about her"

_Well yes! I can't get her out of my head! Not that I'm complaining._

"No! I was thinking about my homework" Roxas pulled out his phone to text Sora.

_Dude, can we rethink this bet thing? Roxas =P_

-*-

"Mum, I'm home!" Naminé shouted as she entered the house.

Her mother was sat at the kitchen table with her laptop out and a cup of coffee next to her.

"Naminé sweetie! How was your day?" He mum removed her eyes from the electronic device for a few seconds.

"Great, thank you! I got a dress for Sora's party" She smiled.

Her mum gave her a confused look. "Where is it?"

She looked down herself and realised she wasn't holding it.

"Cr- I mean sugar. I left it at Roxas' house!" She smacked her forehead.

"Well you can just pop back round and get it, right?"

As much as she wanted to show her mum the new dress, she really _didn't_ want to see Demyx.

"Actually, he went out. He text me saying he will drop it off in a bit. Anyway, I have homework to do" Naminé went to climb the stairs.

"Ok, dear. Have fun"

_Sometimes I wonder if that woman hears me._

-*-

Roxas had gone to see Sora during visiting hours. Naminé and Kairi didn't come because only 2 people were allowed in the room at a time, so they all took it in turns.

"So, why do you want to call off the bet?" Sora had a way too mischievous grin on his face.

"I-I just think, that, erm…" Roxas stuttered.

_Smooth Roxas._

"You realised you're attracted to Naminé?" Sora inched forward.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head.

"You did! Admit it!"

Roxas lowered his head.

"Hmrfh" Roxas mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Sora held a hand to his ear.

"FINE! I admit it! I am attracted to Naminé!" he shouted in a sudden burst of energy.

"Finally!" He patted Roxas on the back "so, when are you going to ask her out?"

"…I can't…"

"Huh?" the smile faded from Sora's voice.

"You know how my cousin Demyx is in town for the weekend?"

"Yeah…?" Sora nodded slowly.

"Turns out he is Nami's ex" Roxas looked saddened and buried his face in his hands "God I'm so stupid!"

"You're not stupid, Roxas."

"Yes I am! I finally like the one girl I can't have!" Roxas stood up.

"…well at least it's a girl…" Sora interrupted the silence.

Despite the serious atmosphere in the room, Sora and Roxas both burst out laughing. They had had this conversation before.

Flashback!

_Sora and Roxas were watching a movie in the basement of Roxas house._

"_Roxas?" Sora spoke out of the blue with his eyes still fixated on the screen._

"_Yeah?" Roxas picked up his coke and took a swig._

"_Are you gay?"_

_Coke was launched everywhere._

"_I mean, it's ok if you are! I was just wondering" Sora added, looking at the coke that had been spread across the floor._

"_NO! What would make you think I'm…gay…? He said the word as though it were foreign._

"_It's just you don't really seem to be into girls. I mean, when was the last time you had a girlfriend? Or even went on a date?"_

"_Sora" Roxas was mopping up the coke he spat on the floor "The only reason I don't date is because… I don't trust the girls who actually ask me out. They all seem like the type to sleep around, you know…"_

"_Ok." Sora returned to the film._

"_You believe me, don't you?"_

"_Yeah. I was just wondering"_

End of flashback!

"Yeah, and at least I'm not drinking coke as well!" Roxas and Sora laughed harder.

A bell rang, meaning visiting hours were over.

"Well, I have to go" Roxas picked up his coat off of one of the chairs.

"Uhh, but it's sooooooooooo boring in here! There's nothing to do!" Sora whined and cross his arms.

"Sucks for you then" Roxas stuck out his tongue. "And Sora, no word to Kairi about Nami please"

Sora put his phone down.

"Uhh. Now I'm going to be more bored!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Bye, Sora"

Roxas exited the hospital and walked into the hospital parking lot to find his car. It was raining heavily. Roxas was almost drenched after only a minute of walking to his car. He got in am turned the heater up and the radio on. He took of his drenched coat and threw it on the back seats. His nice dry hoodie was all he needed.

A few blocks from home, Roxas noticed a girl walking in the rain by herself. He quickly recognised the flaxen hair that had been reduced to one long string after being soaked in water. He pulled over and opened the window of the door opposite.

"Get in. You must be freezing!"

Without hesitation jumped in the car and did the window up. Roxas noticed she was only wearing jean shorts, a plain white tee and thin cardigan.

"You'll catch your death if you sit in that soaking wet t-shirt" He took off his hoodie. "Put this on"

"Thanks" she looked at him. "Can you turn your head for a minute?" she smiled again.

"Sorry, yeah" He covered his eyes and looked the other way, sad he couldn't catch another glimpse of her goddess like body.

She slid it over her head. It was too big for her petite figure, and came down to about her mid thigh's, but Roxas thought she looked cute wearing his hoodie.

She sighed in relief as the warmth from the hoodie radiated into her skin, warming her up. Her soaked t-shirt sat in the foot well of the passenger seat in a ball, along with her cardigan.

"It's so nice and warm!" She squealed in excitement as her body increased in temperature.

"Thanks? Heh" He laughed and drove to their houses. She quickly ran to her house. When she was standing under the cover of the porch, she turned and waved at Roxas, before going inside her house.

Still sat in his car, Roxas noticed Naminé's top still on the floor or his car. He picked it up and brought it inside with him. When Roxas entered the house, he put Naminé's top and cardigan in the washing machine to be washed.

_Beep beep_

_Thank you Roxas. Nami __ x_

-*-

A/N: I know this chapter is short and kind of filler, but I just wanted to give my WICKED REVIEWERS (and readers, but I prefer reviewers!) a bit more fluff, kind of. Tell me what you thought of this chapter please.

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to hear what you want to happen further on in this story! I will read + reply to all suggestions and try my best to get them in =) Also, I will dedicate the next chapter of this story to the person who gives me the most inspiration/best idea! (Just my way of saying thanks ^_^) Thanks you dudes!


	11. Really Demyx?

A/N: I think we have established that this story is going to get kind of complicated pretty soon. So, lets see what happens!

These following people are the AWSOMESTED DUDES IN THE WORLD!!!!!!! (A.K.A: My reviewers :P): M31Galaxy; Korstine; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Muffin-pyon; Gatorgirl1999; Swanna/EternallySky; Wrath lover;

And the person whose review gave me the most inspiration was…. *drum roll* EternallySky/Swanna!!!!! This chapter is dedicated to you =3 (Even though some of your stuff will be used in future chapters :P)

-*-

Roxas went up to his room. He opened the door and jumped backwards when he saw Demyx sat on his bed with his Sitar.

"Dude, your wet" Demyx pointed towards his drenched cousin.

"Really? I had no idea!" Roxas quickly took his top off and looked in his draws for another one. Demyx returned to his Sitar.

"I'm going for a shower" Roxas exited his room and walked down the hall, texting at the same time.

_No problem. Roxas =P x_

-*-

Naminé had returned to her room after she had a bath. She dried her hair and changed into a white strappy tee and some short shorts that were originally part of a set of PJ's. She went to grab her dressing gown which usually hung on the back of the door. Realising that was in the wash, she turned her attention to Roxas hoodie that was on the radiator. She slid the warm fabric over her head and once again was amazed at the warmth it brought to her. She sat on her bed and checked her phone.

1 New message:

_No problem. Roxas =P x_

She smiled. It was weird that Roxas was putting kisses at the ends of his texts, but she thought it was cute. She replied to the text.

_I hope you don't want this hoodie back by the way. I have adopted it =3 It's mine now :) Nami :) x_

She set her phone down next to her.

_I'm bored now._

Naminé looked round her room for something to do. Eventually, she found a box in the bottom of her closet full of old sketchbooks. She pulled out the one that was on top of the pile and flicked through the pages.

There were various drawings. A tree, some flowers, Roxas, a pie…

_Wait, Roxas?!_

Naminé quickly flicked backwards. There was a drawing of Roxas. It was good, even if he did say so herself. You could see every spike in his hair and his eyes were draw as accurately as possible. She admired it for a moment, but was interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly put the sketchpad back and closed the closet door.

The handle turned and Kairi was stood there.

"Hey Nami!" She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Hi Kairi. What're you doing here?" Naminé smiled followed by a look of confusion.

"I just came to get my books back"

Naminé grabbed them off of her bookshelf and handed them to Kairi.

"Thanks, Nami"

_Beep beep_

They both looked at the phone on Naminé's bedside table. Kairi quickly passed it to her friend and sat quietly whilst Naminé read the text.

_Promise you'll take good care of it? Roxas =P x_

Naminé giggled and a slight pink spread on her cheeks.

_Promise I will =) you can come and visit it anytime :P Nami :) x_

Naminé closed her phone and turned her attention back to Kairi who had moved off the books.

"Who was that?" Kairi smirked.

"No one" Naminé held her phone tight.

"Tell me or I'll be forced to check your messages" Kairi smiled further.

"You wouldn't…" Naminé gave her a playful glare.

_Beep beep._

Naminé opened her phone again and went to read the message, but Kairi quickly snatched it and read the message.

_I still have your t-shirt and cardigan ;) I might have to hold them hostage too XD Roxas =P x_

Kairi looked at Naminé with the biggest smile yet on her face.

"Why does Roxas have your t-shirt and cardigan?"

A bright red fell across the blonde's face.

"And you're wearing his hoodie!" Kairi jumped up and pointed at Naminé.

"It's because-"

"You adopted it?" Kairi shook Naminé's phone at her, the smile remaining still.

"Kairi!" Naminé finally snatched the phone back.

"I think it's cute! Sora gave me a t-shirt of his for me to sleep in when we started dating" She looked as though she was reliving the memory.

"That's different! You are his girlfriend" Naminé checked the message Kairi had read and smiled.

_If you want, but I don't think they are your size! Nami :) x_

Naminé returned to glare at Kairi.

"If you really want to know, Roxas gave me a lift home because it was raining. He didn't want me to get ill so I took of my top and put his hoodie on instead. Is that ok with you?" Naminé huffed.

"Then why are you still wearing it now?"

A small smile appeared on Naminé's face.

"It's really comfy!" She flailed the long sleeves around.

"I know right?" Kairi giggled holding a finger to her lip as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Anyway, I have to go. Night Nami"

"Night Kai" Kairi closed the door behind her as Naminé plopped herself back down on her bed.

_Beep beep._

_Are you calling me fat? Roxas =P x_

Naminé giggled to herself.

_Nah, you're muscular ;P Nami :) x_

As much as she had denied it up until now, she was confessing. She did like Roxas. She was attracted to him and she so badly wanted to see him. She opened her window and saw it was night time. The rain had let up the sun had set. Naminé grabbed her phone, and in the infamous actions of Roxas, climbed along the branch and sat down in the tree house.

It was peaceful in here. As if she had lost all connections with the outside world. It was dry and warm due to the protection of the leaves from the rest of the tree.

-*-

Roxas was sat on his bed texting Naminé. He had earlier finally openly admitted his feelings for Naminé.

_Beep beep._

_Nah, you're muscular ;P Nami :) x_

He loved the little kisses she put at the end of each text. Even though he knew they were just 'friendly' kisses.

_You would know ;) Roxas =P_

He chucked and opened his window. He saw something in amongst the leaves of the tree that hadn't fallen, despite the wintery weather. He looked closer and recognised it was his hoodie, meaning It was also Naminé (Or his hoodie had grown legs). He quickly wrote a note to Demyx saying he would be back in a bit, no stating where he was going or a specific time to be back by intentionally.

He opened his window and climbed along the branch and fought his way amongst the leaves to the tree house.

"Hello" Naminé smiled at him. She was sitting by herself with her knee's brought up to her chest.

He scooted over and sat next to her.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Not really, I adopted your hoodie"

They both smiled.

She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. He moved his arm around her and held her close, resting his head on hers.

After a long time in the comfy position, Roxas broke the silence.

"This is nice" His breath moved a few stray hairs on her head.

"Yeah"

They spent a good half hour in the same position. Finally, Roxas moved, causing Naminé to move too.

Roxas looked down at the girl. He ran a hand through her flaxen hair, leaving his hand tangled in the hair on the back of her head. He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers for a short moment. Naminé responded, pressing her lips to his passionately. They continued this for moments before parting, theirs foreheads still touching together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that" Roxas said still catching his breath.

She smiled. "I think I do" She gently pecked his again, but shortly after he pulled away.

"What about Demyx?"

Naminé paused for a moment, moving her head backwards so they were no longer touching.

"One of us will have to talk to him" She concluded.

"Yeah… I think you should"

"Why me?" She pouted.

"Two reasons. One, you're a girl, so he can't hit you if he's angry. And two, he's staying at my house. Things could get awkward"

"…Fine…" Naminé cross her arms but sighed.

"I better get going before Demyx has a fit" Roxas chuckled.

"Same, I hope my mum hasn't noticed me missing" She stood up as much as she could in the small tree house.

"By the way, that hoodie looks cute on you" Roxas smiled at Naminé.

"Thanks" She giggled and smiled cutely, before climbing along the branch back to her room.

-*-

Roxas climbed through his window to find his room empty. He walked down stairs and saw Demyx sat in front of the TV with his auntie and uncle (A.k.a, Roxas' parents) watching some kind of talent show. He went back to his room and opened his laptop.

**Login**: Roxasskaterdude

**Password**: ******

**Roxas Ayaka** has had a great night :)

**Naminé Ryuusei** and **3 others** like this.

23 comments

**Sora Naramiku **Why why?

**Kairi Hitachi** Do tell Roxas! =D

**Roxas Ayaka **Just been a good night

**Kairi Hitachi **We want details! It can't just be a good night for no reason.

**Sora Naramiku **Go Kairi FTW!! ^^

**Roxas Ayaka **You want to know?

**Kairi Hitachi **YESS!!!!!!!! Tell me now or I will text you all night!

**Roxas Ayaka **well no one has died. That's why tonight is good. :L

**Kairi Hitachi **-_- major letdown! I was excited for a moment there Roxas!

**Roxas Ayaka **You get excited over everything!

**Kairi Hitachi **Do not :(

**Sora Naramiku **You do actually :D

**Kairi Hitachi **Sora! :( You upset me now…

**Sora Naramiku **you do get excited over everything. But it's one of the many reasons why I love you. 3

**Naminé Ryuusei **Aww, Sora! That's sweet!

**Kairi Hitachi **I know, that's one of the many reasons why I love him 3

**Roxas Ayaka **You guys are taking up all the room on my profile! :P

**Naminé Ryuusei **Good! There is nothing on your profile anyway :P

**Roxas Ayaka **:'( you've bummed me out now

**Naminé Ryuusei **I'm sorry. Get Mr. Chubbles to kiss your ego better :P

**Kairi Hitachi **Whoa! When did Naminé become evil? :D

**Sora Naramiku **Haha! Roxas got pwned!

**Roxas Ayaka **:P

-*-

Naminé sat in her room with her laptop out. She decided that she definitely had to talk to Demyx and soon since he was leaving tomorrow lunch time. She picked up her phone and began texting.

_Hey Demyx. Can you come round mine tomorrow please? I want to talk to you about something. Nami :)_

Moments later she received her reply.

_Sure. There is something I need to talk to you about too. Demyx =D_

Let the panic begin. Naminé was confused. What could he possibly want to talk to her about? Maybe Roxas already told him what happened between them. But the why would Roxas tell Naminé to talk to him. All sorts of scenarios ran through her head until one really worried her.

_What if he's still in love with me?_

-*-

Waking up the next morning, Demyx got off of Roxas bed (where he had been sleeping) and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. He was dreading telling her his news. To the point were he was shaking as he dressed himself in some dark, skater Jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"11.38AM" he whispered.

Roxas entered the room, startling Demyx.

"Who dude, what's up?" Roxas questioned as he sat on his bed.

"Nothing. I'm just going to see Naminé for a bit" He smiled and left.

"Okay, but when you come back I am sooo playing you on guitar hero!" Roxas made his competitive face.

"Heh, you're on!"

-*-

Naminé was sat in the kitchen awaiting the arrival of Demyx. She had been thinking about what he needed to tell her all night. It had played on her thoughts and kept her awake for hours.

_Knock knock._

Hesitantly, Naminé opened her front door to see Demyx. His mullet type hair due still the exact same as she remembered.

"Hi Demyx" She gestured for him to come inside, as he did.

"Hey Nami"

They sat down in the lounge and sat facing each other. After a short silence, Naminé decided to come straight out with it.

"Demyx, I need to ask-"

"Actually Nami, is it ok if I tell you my thing first?"

She nodded her head and listened intently to every word.

"Our relationship made me realise something and I haven't really told anyone except one of my …friends… this yet but, I'm-"

_Please don't say you're in love with me! Please don't say you're in love with me! Please don't say you're in love with me!!!_

"I'm gay"

Naminé's draw dropped at the news. After a moment or two, she noticed Demyx's eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Nami, but-"

Naminé shuffled over to him and hugged him comfortingly.

"Don't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for!" She held her hands around his abdomen. She could feel a few tears falling from his eyes. He sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand.

"Thanks Nami." He smiled.

"Actually, I need to ask you something too" her expression turned deadly serious and a little bit pink.

"Sure"

"Well…" She started "Me and Roxas kind of… _like_ like each other, but we both agreed that unless you were ok with it then we wouldn't start dating or anything. I know you're my ex and everything and…y'know" her face continually grew red during the monologue.

He laid a hand on her small shoulder.

"Honestly, I knew Roxas liked you the moment I saw the way he looked at you. I have no problem with it" he smiled cheerfully, causing her to smile.

"Thanks"

"Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends?"

She giggled lightly "I would like that"

-*-

Roxas was sat in his room practising for the upcoming guitar hero war that would initiate soon. Demyx entered the room looking a bit sad.

"Dude, where is your guitar hero spirit?" Roxas grinned playfully.

Demyx just looked at him and almost immediately, Roxas knew something was up.

"Demyx? Are you ok?"

As if avoiding the question, Demyx decided to get straight to the point.

"If I tell you something, do you promise you won't hate me?" Demyx lowered his face.

"Unless you killed or raped some one then yeah. Why?"

Demyx took a deep breath.

"I'm gay"

Roxas laughed, causing Demyx to give him an unreadable expression.

"Dude, why would I hate you over something like that? You're my cousin. I don't care about your sexuality, gender or hair coulor. As long as you're happy then I'm happy!"

"Thanks" Demyx looked the happiest he had this entire visit.

"No problem. Now, are you ready to be thrashed on guitar hero?" Roxas threw a guitar at him, which he caught with ease.

"Haha, you're going down!"

They laughed together whilst throwing around some competitive insults.

-*-

A/N: I think this chapter is quite long. Please tell me what you think and be truthful please. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEEE review =3

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to know when the last time you wore a t-shirt that had words on it was. Easy for some, but for others it can take a while to figure out. Go on and tell me when you wore the t-shirt and what it looked like :D


	12. Roxas? You're Italian?

A/N: So, I got some really positive feedback on the last chapter. I think you will like this chapter although I feel a bit of writers block coming on :S I will try my hardest to get it finish and update for my lovely reviewers of whom I love so much =3

Those lovely reviewers are: M31Galaxy; James birdsong (Your review made me laugh. Its so simple but funny :P) kara hikaru; Gatorgirl1999; EternallySky; PrincessKairi129; Wrath lover; esp-yume (Gracias); LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Korstine (even though I knew he wouldn't like that chapter); Little Chiquita;

Congratulations! You're not illiterate!

On with the story!

-*-

As Roxas put the last few sweet wrappers in a bin bag and took it out to the trashcan, he finally had his room back to the way it was when Demyx arrived. How the hell can one guy make so much mess? That was yet to be discovered, but he had left and so Roxas had his room clean and to himself again. It was now Sunday night.

_Beep beep._

Roxas retrieved the phone from his pocket and unlocked it.

1 new message.

_Hey dude. Have you lost the bet yet? Sora =D_

Roxas went inside before he sent a message back. He plonked down on the sofa and switched the TV on in the background.

_I thought we called the bet off? -Roxas =P_

_Nope! You wanted to call off the bet but I don't think so mister! We only have three days left anyway. Sora =D_

_Whatever dude. –Roxas =P_

Roxas wanted to know what Demyx said. He hadn't asked him because he didn't know what Naminé had told him or if she had told him. He hadn't spoken to her since that night they kissed either.

Eventually Roxas decided to text her.

-*-

Naminé was stood in the hallway whilst her mum went through her stuff making sure she had everything.

"Ok, I have my laptop, luggage, outfit for conference, phone charger" she turned her head to the doorway "And my taxi has just arrived. Are you sure you are ok to stay her on your own for two weeks Naminé?" Her mum questioned with a look of concern.

"Of course. This isn't the first time you've left me on my own y'know" she smiled.

"I know. But I feel bad being away for Christmas and New Year" She pouted.

"It doesn't matter. We can have our own little celebration when you get back. It isn't your fault you have to go on the business trip." Naminé tried her hardest to stop her mum feeling guilty.

Her mum put her arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I have left plenty of food in the house and some ready meals in the fridge. There is some money for a takeaway one night in the kitchen jar plus some extra money in case you need anything. I've left the number of the hotel I'm staying at on the fridge and if you need, I have asked Mr and Mrs Ayaka and they said you can go to them" she realised Naminé from her hug and opened the front door with all her luggage. Naminé stood in the doorway waving to her mum as the taxi pulled away.

She closed the door and retreated to the living room. She had been on her own plenty of times before, so she really wasn't bothered.

_Beep beep._

_What did Demyx say? –Roxas =P_

She smiled.

_Come round for a bit? Nami :)_

_Sure. Be there in a min. -Roxas =P_

Sure enough, Roxas knocked on the door a few minutes later. Naminé jumped up to answer it.

"Hey Naminé" He walked in holding a bag. "You left this at mine"

"Oh yeah. Thanks" she took her dress off him and left it sitting on the stairs.

"So, what did Demyx say" Roxas eyes looked hopeful.

"A few things" She smiled.

He returned the smile.

"Such as?"

"Well… Did he tell you about him…?" She didn't know if Demyx had already told him or not.

"That he's gay? Yeah, I don't know why he was so afraid of that" Roxas looked confused for a minute before returning his head towards Naminé. "What else did he say" He moved closer to her.

She smiled and put her hand round his waist.

"He has no problem with _us_" She stood on her tip toes and gently pecked his lips.

Roxas moved his hands round her back and held her in his grasp, returning the kiss.

When they finally parted he spoke. "That's great"

They both smiled.

Roxas quickly checked his watch.

"It's getting late" He kissed her forehead and moved his arms off of her.

"Do you have to go?" She looked up into his big blue eyes.

"What will your mum say?" he gave her a mocking disappointed looked.

"My mum's out of town" She smiled again, more flirtatiously this time.

"I guess I could stay for a bit then. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope"

"Then I guess I'm cooking" Roxas said walking into the kitchen.

Naminé followed him and sat on one of the stools.

"What are we having tonight then, Mr. Chef?" She rested her head on her hand whilst watching him raid the cupboards, grabbing various items along the way.

"How's about I surprise you" he grabbed a cooking pot and sat it on the hob. He turned to her. "Go and watch TV and I'll call you when it's ready"

She sighed mockingly. "Fine" She hopped down the hall and sat in the living room.

During the 20 minute wait, she heard no crashes, clangs or explosions, which relieved her slightly. If his dinner was anything like his waffles then this would be great!

"Naminé! You can come in now" She heard Roxas call from the kitchen.

She walked in to see him stood at the table. He had managed to find three tall white candles which were lit and set on the table, along with matching plates and glasses. She stared in awe as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the table and sitting her across from him. He placed a bowl of food in front of her and sat down.

She lifted her fork and loaded it with the contents on her plate. She lifted to her mouth, chewed and swallowed.

"Oh my god Roxas! This is amazing!" She loaded her fork again "What is it?" She said as she lifted more up to her mouth.

"Maccheroncini al Prosciutto Cotto" He pronounced in perfect Italian as he put some of the food into his own mouth.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian"

"I don't. I cook it" They both laughed as they continued to eat.

After the meal they sat idly chatting about school, friends and other random topics.

"So, how long is your mum out of town for?" Roxas said taking a sip of his water.

"Two weeks" She said taking the plates to the sink.

"She's away for Christmas and New Years?!" Roxas drank some of his own water.

"Yeah. It's not that big a deal"

They both walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Not that big a deal? Christmas is supposed to be a family day!"

"Not this year" She sighed a little.

Roxas looked like he was in deep thought for a moment.

"Yes it is! You can come to ours!"

She looked at him shocked.

"But, like you said, it's a family day"

"You're close enough to be classed as family. Besides, we don't have Ven this year. We were already one down"

She blushed slightly and smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem! So, what are we watching?"

"How about Johnny English?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen that for ages!"

Naminé jumped up and put the DVD in then sat back. She was stiff for a moment, not knowing what to do. Luckily Roxas did. He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him so she was resting against his toned chest.

-*-

Roxas woke up the next morning still sat on Naminé's sofa. She was also still lying against his chest, asleep.

He looked at his watch.

"3:42AM" He whispered.

He removed himself from under Naminé and stood up, not entirely sure whether he should wake her or not. Eventually he decided.

He slid a hand under her knee's and used the other one to support her back whilst he picked her up and carried her up the stairs to her room. He laid her on her bed and put a blanket over her and set her alarm so she would be up in time for school the morning before climbing across the tree branch to get back to his room.

-*-

Naminé woke up the next morning when her alarm began ringing. She looked around her room wondering how she got there. She turned her phone on and had a shower before putting her uniform on and sorting her school bag out.

_Beep beep._

_Good morning sleepy head. –Roxas =P x_

_Morning :) are you walking today? Nami __ x_

_Of course. I'll come to your house at 8 –Roxas =P x_

_Okay dokey! Nami __ x_

Naminé proceeded downstairs and put her bag next to the door whilst she ate her breakfast and put on some socks. As if on queue, Roxas knocked at the door.

"Morning" She invited him in for a short moment.

"Morning" He leant down and kissed her cheek, making her giggle slightly and blush. Roxas smiled at her.

She slipped her shoes on and exited the house. Roxas suggested that they take the car again which Naminé didn't object too.

As they were driving, Naminé posed a question.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we tell Kairi and Sora about us yet?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that?"

Naminé gave him a questioning look before he continued.

"Sora and I made a bet. He said that I would fall for you before the month was over and if I didn't then him and Kairi weren't allowed to make out in public for a month"

Naminé giggled.

"But if I did… Sora said he would upload a video of us kissing on YouTube" Roxas gulped.

"That's ok then" Naminé smiled.

"Huh?" Roxas said as he stopped at a red light.

"Well, technically, you only loose if you're falling for me" She smiled.

Roxas look at her in all seriousness.

"Nami, I am" He cupped her cheek and kissed her for a moment, only pulling back because of the light changing to green.

She sat blushing.

"Well, how long does the bet have left?" Her blush began to fade slightly.

"Three days. So the last day of school."

"Why don't we just pretend we aren't dating for a few more days? That way, they will never know and we will have a month free of watching them play tonsil tennis in the middle of the street" She smiled.

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She said as they pulled up in the school. "I didn't want a video of us kissing on YouTube anyway" She grabbed her bag and got out the car.

Roxas copied and they both walked over to the front of the school were they met with Kairi and Sora who was now allowed back to school (even though he was advised against it and still had to wear bandages under his shirt).

"Hey you two!" Kairi waved over to them "Look who is back!"

Sora smiled and waved at them as they approached.

"Sora! Nice to see you again" Naminé laughed.

"Ah! You don't know how good it feels to be out of that hospital!" Sora stretched his arms up letting one drop by his side, and leaving the other round Kairi's shoulder, making her giggle.

"I've missed you" Kairi smiled and kissed him.

The bell rang and they all proceeded to their form room.

"Urgh, I can't be bothered with school!" Naminé folded her arms on the desk and laid her head on them.

"We only have three days until we break up for the Christmas holidays!" Sora said.

"And that means only four days until Christmas!" Kairi flailed her arms, causing some weird looks to momentarily come their way.

After a few minutes of calming down Kairi and taking role call, the bell rang and everyone went to their lessons.

-*-

Roxas had just drove Naminé home, however Sora was in the front seat so they didn't do anything that could give their relationship away. As Sora and Roxas entered the house, they laid there bags on the sofa in the living room and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"So, ready to lose bet?" Sora smirked as he sat down on stools.

"Nope. Are you?" Roxas smiled back.

"Heh, we'll see. Although I am surprised you went this long without losing" Sora took a bite out of an apple.

"I told you" they made their way into the living room again and sat and watched TV for a while.

-*-

A/N: So, like it? Hate it? Love it? Want to destroy it with some kind of non-existent laser beam you would build especially to destroy this story? Please tell me in a review. (I'll love you more if you review =3) Also, I want to know what you think of Naminé and Roxas hiding their relationship.

Reason to review this chapter:

I want to know what your favourite song of all time is! This is always a tough one for me. If you can't put one, then put a whole bunch! I'm always interested to hear about these things =3


	13. T'is The Season!

A/N: Haha! When beginning this I was having the best message chat with kara hikaru! This chapter is dedicated to you because you're just plain AWSOME!

Thanks a trillion billion million dillion chillion stillion willion rillon times to my reviews: kara hikaru; James Birdsong (Your reviews always leave me wondering… hm...); Wrath lover; M31Galaxy; Muffin-pyon (x2 :P); Korstine; Blinded Pyro (x4! Thank you :P); Gatorgirl1999 (I didn't know that saying 'mum' was an British thing :P but then I do live in England XD); Swanna; esp-yume (Thanks for the songs ;P); strawberrySOLDIER (Wicked username!); LivingHerOwnFairyTale; PrincessKairi129; kawaiigurl93; starwatcher2 (I love through fire and flames too! :D)

Ah! Look at all these beautiful reviewers! They are all so fabulous and if it was possible I would fly to your homes and tackle hug you!

-*-

After Sora had left, Roxas got a very small amount of homework done, then received a text.

_Beep beep._

_You wanna come round again? Nami :) x_

Without hesitation or any concern for his homework, he changed his clothes and ran over to Naminé.

"Hello Nam-"

Before he could answer, Naminé had pulled him inside the door and crushed her lips to his. At first, Roxas was too shocked to respond, but shortly caught up, kissing her back just as passionately.

"I missed you" Naminé said when they parted, making Roxas smile.

-*-

Before they knew it, it was Wednesday, the day they broke up for Christmas holidays or Christmas Eve. Roxas and Naminé arrived at the school and met up with there friends as usual.

"Merry Christmas eve!" Kairi danced around them wearing a Santa hat and handing them all presents.

"Thanks Kairi, but what have I told you about drinking coffee?" Naminé said sternly. Putting the present in her bag and getting her own out and handing them to everyone, except Roxas.

"Naminé! You can't buy presents for everyone except Roxas! That's just mean" Kairi stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. He gets his tomorrow" She smiled.

"Huh?" Sora put his presents in his bag.

"Naminé's mum is out of town for Christmas so she is coming to ours" Roxas smiled.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Kairi exclaimed, making her Santa hat slant to the side.

Naminé just smiled in return and proceeded to class with the others close behind her.

First lesson of the day was Biology which Roxas, Sora, Kairi and Naminé all had together.

"Ok class, today we will be dissecting a sheep's heart" Mr. Xemnas spoke to the class.

Everyone got on a lab coat and paired up. As usual, Sora was with Kairi, leaving Roxas with Naminé.

"Hey" Roxas smiled as he approached Naminé.

She turned to him looking seriously worried.

"What's up?" He looked her in the eye.

"I g-get a little squeamish a-about things like this" She stuttered.

"Don't worry, it won't be as bad as you think" He smiled reassuringly.

"Ok" The class turned to see Mr. Xemnas holding a heart up to the class "You will get one heart between the two of you. Be sure to follow the instructions carefully because you only get one heart and no one likes to be heartless" (A/N: ;D)

Eventually the teacher placed the heart in front off them. Naminé took one look at it the heart and passed out. Luckily Roxas caught her.

"Well, can't say I didn't see this coming" Mr. Xemnas looked at her unconscious body "Mr. Ayaka, could you please take her to the nurses office?"

"Sure" He picked her up bridal style and marched out the room, not caring about the various stares he received.

He walked down to the nurse's office and laid her down on the bed, closing the door behind him. He went over to the sink and put some water in his hand, quickly flicking it on Naminé's head, causing her to jolt back to life.

"Eeep!" She sat up.

"Nice to see you too" He laughed and sat at her feet.

"That was mean" She said, pouting cutely.

"Sorry Nami, do you want me to kiss it better?" He pouted mockingly.

She smiled. "That might help" She leaned towards him gently placing a kiss on his lips.

Roxas gladly joined in. After god knows how long, it had turned into a full on make out session.

_Knock knock._

Roxas jumped about 10 feet and quickly removed himself. Despite his slight breathlessness, he opened the door to see the school nurse stood outside.

"Hello. May I ask why you're here?" She smiled as she walked in to room.

"Erm… well, we were doing a dissection in class and Naminé fainted so the teacher told me to bring her here" Roxas pointed towards Naminé who was sat on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling off the side, a blush on her face.:P

"I feel much better now though" Naminé added.

"Ok. Did you bump your head when you fell?" The nurse looked over Naminé cautiously.

"I don't remember" Naminé spoke.

"No. I caught her" Roxas interjected.

The nurse smiled at him.

"Quite the Romeo, aren't we?" She giggled slightly.

"Heh, not really" Roxas rubbed the back of his head, as he always did when he was nervous.

The nurse turned back to Naminé.

"He's a keeper" She winked "Anyway, you can go back to class soon, but if I would wait here until 5 minutes before the bell because if you go back in the room you might faint again. It was nice meeting you" The nurse said in one breath.

"Thank you" Naminé smiled.

The nurse nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

"How long until the bell goes?"

Roxas looked down at his watch.

"7 minutes. Wanna RTC?"

"RTC?"

"Return to class" He giggled.

"Sure. Mr. Mansex is probably wondering where we are anyway" She jumped off the bed, laughing as she walked out the room, followed by Roxas.

"Mansex?" Roxas gave her a curious look as they strolled down the hallway.

"Yeah, it's an anagram of Xemnas. I figured it out a few days ago" She giggled.

Roxas laughed along with her.

-*-

After school, Roxas Kairi, Sora and Naminé had all met up outside. After they had all exchanged presents, Roxas decided to taunt Sora.

"So, Sora, who wins the bet?" Roxas smirked.

"…You do…" Sora lowered his head.

"And was I right?" Roxas questioned playfully.

"Yes! Can you stop rubbing it in now?" Sora raised his sad looking face.

Kairi smiled at his childishness, as did Naminé.

"One more thing" Roxas smirked and turned to face Naminé. "Naminé, would you care to go out with me on Saturday?"

She giggled, knowing what he was doing.

"Why of course, Roxas" she lifted her head and pecked his cheek.

He put his arm around her shoulder and turned back to his friends. "Merry Christmas!" he winked at Sora and Kairi.

Naminé and Roxas laughed to themselves as they walked down the path to the school parking lot, not once looking back to see Sora and Kairi's priceless faces.

-*-

Roxas pulled up in the drive way and turned to Naminé.

"I wish I could have got a picture of their faces" He laughed.

"Yeah" She giggled along.

"Anyway, are you coming over tonight?"

"Huh?" Naminé looked confused.

"Well, if your coming to ours for Christmas, you get the full experience. That means you sleep over. You don't have to if you don't want to though" He smiled sincerely.

"No, that's great. Thanks" She smiled and got out the car.

"Can you come to ours at about 7PM?" Roxas closed his door.

"Yep!" She smiled happily.

"Ok, I'll see you later" He pulled her into a hug.

When he let go she pecked his lips. "Bye" She smiled and walked into her house, as Roxas watched her.

He turned on his heel and walked into his own house.

"Mum, I'm ho-" Roxas could finish his sentence due to his mum bombarding him with questions.

"Roxas! You didn't tell me you had a thing for Naminé!" His mother appeared in the hall looking very excited.

"Heh" Roxas rubbed the back of his head again and smiled.

"Aww. And she's spending Christmas with you! It's all so romantic!" Mrs. Ayaka flailed her arms around.

"Calm down mum. She's sleeping round tonight. That's ok, right?"

"Yeah! Of course!" His mum returned to the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'm going to tidy my room" Roxas started going up the stairs.

"Wait" Mrs. Ayaka popped her head around the corner "You're sharing a bed?"

"Mum, I've shared a bed with Sora and Kairi on the same night. This is no different" Roxas smiled reassuringly.

"Fine. But you better behave yourself!" Roxas turned a deep shade of red, but finally made his way up the stairs.

-*-

Naminé swallowed as she knocked on the door. Truth be told, she was a bit nervous about tonight. She had never slept round a boyfriend's house before, besides Demyx. Also, she didn't know his mum and dad all to well. Was this like meeting the parents?

The door opened.

"Hi Naminé" Roxas smiled as he opened the door. "Come in"

She entered the house and was quickly amazed by the Christmas decorations. It was pretty clear that someone here liked Christmas.

"Sorry about the excessive Christmas decorations. My mum goes a bit overboard sometimes" He rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey!" his mum came out of the kitchen (A/N: Wow she spends a lot of time in there :P)

"Hi mum, this is Naminé" Roxas smiled, looking a bit pink.

"Hi Naminé. I'm Roxas' mum" She smiled and shook Naminé's hand.

"Hi" She responded.

"As Roxas said, sorry about the massive amount of Christmas decorations, but I just loooooooooooooooooove Christmas!" She almost squealed.

_Ding._

"Oh, that's the oven! It was nice to meet you Naminé" The lady waltzed back into the kitchen.

"Do you wanna put your stuff upstairs?" Roxas pointed to the stair case to the left of him.

"Sure" she followed him up the stairs.

She entered his room and quickly realised the theme was black and white. All the walls except one were white. The black on was the longest wall. The head of his bed was based on this wall and next to his bed was a white beside table with a black lamp on. At the other end of the room there was a desk, a wardrobe and another door, most likely leading to an on–suite bathroom.

"Your room is massive!" She looked around like she was on a different planet.

"Thanks?" He laughed at her childishness as he sat on his bed.

Something caught her eye.

"Is that a guitar hero guitar?" She seemed serious.

"Yep! You play?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yep! I beat Demyx!" She looked proud.

"Whoa. Well, care to try and beat me?" He gave her a competitive look.

"Try and succeed!" She tapped the tip of Roxas nose gently and sat down on the bed whilst Roxas turned on the flat screen TV and put the disc in, passing her a guitar as he sat down.

[…15 minutes later…]

"Oh my god Naminé! How do you move your hand that fast?!" he looked at her in awe.

They were playing 'Through Fire And Flame by Dragonforce' and somehow, Naminé had the ability to play it on expert.

"Lotsa practise, Roxas. And I mean _a lot_!" she laughed as she activated star power.

_Winner – Player 2._

Naminé pumped a fist in the air.

"Can we play again?" Naminé looked excited.

"Isn't your hand hurting?" Roxas said shaking his hand in the air to try and get some feeling back.

"Nope! Every played 'The Beast and The Harlot by Avenge Sevenfold'?" She scrolled through the playlist.

"Roxas! Naminé! Dinner's here!"

The both jumped up and left the guitars on the bed.

"What's for dinner?" Roxas asked as he entered the living room with Naminé following him.

"Pizza!" Mrs. Ayaka called entering the room with some boxes. She laid them on the coffee table and passed everyone a plate. "Help yourselves. There is plenty to choose from!"

After everyone had grabbed their pizza Roxas began talking.

"Ok, every year one of us picks a DVD for us to watch on Christmas Eve, but Ven isn't here and since it was his turn, you get to choose" Roxas smiled.

"You sure?" She looked worried.

"Yep! There are some DVD's in the case just there" he pointed to the DVD case.

She scanned over several titles and quickly picked one.

"Is this one ok?" She held up Elf.

"I love that film!" Roxas jumped up and stuck it in the DVD before sitting back down next to Naminé and munching on some pizza.

-*-

The credits appeared and Roxas yawned. At some point during the movie, he and Naminé must have repositioned themselves because Naminé now had her head on Roxas chest and he had his arm around her back. This time she managed to stay awake throughout the whole movie.

"I love that film" Mrs. Ayaka stood up as she collected the plates and the rest of the pizza boxes and juggled them back to the kitchen.

"Me too" Naminé stood up and stretched her arms.

"Well, you two best get to bed or else Santa won't come" Mrs. Ayaka winked at them and pointed to the stairs.

"Whatever you say mum" Roxas laughed and held Naminé's hand.

"Good night, Mrs. Ayaka" Naminé smiled.

"Night mum" Roxas and Naminé went up stairs, still holding hands.

"Night kids!" Mrs. Ayaka shouted up after them.

Roxas opened his door and went into his room. Naminé followed and closed the door behind her.

"You look tired" he moved the guitar hero guitars off the bed and sat them next to his PS3.

"Well it is half past 11" Naminé yawned and laughed.

"Come on. Let's get to bed or else" Roxas air quoted "'Santa' won't come" He laughed.

Naminé lifted her bag and pulled out her PJ bottoms and a white top.

"Can I use your bathroom?" She pointed to the on-suite.

"Sure. You don't have to ask" He smiled at her whilst taking his top off and throwing it into his wash bin.

She had to look away to stop herself staring at his gorgeous body. He walked into the bathroom and got changed. As she opened the door and walked back into the room, she saw Roxas had already turned off the light and was tucked up in his bed. She smiled at him and climbed in next to him. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and draw her into the warmth of another person.

"Goodnight" Roxas whispered and kissed her forehead.

She snuggled her head into his chest and let his warmth radiate to her up as she gently drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight" she whispered in return.

-*-

A/N: So, what do you think? Please tell me! Also, usually people make a big deal about chapter 13 because 13 is Roxas' number. So, WOOO! for all those people who get excited! :P

Reason to review this chapter:

What piercing do you have/want? Tattoo's? I have 12 piercing at the moment (I'm not emo though :P) But I have had about 15 in total. Some of them I had to let close up though. One of them I did myself by accident :S Anyway, please tell me what piercings/tattoo's you want/ have or/and tell me your views on tattoo's/piercings =D


	14. Merry Christmas!

A/N: Ok, some people were like 'They're sleeping in the same bed?' and I have two responses to this. One, I sleep in the same bed as my friends all the time. It's only sleeping. In fact, I am sharing a bed with my cousin tonight. Two, I'm guessing no one noticed, so go back to chapter 6 and read the ending of the thunder scene again ;). Sorry if I didn't make it clear before. I will change it when I finish the story :S

My reviewers: Korstine; The anynomous one (How old are you? :P The dragon sounds cool :D); LivingHerOwnFairyTale; kara hikaru; M31Galaxy; Blinded Pyro; Wrath lover; Muffin-pyon; Zemy-Demy-Roxy-Axie; Rosorace Ecclesia; Gatorgirl1999; esp-yume; EternallySky; Little Chiquita; strawberrySOLDIER; Eatz Moar Jelloz

Ah! I love you all so much and if you were within 200 metres I would totally glomp you :3

-*-

"Naminé? Naminé!"

Naminé opened one eye to look at a wide-eyed Roxas.

"R-Roxas?"

"You're awake! Merry Christmas!" He sat up in his bed and stretched his arms.

Naminé opened her other eye. "What time is it?"

"8:39AM" Roxas jumped out of bed.

"How do you have this kind of energy at this time in the morning?" Naminé threw her arm over her eyes.

"I don't. But today is Christmas so everything is an exception!" Roxas ran over to his dresser and slid a plain white tee over his head. "Come on" He ran out of his door.

Naminé sat up against the head board and yawned whilst stretching her arms. She quickly threw her legs off the side of the bed and stood up.

"Are you coming?" Roxas poked his head around the door.

"Yes! Give me a minute!" She smiled and put on her bed jacket (A/N: They are so comfy! :D) before following the hyper Roxas out of the room and down the stairs.

"Mum?" Roxas spoke into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas!!!" She jumped out and threw her arms around the two. Roxas' dad followed her out and jokingly shook his head at his wife's childishness.

"Mum, I love you but I can't breathe" Roxas laughed.

"Well come on! We have presents to open!" His mum ran into the living room and sat next to the Christmas tree. Somehow, Naminé's presents had been put under their tree too.

"This one's for you Roxas!" His mum threw a rectangular present towards him.

He caught it and ripped the paper off it within seconds.

"The new guitar hero game! Thanks!" He gave his mum a hug and smiled at his dad.

"Naminé, this one's from your mum" Roxas' mum gently tossed the peculiar shaped present to Naminé.

She caught it and looked at the tag. It was from her mum.

"A water bowl?" She removed the remaining wrapping paper. "Why would I need this?" Naminé looked at Mrs. Ayaka with a confused expression.

"Maybe this present would help" Mrs. Ayaka moved to one side to reveal a big box with a big red bow on it.

Naminé stood up then crouched down next to the box. She was about to touch it when she heard something from inside the box. She curiously lifted the lid and a small golden retriever puppy jumped out.

"Awww! It's so cute!" Naminé played with the puppy.

"It's from your mum" Mrs. Ayaka smiled as she stroked the dog in the rare few moments it stopped moving.

Naminé just smiled and played with the dog some more. Roxas sat down beside her and played with the dog too.

"Do you know what you're going to call her… or him?" Roxas looked at the dog curiously.

"It's a her" Mrs. Ayaka informed.

"I have no idea"

"How about a girl's name?" Roxas chuckled.

"That might be a good start" She laughed along.

"So might this" Mrs. Ayaka put an even bigger box forward.

Naminé let Roxas play with the puppy whilst she took the lid off and looked at the contents. There was a lead, food bowl, brushes, treats, food, puppy shampoo and everything else she could possibly need to look after the dog.

She screamed in delight as she went through the various contents. She threw her arms around Mrs. Ayaka.

"Thank you so much!" A tear slid down her cheek.

"It was from your mum. You should be thanking her." Mrs. Ayaka smiled.

"Yeah, I'll call her in a bit" Naminé sat down and pulled out a present form under the tree and handing it to Roxas. "This one's for you!" She sat her puppy on her lap and stroked her whilst watching Roxas.

He removed the paper to see a hoodie. He laughed at the personal joke.

"Thanks" he hugged her and grabbed another present from under the tree and handing it to Naminé. "Your turn"

She handed the puppy to Roxas and opened the present she was guessing was from Roxas. It was a black sketch pad. (He had obviously heard one of her many rants to Kairi of how she needed a new sketch pad.) On the front of the black sketchpad was Naminé's name engraved in silver in a cursive font.

"I love it! Thank you" She hugged him then admired the sketch pad again.

-*-

An hour and many presents later, everything was opened. Roxas was wearing his hoodie from Naminé whilst playing with the iTouch he got from his mum and dad. Naminé's mum was in the kitchen on the phone to a family member of some description and Mr. Ayaka was out in the garden, putting his new tools in the shed.

"I still can't think of a name" Naminé was playing tug of war with the unnamed dog.

"Hm… what about Deefor?" Roxas chuckled.

"Deefor dog" Naminé laughed. "Oh, I get it!"

"Or Lily. That's a girl name"

"My auntie had a dog named Lily" Naminé looked at the puppy.

"…What about Tammy?"

"Yeah. I love that name!" She looked down at the dog. "Would you like to be called Tammy? Would you?" She said in a funny voice which made Roxas laugh.

She made a high pitched yelping noise which they believed would develop into a bark.

"I think she does." Roxas petted her.

"Tammy it is!" Naminé pumped a fist in the air. "Oh, I wanted to call my mum. Can you look after Tammy whilst I go and get my phone?"

"Sure" Roxas picked up the puppy "We're gonna have fun. Isn't that right Tammy? Yes it is!" He said in a funny voice making Naminé laugh.

Naminé stood up off the floor and climbed the stairs up to Roxas room. She grabbed her phone of the night stand and turned it on. She left it on the bed and went into the bathroom to wash her hands. When she came back she looked at her phone.

34 missed calls.

Mum: 1 missed call.

Kairi: 33 missed calls.

5 new messages

_Nami! You and Roxas?! Text me back! Kairi :D_

_Hello? You didn't text back! Kairi :D_

_Are you ignoring me? Kairi :D_

_Fine. Ignore me. I'll just go talk to this wall -_- Kairi :D_

_Hey, it's not Kairi on Sora's phone. Will you please text Kairi back? Sora :D_

Naminé laughed at the texts Kairi had sent her, but decided to put her out of her misery and call her.

It rung a few times then Kairi picked up.

"Naminé! Merry Christmas! Why wouldn't you text me back?" Kairi said in one breath.

"Kairi! Merry Christmas! Sorry. I haven't checked my phone since yesterday"

"Ok. What did you get for Christmas?"

Naminé listed the things she got for Christmas except Tammy.

"And I got a present from my mum, but I'm not telling you what that is yet" She chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I want you to see it"

"No fair!"

Naminé laughed at Kairi's childishness.

"Calm down! You'll see it next time you come over to mine"

"Fine"

"So what did you get?"

"I got a new phone, a really cute purse, some shoes, make up, straightners, curlers, some bath stuff, OH and Sora got me a charm bracelet! I love it! Also, thank you for your present! I loved the t-shirt!"

"No problem. Thank you for your present too! I loved it!"

"You're welcome. I have to go. Bye bye!"

"Bye"

Finally, Naminé got round to calling her mum.

_Ring ring._

"Hello?"

"Hi mum!" Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooo much for the present!" Naminé almost squealed down the phone.

"You're welcome! Can you handle looking after her until I get home?"

"Of course!"

"Great. What did you name her?"

"Tammy"

"That's cute! Who thought of that?"

"Roxas came up with it. He also got me this really nice sketchpad with my name on it!"

"Aww, that was nice. Thank you for your present Naminé"

"You're welcome!" Naminé remembered hearing her mum tell her how she needed a new phone. It took her a while to save up but she managed it.

"I better go. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye mum!"

"Bye" Her mum hung up.

-*-

Everyone had got dressed and Naminé was sat with Roxas in the living room, trying to teach Tammy to sit, which she wasn't doing to well at.

"Sit!" Naminé pointed to Tammy who looked at her for a minute, but then walked over to Roxas and started licking his nose.

"Aww, that's cute!" Mrs. Ayaka entered the room. "Anyway, your dinner is ready" she pointed as she went back into the kitchen.

"What about Ta-" She felt a hand tap her shoulder.

She turned to Roxas to see Tammy asleep in his arms.

She gently lifted the puppy and put it in the basket her mum had bought for her before creeping into the kitchen with Roxas.

The table had been set so crackers were on all the place mats and a turkey was sat in the centre of the table with dishes of various vegetables and garnish around it. Elegant wine glasses were stood on the place mats and napkins were folded and placed inside the empty glasses. Naminé sat down in an empty chair and inhaled. The food smelt delicious and looked as though it was cooked to perfection.

"This loves lovely Mrs. Ayaka" Naminé admired the table.

"Why thank you, Naminé" she sat down across from Naminé. "Everyone dig in!" She began to carve the turkey.

-*-

After a very large meal, Naminé and Roxas had managed to drag themselves into the living room. Naminé had managed to make her way onto the sofa, whereas Roxas gave up and lay on his back on the floor.

"That was soooo good! But I think I'm going to explode if I look at anymore food." Naminé threw a hand over her eyes to shield herself from the light.

"Same" Roxas groaned waking Tammy up.

The small puppy got out of her bed and trotted over to Roxas, jumping on his stomach, causing him groan in pain.

Naminé burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but that was soooo funny!"

"Roxas! Could you come and help me clear up please?" He groaned again but stood up and walked into the kitchen.

-*-

Roxas had helped Naminé to carry all the presents she got back to her house, whilst she held some in one hand, then Tammy's leash in the other hand. He sat the presents down in the living room next to the ones Naminé had already put down.

"Thanks for letting me spend Christmas with you and your family" she smiled sincerely at Roxas.

"No problem. Thanks for putting up with my over-active mum for 24 hours" He laughed.

"Your mum is nice. A bit… hyper sometime but still nice" She giggled lightly.

Roxas could stand it no longer. He approached her face and lingered in front of her for a moment, as if waiting for confirmation to kiss her. She moved her head forward and grazed her lips against his, teasing him for a short moment before he finally closed the incredibly small gap. He moved his lips on hers as she did the same. Becoming more heated, Roxas separated from her and began kissing down her neck. She quietly groaned, spurring him on. He moved further and further down her neck when-

_Are we human?  
Or are we dancer?  
My sign is vital  
My hands are cold._

He removed himself from her and answered his phone, leaving her stood flustered. Even he had a crimson coulor plastered on his face.

"Hello?"

"HEY ROXAS! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"

"Sora, have you had coffee?"

"Hehe, maaaaaaaaaaaaybe!"

"Crap, dare I ask what you called for?"

"Oh, right, I wanna know if you have a Dance Dance Revolution game"

"…Yeah actually I do. Why?"

"CAN I BORROW IT?!"

"You don't need to shout Sora!"

"Hehe, I know, but it makes me feel POWERFUL!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. If you want it you can come and get it"

"YES! I'LL BE OVER IN A MOMENT! OVERLORD SORA OUT!" Sora shouted and hung up.

"I have to go" Roxas pointed to the door. "I'll see you on Saturday"

"Sure"

He leant over and kissed her. Nothing too passionate, just a small moment of contact that left her wanting more. He walked to the door and let himself out.

Once he left, she collapsed on the sofa, still mesmerised by his passionate embrace. She had never felt so loved in her 17 years. At that moment, Tammy came trotting into the living room. She saw Naminé and tried to jump up onto the sofa, after a few failed attempts, she began pacing. Naminé leant over and picked her up onto her lap. Tammy nuzzled her head into Naminé's lap and fell asleep.

_I miss him already._

-*-

"ROXAS!" The room to Roxas' room burst open and Sora flew in, tackling Roxas to the ground in the process. "I missed you man!"

"You only saw me yesterday! You shouldn't be allowed coffee Sora" Roxas removed himself from under the ultra-hyper Sora and passed him the game he wanted.

"SWEET!" Sora hugged the game, causing Roxas to further question Sora's mental stability.

"Dude, calm down! It's only a game. You have hundreds of them at your house." Roxas sat back down on his bed.

"Well, this is a special one bec… Ah! Roxas!"

"What?! Is there a spider?!" Roxas jumped up.

"No! You should really get over that spider thing Roxas. I was talking about that?"

He pointed to Roxas' shirt.

"…My shirt?"

"Heh, you have _lipgloss_ on your shirt" Sora's smirk widened (if that was possible).

Roxas tugged on his shirt and sure enough, light pink lipgloss was on the neckline of his shirt. Trust Sora to notice.

Roxas turned a darker shade of pink that was almost red. He took his shirt off and slipped a clean one on. If his mum found this, he would never hear the end of it.

"Roxas and Nami, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sora danced around Roxas as he slowly continued to grow red, but Roxas was smiling none the less.

"Ok, fine. Me and Naminé have a thing" he smiled as he said it.

Sora stopped dead in his celebration.

"What?" He said in monotone.

"Me and Naminé have a thing" he smiled and crossed his arms happily.

"…And you're admitting it?" Sora remained in his frozen position.

"Yep! I like her._ Like_ like her. A lot. And I'm admitting it. It must be your lucky day Sora" he smiled more than before.

"My little Roxie Woxie is growing up" Sora looked a little teary eyed and he pulled Roxas into a man hug.

"Ok Sora, for the fifth time today, calm down!"

"Okay" Sora smiled again. "I'm gonna go play some DDR! Later loveboy!" Sora ran out of the room.

Roxas dropped onto his bed and buried his head in his pillow.

_It still smells just like her._ He thought as he inhaled the sweet aroma.

-*-

A/N: So bad news guys. I'm back at school! :'( So it's back to the regular 6 day updates. Also, I have exams and such coming up so some might be a little late :S but I shall try my hardest to keep updating. Anyway, pleeeeeeease press that little button down there and tell me what you think of this chapter because I really wasn't sure. Til next time people!

Reason to review this chapter

Describe the perfect world. This is ALWAYS (and I mean always) fun to hear about because people have different opinions on this. I personally like water. So there would be some kind of relation to that in my perfect world. Also, everyone would review stories. And Anime would be broadcast on TV (unlike it is here D':) and there would be lots of rain too (Cause I love the rain!) Plus it wouldn't be hot because I prefer cold. I would be who I want to be and not who everyone else makes me :D please tell me because I would love to hear about this topic in particular. Even if you have never reviewed this story, make an exception and tell me about your personal perfect world! Sorry about my rant :S Peace out! :D


	15. A Date You Say?

A/N: Ok, peoples have been asking me 'Why are you writing about Christmas when it is Aril?' to answer that, I'm not sure. I am just writing the story as I think of it :S I don't have any particular plot or anything so any ideas are welcome :P Also, I think this story will be coming to the finish soon. Sequel? What do you think?

The dudes! : Eatz Moar Jelloz; Korstine; M31Galaxy; Wrath lover; EternallySky; Gatorgirl1999; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; Rosorace Ecclesia; CheezeIsMyName (x3! Thank you T^T); esp-yume

You shall all receive high quality air and a sense of satisfaction for the length of time it takes you to read this chapter! :3

-*-

It was Saturday and even though it was the middle of winter, it above the average temperature. Kairi had persuaded Naminé to let her come over to help her get ready for her date.

Naminé was laid down on the floor of the living room whilst Tammy was climbing all over her.

_Ding dong._

Naminé jumped up and closed the door to the living room so Tammy didn't make a run for it. She skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Kairi!"

Kairi charged in.

"Where is it?!" Kairi looked Naminé in the eye, as if she was searching for an answer.

"What?"

"The present you got from your mum! Where?" Kairi bounced up and down like a five-year-old.

Naminé giggled.

"Try the living room" Naminé pointed to one of the many closed white doors.

Kairi dropped the box Naminé had just noticed she was holding and ran into the living room.

"I don't see… PUPPY!!!" Kairi squealed so high pitched it was almost inaudible.

Naminé went into living room. Kairi was petting the dog whilst it jumped up and put its tiny paws on her legs.

"Hehe, I see you met Tammy"

"Awwww! She's gorgeous! You're so lucky!"

"Thanks" Naminé smiled and petted the dog with Kairi. "So, what am I wearing tonight?"

"Don't worry Nami. You are going to look GORGEOUS!" Kairi flailed her arms and walked into the hallway, grabbing the large box she dropped and walking up the stairs. "Come on Nami!"

Naminé picked up the puppy and walked upstairs, almost dreading what Kairi had in store for her. As she entered her room, Kairi had already begun to unpack who-knows-what onto her desk.

"Okay Naminé. You have exactly one hour and fourteen minutes until your date. Now, go and take a shower and when you have finished. Wrap a towel round you and rinse you hair with cold water. Then come back here but do not under any circumstances wrap your hair in a towel! Do you understand me Naminé Ryuusei?!" Kairi pointed accusingly at her blonde companion.

"Yes! Now calm down Kairi!"

Kairi smiled sweetly. "Okay, whilst you're gone I am going to raid your closet. I hope you don't mind." Kairi opened Naminé's closet.

Naminé sighed jokingly but then took the door next to her closet to her bathroom.

-*-

After her shower, she wrapped her favourite white cotton towel around her (not her hair though, Kairi might kill her) and rinsed her hair under cold water. At first she flinched from the icy temperature, but shortly adjusted. After that, she brushed her teeth and came out.

"Ok Kairi, what next?" Naminé asked sitting down in front of her desk.

"We have to blow dry your hair on a low heat" Kairi picked up her hairdryer and began brushing and drying Naminé's hair. The low heat relaxed Naminé. Feeling no need to argue, Naminé sat back and enjoyed someone else doing something for her. After a while, Naminé heard the hairdryer go off but then heard Kairi pick up the straightners, so decided not to move.

"Done!" Kairi set the straightners down on the desk.

Naminé opened her eyes that she just realised she had shut.

"Wow! How did you get it so shiny?" Naminé admired her hair in the mirror.

"The magic of water and heat! Plus hours spent reading fashion magazines" Kairi laughed.

"Okay, what next?"

"How's about you get dressed?" Kairi pointed to an outfit she had laid out on the bed.

Naminé collected the clothes and marched into the bathroom.

She came out wearing a purple strapless dress that ended a bit above her knee's, but wasn't too short. With it, she had on a pair of silver heels that showed of her feet. On top was a black cardigan that she could wear outside because it would be cold.

"You look beautiful!" A tear escaped Kairi's eye.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Ok. Now for make up!" Kairi waved her to sit down.

Kairi applied some mascara and a small amount of eye shadow, followed by a pale pink lip gloss.

"And the finishing touch!" Kairi pulled out a silver necklace and clipped it around Naminé's neck. On the necklace was a small silver love heart. It was simple, but intricate at the same time.

-*-

"Wallet, phone, keys?" Roxas did his small checklist before he left. "No keys"

He was wearing a very light blue, almost white shirt with jeans and a jacket. He quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his keys from the table next to the door.

"Bye mum!" He yelled, about to open the door.

"Where are you going?" his mother walked down the stairs. She noted his outfit. "Ah! You're going on a date! I bet it's with Naminé. Now, remember to be a gentle man and…"

"Mum, thanks for the advice but I have to go"

"My baby's all grown up!" She screamed with tears welling in her eyes. "Go on, have fun!" She pushed him to the door.

"Okay, bye" He closed the door on the emotional wreck that was his mother.

He walked down the pavement and knocked on Naminé's door, waiting patiently.

The door opened. Naminé stood wearing a purple dress with some small silver heels and a black cardigan, with a small silver clutch in her left hand.

"Roxas?" Kairi waved a hand in front of his eyes.

"Whoa" was all he could submit.

"Thank you?" Naminé spoke.

"Sorry, you look amazing! Hi Kairi" he waved to Kairi then held out his arm.

Naminé hooked her arm around his and walked with him to his car.

"Bye Kairi" Naminé spoke as they stepped of the porch.

"So, where are we going tonight?" Naminé climbed into the passenger seat.

"You'll see" Roxas smirked as he drove out of the driveway.

-*-

"Ok, we're here" Roxas opened Naminé's door for her, being a gentleman like his mum suggested.

She looked out to see the brightly lit restaurant. She had passed it many times when she was in the shopping district with Kairi, but had never gone in. It looked too expensive.

She squealed slightly at the thought. Roxas just chuckled and walked with her into the restaurant.

"Table for two please"

"Certainly, this way please" A waitress guided them to a table. When they sat, she handed them Menu's. They were thick and book-like. All sorts of meals were in it, each with a description of each meal, optional garnishes for each meal and even what kind of wine would suit each meal. The waitress left them to decide.

"Wow, everything looks great!" Naminé looked amazed as she ran her eyes over the various options.

"I know" Roxas looked over his own menu.

After about five minutes or so of debating, they both finally decided and placed there orders.

"So, are you excited about Sora's new years' party?" Roxas sipped the drink the waitress has just set on the table.

"Yeah. Me and Kairi spent hours dress shopping. I hope it's worth it"

"If it's anything like the dress you are wearing now, then it will _definitely_ be worth it!" Roxas admired her attire.

Naminé blushed slightly. She still wasn't completely used to the idea of Roxas and her dating, although she really had been having fun with him. Something about the whole thing just felt… right. Like she was doing the right thing by being with him.

"Thanks" she smiled. "You should see Kairi's dress"

"Is it nice?"

"Let's just say, Sora will be happy" Naminé giggled.

"I don't doubt that" Roxas laughed along.

"Who else is coming to the party?"

"Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Yuffie, Pence, Hayner, Olette, Axel, Xion, Larxene, Zexion and Sora said that Demyx is even coming"

"Who are Larxene and Zexion?"

"Larxene is Axel's" Roxas air quoted "'friend'"

"What does that mean?" Naminé copied his air quotes, then laid her head on her hands and looked at Roxas.

"Well, they're more than friends but not going out. I don't know why though"

"So, like, friends with something on the side"

"Yeah, it's kinda weird. As for Zexion, he's… different. He likes reading, a lot! I'm actually surprised they got him to come to the party."

"I can't wait. Kairi is coming round the night before to help me get ready"

"How does someone help you get ready?"

"Erm… Well… It's like… I don't know actually. But I'm not going to question Kairi" Naminé looked scared.

"Yeah, she's pretty scary" Roxas looked slightly disturbed. "Ooh, I just remembered, Riku is coming to the party too"

"Riku? Who's that?"

"Riku used to live here. He is a year older than us. He used to be best friends with me, Sora and Kairi when we were little, but he had to move away which was sad. None of us have really spoken to him in a while"

"Where does he live?"

"Twilight Town"

Naminé tilted her head to the side and produced a confused look, which Roxas found adorable.

"Why didn't we visit him whilst we were all in Twilight Town?"

"He was away visiting his cousin in Hollow Bastion. It's a shame, he might have won the struggle tournament if he could have made it"

"Really? Are you sure you wouldn't have broken his arm or something?" Naminé joked.

"With my awesome strength?" Roxas joked along with Naminé. "Oh yeah. I Woulda ripped him to shreds!" Roxas jokingly shook his fist.

They both laughed for a while and continued to talk about everything and anything. When there food finally arrived, it smelt and looked delicious. Naminé had ordered some kind of pasta dish she couldn't pronounce the name of, whilst Roxas had steak with garnish.

Once they had finished, Roxas paid the bill and they went back to Roxas car. It was around 10PM now,

"That was so nice!" Naminé flailed her arms. "Thank you" she kissed Roxas' cheek and got into the car, as did Roxas.

"No problem. So, you ready to go home?"

"Hm… I dunno. It's such a nice night. It seems a shame to waste it at home."

Roxas chuckled.

"Okay, I guess I'm taking you to the secret place" Roxas turned the keys and started the car.

"Where's the secret place?"

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll love it!"

About 15 minutes later, Roxas stopped at a traffic light and turned to face Naminé.

"Okay, close your eyes"

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes. The rest of the way is a surprise" he smiled at her.

She made a sound of approval and closed her eyes. After who knows how long, she heard the ignition turn off.

"Okay, stay there a second" she heard Roxas get out and close the door.

"Roxas? Where did you go?"

She heard her door open and jumped.

"Calm down, Naminé. It's me!" he chuckled. "You panic too easily" He took her seat belt off for her.

"I don't like being on mine own" she pouted cutely.

"Okay, this sounds weird, but you have to trust me, ok?"

"Okay"

"You need to take off your shoes"

"…What?" Naminé gave him a peculiar expression with her eyes still closed.

"You need to take them off"

"Okay?" She hesitantly removed her shoes and left them in the bottom off the foot well.

She stepped out of the car with her bare feet on the cool concrete floor.

_Where am I?_

She let out a yelp as she felt a pair of arms scoop her up off the ground. Then she heard Roxas laughing.

"Calm down Naminé!" he chuckled along.

She made some sort of jokingly angry sound, then snuggled her head into his chest as he walked somewhere with her.

"Ok" he put her down. "You can open your eyes now"

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the moon. It was high in the sky, but full and perfectly circular. She looked around. They were on a beach, explaining why Roxas told her to take off her shoes. The water gently brushed up and down the shore in small waves. The water reflected the moon perfectly on its smooth surface.

"Roxas, it's beautiful!" She stood with an amazed smiled on her face.

"I know" Roxas stared at Naminé, as opposed to the night sky.

-*-

Naminé opened the front door slowly to prevent any unwanted noise. She took of her heels and left them in the hall with her clutch bag. She hung her cardigan on the coat holder next to the door and crept into the living room. Kairi was laid down on the sofa with Tammy on her lap, both of them asleep. The credits to a film were playing on the TV. Naminé turned off the TV, lifted Tammy into her basket and put a blanket over Kairi, before grabbing her clutch bag from the bottom of the stairs and going to her room.

She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone.

_Thank you for the perfect night. Nami :) x_

She put her phone on the bedside table and got changed into her PJ's. She turned off her light and crawled into bed, running the images of her night through her brain.

-*-

Roxas entered his house, expecting everyone to be asleep. He climbed the stairs in darkness tripping over the 'invisible step' that is always there when you would least expect it (A/N: I think we have all done that :D) and walked into his room. He stripped down to his boxers and threw his clothes into his washing pile, leaving his phone and wallet on his bed, and walked into his bathroom. When he came back in, he checked his phone.

1 New message.

_Thank you for the perfect night. Nami :) x_

He smiled and starting texting back.

_Thanks for letting me spend it with the perfect girl. –Roxas =P_

With that he turned off his phone and set it down on his bedside table, then got under the covers and reflected on the memories of that night as he drifted off into sleep.

_What a perfect way to spend the prize money._

-*-

I have discovered the missing piece of my life that is Fullmetal Alchemist. I think I may be in love with it!!!! :D Anyways, please tell me what you thought of this chapter because I'm not entirely sure about it :\ Thank you for reading and please please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review :D (I'll love you if you do :D)

Reason to review this chapter:

I actually have three reasons this time.

One, I want to know what my readers and reviewers think about this story. (A.k.a. how many chapters are left or if there should be a sequel or not)

Two, Is a Jaffa Cake a biscuit or a cake? :S very controversial topic but I WANNA KNOW!!! :P

Three, I want to know what you are wearing! (I sound like a pervert :S :P) I am wearing leggens with a checkered top (that I got about 5 sizes to big so I could wear it was a dress XD) with a white top under neath (and girl boxers for anyone who really wants detail :P I love them :D)


	16. Preparing For The Party!

A/N: I am soooooooooooo sorry that I am late updating :( I had writers block. I knew what I was writing in this chapter but I just couldn't get the word out :S

Roxas was sat at home after school playing Halo 3 on this PS3. (A/N: Good game guys!)

_Beep beep._

1 new message.

_Help please? :\ Nami :)_

Roxas paused his game and went next door. He knocked the door bell and waited patiently. Eventually Naminé opened the door.

"Hey Roxas" She smiled and walked down the hall.

Roxas came in and took off his shoes, then followed her into the kitchen.

"What did you need help with?" He said sitting next to Naminé on one of the stools.

"I want to bake a cake, but as you know, I am hopeless. Could you help me please?"

Roxas smiled.

"Sure. Do you have any special cake in mind?"

She slid a book that was open on the counter top towards him.

"This one!" she pointed to a picture of a sponge cake with a snowman face on it.

"Okay, do you have the ingredients you need?" He jumped of the stool reading the list of ingredients.

"Yep!" Naminé pointed to a pile of ingredients she had placed on the cupboard top.

"There's only one thing missing" Roxas looked around.

"Huh? I thought I had everything that was on the list" Naminé searched through the list of ingredients.

Roxas laughed.

"Not quite what I meant" Roxas said turning on the iPod dock and searching through the list of songs. Mr. Brightside by The Killers started blaring out of the small speakers.

Roxas got out a bowl and a spoon while Naminé found some scales in the back of one of her cupboards. Roxas weight out various ingredients and passed them to Naminé who put them in a bowl and mixed them together. When the mixture was...well…mixed, Naminé put the mixture into a baking tin Roxas had already greased. Naminé put the cake in the oven (without burning herself, which amazed Roxas) and dried some of the pots Roxas had washed. Once the kitchen was tidy Roxas sat down on the stool again, whilst Naminé was still moving around the kitchen.

"So, what do we do now?" Roxas closed his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

"Roxas" Naminé said mischievously.

Roxas opened his eyes and received a face full of flour as a result.

He could hear Naminé laughing wildly as he shook his head to rid of some of the flour. He quickly picked up another bag of flour and threw some in her face, causing her to stop laughing for a short moment, however a smile still sat on her face.

"This is war!" She yelled playfully and grabbed another handful of flour and threw it at Roxas.

Kairi approached Naminé's house. She knocked the door and stepped back, waiting for Naminé to answer.

"Hi Kairi" Naminé smiled when she opened the door.

Kairi just looked confused.

"Why are you covered in…" Kairi looked closer at her, wondering what the white powder covering Naminé was.

"Its flour" Naminé smiled and turned on her heel to walk down the hall.

Kairi burst out laughing, causing Naminé to turn back around.

"What?" Naminé looked confused.

"I guessing Roxas got lucky" Kairi continued laughing.

Naminé looked in the mirror over her shoulder seeing she had two hand prints made from flour on each side of her bum.

She, in turn, laughed too.

Roxas poked his head out from the kitchen and smiled at Kairi.

"Did she finally find the handprints?"

"Yes, I did!" she pretended to be angry.

"Aww, come on. You know you can't stay mad at me" he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know" she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his lips.

"You two are so cute!" Kairi squealed, reminding them she was there.

"Thanks?" Naminé laughed and removed her arms. "I'm guessing you came to get your DVD's?" Naminé disappeared into the living room.

"Yep! Did you watch them?" Kairi waited in the hall.

"Yeah! I loooooved stardust!"

"I know, right? I love that film!"

They shared a girly moment whilst Roxas just watched them with an amused expression on his face. Tammy casually trotted out of the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to shake off some flour from her.

Kairi lent down and petted her for a short moment. "Anyway, I have to go" Kairi took her DVD's from Naminé. "See you tomorrow" Kairi waved to the couple and exited, closing the door behind her.

"What's happening on Tomorrow?" Roxas asked.

"Sora's party, remember? Kairi is coming round mine before the party to 'help me get ready'" Naminé giggled.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that" Roxas laughed it off. "Anyway, we best clean up all this flour"

"Urgh, cleaning!" Naminé's face dropped.

Roxas laughed.

"Why don't you go and have a shower first, we can clean up in a bit" he moved some of the bangs out of her face.

"Ok" she smiled and went upstairs.

After Naminé had her shower, she blow dried her hair and changed into some torn skinny jeans and a black zip up hoodie with a white tank top underneath. She applied light make up and went back downstairs.

"Sorry I was gone so long. The water and flour kinda formed a paste that took forever to-"

Naminé stopped her explanation and her jaw dropped when she saw the kitchen completely spotless. Roxas had cleaned up all the flour, removed the flour from Tammy's coat and cleaned himself up somewhat too.

"Roxas! You didn't have to do that!" She looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I wanted too" He rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling nonetheless.

"You're sweet" she smiled sincerely.

"Heh, thanks" he smiled back at her and put his hand back by his side. "Anyway, my mum text me. I have to go home for my dinner"

"Dinner? But it's only…" Naminé looked at the clock on the microwave. "Whoa! When did it get so late?"

Roxas laughed. "See you tomorrow night" He kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him.

Naminé opened the door and her redhead friend jumped in the house holding a bag, most likely with her dress inside, and her infamous box or make-up and who knows what else.

"Hi Naminé!" she waved frantically and closed the door. She put her bag and box at the bottom of the stairs, and then hugged Naminé.

"Hey Kairi" Naminé gave her a girl hug back and walked into the living room with Kairi close behind her.

"Hello Tammy!" Kairi got on her knees and stroked the oncoming dog. She stood up and turned to Naminé with a look of utter seriousness on her face. "Okay, I have everything planned." Kairi brought a piece of A4 paper out of her jeans pocket and checked the time on her phone. "Okay, right now you need we both need to have a nap. I have set my alarm for 5:07PM so then, when we wake up, we need to put the ready meals in the microwave and cook them. That takes us to 5:29 when you will go upstairs and have a shower. You know how to do your hair now don't you?"

Naminé looked scared at her friends out of character behaviour, but nodded.

"Good! After that I will go for a shower whilst you dry your hair on a low heat, I repeat low heat. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR NAMINÉ RYUUSEI?" Kairi pointed accusingly.

"Yes! You need to calm down Kairi! I remembered form last time" Naminé threw a blanket at her friend.

Kairi lay down on the settee and put the blanket over herself whilst Naminé curled up in one of the chairs and wrapped her blanket round her.

"How did your date go anyway?" Kairi closed her eyes but listened all the same.

"Sleepy time, Kai" Naminé smoothly avoided the topic.

"Yeah yeah, but I will get it out of you!" Kairi opened her eyes for a moment to point and Naminé and give her a menacing look, then closed them again and turned over.

"Naminé! You look beautiful!" Kairi admired their reflections in the mirror.

"So do you!"

The two girls were wearing the dresses they had picked out, except this time they had done their make up and hair too. They both walked down the stairs and put their shoes on.

"I can't find my other shoe!" Naminé looked around the empty hall. She walked into the living room and Tammy was sat with the shoe in her jaw, wagging her tail.

"Tammy" Naminé approached the puppy cautiously. "Give the shoe back"

"Naminé. I don't think Tammy speaks English!" Kairi stood behind Naminé.

Naminé quickly stood up and walked into the hall. She came back and showed Tammy a pink lead. The small dog dropped the shoe and pounced over towards Naminé. In a joint effort, Naminé clipped the lead on the dog whilst Kairi retrieved the shoe.

"Here Nami" Kairi handed her the shoe.

"Thanks" Naminé passed the lead to Kairi whilst she slipped on her shoe. "I need to take Tammy over to Mrs. Ayaka. I'll be back in a sec" Naminé got the lead from Kairi and walked out the door.

She walked over to the house next door and knocked.

"Hi Mrs. Ayaka" Naminé smiled.

"Hi Naminé. You look amazing!" She admired her outfit. The small dog yapped. "Hello Tammy" she ruffled the dogs coat.

Mrs and Mr Ayaka had offered to look after Tammy. Since they ran a catering company, they had been busy working all day for all the parties that would be on tonight and were tired, so decided to stay home. Mrs. Ayaka took Tammy's leash and after a very short conversation, Naminé went back to Kairi who insisted they leave now since they had to help Sora and Roxas set up.

"Sora! Stop eating the food!" Roxas scolded, confiscating the slice of pizza in his hand. "You can eat when the guests get here!"

Sora grunted and sat on the chair behind him. He was grumpy for a few seconds, but decided to let it slide and turned to Roxas.

"Sooo…" Sora gave a devious smile. "Are you looking forward to seeing Naminé in her dress?"

Roxas blushed lightly. Sora held his stomach as he laughed wildly at Roxas' behaviour.

"Heh, very funny" Roxas smirked whilst fixing some napkins on the table.

"Sora?" Roxas walked towards Sora.

"Yep?" Sora asked with his usual preppy tone.

"Do you think-"

"Rah!" Naminé quickly wrapped her hands round Roxas' waist from behind, startling him.

He laughed and turned around, wrapping his hands round her waist while she moved hers up to his neck.

"Hey Nami" he kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle innocently.

"Jeez! And you told us of for our 'excessive PDA's'!" Sora air quoted.

Roxas released his grip on Naminé as she did the same to him.

They all did some things to set up got the party including blowing up balloons, organising the drinks and cups, hanging banners and other party things. They were bragging when they said the place looked good. _Seriously_ good. People began arriving and everything was going great.

Then someone opened the alcohol.

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuun! Again, reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry for the incredibly late update. I haven't proof read so sorry for typos and I will update when I can Thank you so much for saying with this story. I love you people so much its unreal and I would like to give you all presents, but I have no money… and most of you live in America. I am in the UK T-T Seriously, thank you though

Reason to review this chapter:

What is your favourite movie? I quite like Let The Right One In Reeeeally good film, although the ending confused me very much so. Someone please let me know if you have seen it.

What would you like to see happen in the future of this story? I have some ideas but I would love to hear yours! They inspire me and if I use your idea I will dedicate the chapter to you!

What is the most embarrassing thing in your wardrobe/closet/draws etc.? honestly, I am wearing some pale yellow shorts with pink polka dots on them Yer, definitely up there :P I only wear them as PJ's but still quite embarrassing.

Who would you most like to meet? I would reeeeally love to meet Tokio Hotel (especially Bill ;P) because they aren't afraid to stand out :D Reeeeally respect them in that sense. I am similar, but not to the extent. I do stand out (what with bright red hair and neon tights with 'matching' braces ;P) but not quite like them

Biggest celebrity crush? I don't really have an answer to this because I am asexual (anyone who doesn't know what that means, just ask :P) but my friends talk about various footballers and stars etc :P


	17. Drinking 'Nuff said!

A/N: For those of you who don't know (which is everyone except Eternally Sky I think) I have actually posted another chapter but because I replaced the A/N with the chapter no one got notified. So go back and read it now please :3 otherwise this will make no sense. :P

Naminé poured some coke into a plastic cup. She was about to take the cup away with her when someone stopped her.

"Here" Sora added what she was guessing was vodka. He winked and left, like some kind of weird alcohol fairy.

Naminé shrugged it off and went back to talk with Roxas.

Naminé stumbled slightly as she returned to the table, filling her up with coke then looking round before adding some vodka. She giggled to herself then walked away.

"Naminé!" A drunk Selphie walked to her. "I haven't seen you today. How are you?" she asked giving Naminé a hug.

"Selphie, are you drunk?" Naminé raised an eyebrow.

"What? Me? Nah! But everyone else is" she laughed and hiccupped at the same time.

"Selphie, you're drunk" Naminé observed through her slightly blurry vision.

"SO? Everyone else is! Live a little Naminé" Selphie picked up a bottle of vodka and poured some into Naminé's already alcoholic drink. "You'll thank me later!" Selphie shouted as she walked away.

Naminé looked at the drink. "It would be a shame to waste it" Naminé tried to justify her actions before gulping it down in one go, feeling a sharp kick from the vodka as a result. She simply shook it off and walked into the back yard. There were lots of people out, a lot of them smoking and some of them on the dance floor that had been set up out there next to the DJ decks.

"RARH!" Roxas wrapped his arms around Naminé's waist, lifting and spinning her round.

"Hehe, Roxas!"

"That's me!" he put her down and smiled his regular goofy, yet somehow alluring smile.

"Have you seen Kairi?" she brushed some hair out her face.

"Nope! But I know where she is!" He pointed upwards. "And I'm guessing Sora is with her! They always do this at new years" he laughed, taking a swig from a can of beer.

"…I'm not sure I feel comfortable knowing that…" Naminé looked a little disturbed.

"Haha! It doesn't matter. They are probably both drunk beyond words anyway! As long as you don't go in Sora's room then your all good!"

"Is everyone drinking?"

"Hell yeah! You don't go to an aquarium and not look at fish do you?"

"What?" she asked, baffled by his expression.

"You don't come to one of our parties and not drink! End of!" he laughed and grabbed Naminé's hand, pulling her inside. "Come on!"

She followed reluctantly behind him. They came to a group of people playing some kind of drinking game. Roxas sat on a vacant seat on the sofa as did Naminé. They were surrounded by teens, most of them her age but she didn't recognise most of them except a few she had seen around school.

"Alright! We're going to play pig!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"What's pig?"

"Well, you get three cards and you have 5 seconds to pick a card to give to the person next to you and then you will be given one from the person next to you. If you get three cards the same you have to put your finger on your nose and the last one to put there hand on their nose is pig, they have to drink a shot!" Roxas pointed to the many shot glasses piled up on the table.

"Okay…?" Naminé looked around the table.

Roxas laughed at her confusion. "Trust me you'll get it after a while."

Someone dealt out the cards so they all had three each and then shouted begin. Naminé couldn't keep up with the amount of cards she was being bombarded with and when she finally caught up she looked up and noticed everyone had their fingers on their nose.

"Unlucky Naminé! Drink up!" Roxas handed her a shot. She smiled, warming to the occasion and gulping the shot down in one go and shuddering from the sharp taste, but smiling none the less.

_5 shots later…_

"Nami*hiccup* N-Naminé! You are sooooo bad at this game!" Roxas said through his cloudy mind.

"Haha! I am better than you!" She smiled and knocked back another shot from loosing the last round.

_7 shots later…_

"Nami! You are going to be drunk and then you… y-you'll do something and then you will rip your dress which shouldn't happen because it's a nice dress and-"

"Roxas! Stop rambling and drink your shot!" Naminé giggled and fed him the shot.

_10 shots later…_

"Naminé?" Roxas said from his seat on the settee. "Lets go!"

"Go where? Its like Late, well…" Naminé looked at the clock. "Early."

"We'll go for a walk!" Roxas stood up with her behind him.

"Yeah!"

"Urgh…" Naminé rubbed her sore head as she sat up. She felt soft covers rubbing against her skin as she sat up. She opened her eyes to see familiar white walls. Now she though about it, the TV looked familiar too. And the feel of the sheets.

She stiffly turned her neck to see Roxas' sleeping form next to her. She looked at his bare back. There was no denying her had a well formed body. Even his back was arousing her.

"_Man I have weird turn on's" _Naminé thought to herself.

The sudden realisation hit her.

She was in Roxas room.

She couldn't remember what happened last night.

She was pretty sure she wasn't wearing one of Roxas' shirts when she left home last night.

Holy crap.

She hear a sound from her right. Roxas rolled over and opened his eyes. He sat up in his bed.

"Morning Nami!" Roxas smiled and yawned.

She just looked at him, completely shocked.

"What's up with you?" Roxas looked at her and laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're so cute when you're confused" he laughed some more. "Nami, I know what you're thinking but we didn't. See" He showed her he still had his boxers on.

"Then why am I wearing your shirt?" she asked, still looked a bit shocked.

"You really don't remember anything from last night do you? You came her because you lost your key and then you didn't want to sleep in your dress because of something to do with unicorns and so you borrowed one of my shirts" he laughed again.

She exhaled in relief. She stood up out of the bed and stretched her arms, being very aware of the length of Roxas' shirt.

"Wow, that's hot" Roxas admired Naminé, making her blush.

"Thanks" he cheeks reddened further.

"Do you want waffles for breakfast?" Roxas asked as he climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of jeans that were on the floor.

Her eyes lit up.

"Haha! I'll take that as a yes" He slipped on a top he grabbed off the floor too.

"I can't go down like this though" she pointed Roxas' short which barely reached her mid thighs. "What would your parents think?"

Roxas looked confused for a minute, then clicked his fingers and walked over to his wardrobe. He rummaged around the pulled out the top Naminé had left in his car but he had kept in exchange for his hoodie. He threw it to her and she caught it. He then pulled out a pair of sweat pants from his wardrobe.

"The pants will probably be a little big but they will do" he smiled.

"Thanks" she slipped the pants on under Roxas' shirt and went to change her top, but noticed Roxas was looking at her.

"Erm… Roxas?"

He looked like he was in a trance. He jumped slightly and turned red.

"Heh, sorry?" He turned his back to Naminé so she could change her shirt, rubbing the back of his head.

"Done! Can we have waffles now?" She pouted.

Roxas turned around to see Naminé. She looked cute wearing clothes that were to big for her, especially since they were his.

"Sure!"

They both went down stairs.

A/N: Ok, not that I'm proud or anything, but I am soooo pissed right now! I have just been at my aunties party and then I came home and I was like "OMG! Now would be a great time to write!" Its like the alcohol cured my writers block :D Although I have a feeling I may pay for it tomorrow morning. I keep spelling words wrong so it took me a while to write but I think it was worth it! Anyway, please review. It makes me happy.

Pssst… If you don't review, a bunny will die O.O Save the bunnies.

Reason to review?

Because of the bunnies! They love you and you should love them like your children! All animals are beautiful and so are you! I love you all and would like you all to be happy in everything you do. And remember, if this don't go right… GO LEFT!


	18. Hangovers and COFFEE!

A/N: I haven't updated in a very long time and I am seeeeeriously sorry K I have had exams and revision and god knows what else so I kinda have a reason…maybe?

News about me: (if anyone cares :P) I got my first tattoo and I got my tongue pierced :D For those of you who are wondering, neither of them hurt at all! If anyone want to see some pics then tell me and I will give you a link J

Thank you so much to my reviewers who have stuck with me through out this story: Eternally Sky (an extra thank you to you for putting up with me on msn when I was drunk K); Wrath lover; Korstine (hunting rabbits? That's kinda mean? How would you feel if some giant man came chasing after you with a gun L Poor bunny. But each to there own right?); Kyeru (the bunny shall live another day :P); im not gonna tellu (Why thank you :3 I would have told you earlier but I don't know who you are! Also, can you explain the bit about the Winne KH2 moment? I didn't understand that :S); HurricaneDiablo; gingers rule yea eat it D (I didn't understand your review but ok? Also, ginger so rule, for I am ginger :D); xXanimefoolXx (thank you :3 I was having a bad day when I read this and It really brightened it up!); LivingHerOwnFairyTale (Naminé and Roxas are getting close, aren't they? MWUHAHA! I might have to do something about that ;D)

Well that was the longest A/N ever! Sorry L On with the chappie! This chapter is dedicated to EternallySky because I am using a idea she gave to me! And because she put up with me when I was drunk :S again, very sorry about that.

Naminé jumped onto one of the stools while Roxas set up the waffle iron and started collecting various ingredients.

Woof.

Tammy came trotting in and jumped up at the stool but being to short to even reach Naminé's feet. Naminé jumped off and picked her up. Tammy started licking Naminé's nose, making her giggle.

"Where are you're parents?" Naminé put Tammy down, leaving her to wander round the kitchen.

"At work probably. They might be visiting relatives…" Roxas put a finger to his chin, then removing it to weight out some ingredients. "I'm not sure actually"

Naminé just giggled.

Knock Knock

"Could you get that please?" Roxas flicked his eyes to his full hands and back to Naminé .

"Sure" she jumped down and walked down the hallway.

She opened the door and Sora jumped in and hugged Naminé.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He let go and jumped up and down on the spot.

"Yeah, you too…" She looked a little bit scared.

"Sorry, he had coffee this morning" Kairi pushed past the pair of them and into the kitchen.

"What's up with Kairi?" Naminé asked.

"Hangover!" Sora exclaimed, following her in and shutting the door. He inhaled sharply. "I smell !" Sora ran the short distance to the kitchen.

Naminé walked into the kitchen and took a seat next in between the depressed Kairi and the hyper Sora.

Naminé and Sora watched intently at the waffle iron, plate in hand, waiting for it to finish cooking. As soon as Roxas opened the iron Sora and Naminé lunged forward in a rash competition for the waffle. However, Roxas just dodged them quickly and gave it to Kairi who raised her head from the counter top and gave him a thumbs up whilst drowning her waffle in syrup.

"Roxaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! I'm dying of starvation here!" he rubbed his stomach and pouted.

"Me toooooo!" Naminé pouted.

Roxas sighed and handed them a waffle each, leaving them satisfied. Roxas made his own and sat with them.

"So Naminé, did you enjoy yourself last night?" Sora leaned into her face.

"Yeah thanks" she smiled and shovelled some more waffle into her small jaw.

"Did you?" Roxas raised an eyebrow and smirked deviously.

Sora blushed.

"So you caught on to mine and Kairi's tradition?" he played with his fork.

"Sora, I caught on a looooooong time ago!" Roxas laughed with Naminé.

Both Sora and Kairi blushed.

"Do you have any pain killers?" Kairi rapidly tried to change the subject.

Roxas got of his stool and grabbed a small box out the top cupboard and handed them to Kairi.

"Someone had a bit to much to drink last night" Naminé sang and licked some syrup of her fork.

Kairi just grunted and swallowed two tablets.

Naminé and Roxas were putting away pots from breakfast as Kairi and Sora had left. One they finished, they walked into the living room and Roxas was about to lie down, but instead quickly wrapped his hands round her waist and pulled her back onto the sofa with him.

"Roxas!" She laughed and squealed at the same time.

He laid down on the settee and positioned her so she was lying comfortably on him, still with one hand around her waist, and one of her hands limply laying on his chest.

"Hehe, so what do we do now?" she giggled and lightly ran her fingertip round in a circle on his chest.

"Well… The TV remote is all the way over there and to hell am I getting up. Can't we just sit here and talk?" He smiled at her.

"Sure, what about?"

"Hmm…. Tell me about you" he looked up at the ceiling.

"You already know me Roxas! Are you still drunk?" she poked his nose playfully.

"I mean your past. I don't know anything about you since before you moved"

"Okay… Well I used to live in Twilight Town, but then I moved here because my mother switched jobs. And that's about it! My past isn't very exciting" she shrugged as much as she could in her position.

"There has to be more than that. Haven't you got any family?"

"Well neither my mum or my dad had any brothers or sisters so I don't have any aunties, uncles or cousins. I have a grandma, but other than that I don't have any grand parents left. They were pretty old when I was born" she snuggled her head into his chest a bit more.

Roxas was a bit hesitant to ask his next question.

"…What about your dad? I've not seen him around"

He saw something in Naminé's expression change. Her smile dropped and the gleam in her eyes became dull almost instantly.

Roxas was about to give her the whole 'you-don't-need-to-tell-me' speech, but Naminé began her explanation.

"Well, my dad is in the army so I don't get to see him much. But he writes me letters and we stay in contact. And everything…but…"

A single tear escaped her tear duct.

"Hey, it's okay to be sad" he wiped away the tear with his thumb and hugged her closer.

"Sorry" she sniffled.

"Don't be. Do you miss him?" Roxas kept her close.

He felt her nodding against his chest.

He held her closer, if possible, and put a hand on her hair whilst she cuddled further into his chest.

They stayed like this for a little while longer until Naminé finally moved.

"Roxas?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Thank you" she smiled with teary eyes.

He looked at her strangely.

"For what?"

"I feel much better now I've got that off my chest. I can't talk about him at home because my mum gets really sad" her smile remained.

"Anytime you ever need to talk, you know where I am" he put a finger under her chin and kissed her passionately.

She parted and smiled against his chest.

"Thank you"

Okay, please don't kill me over the incredibly short chapter L I will hopefully be updating more often because I don't have many exams left now. Also, I have decided, this story is only going to have two chapter left now… is this good or bad? I have decided there is going to be a sequel and I already have the idea too J Tell me whatcha think about it please? Any ideas are welcomed!

Reason to review this chapter:

What is your worst habbit? I think for me its smoking. Worst. Thing. Ever. Do not do it okay? I really want to give up but its damn hard! I used to bite my nails which was horrible too L I am thinking of giving up smoking again. Maybe with the strength of the lord I could do it? J


	19. Volleyball

Hello there my dudes! ^ ^ I am in a relatively good mood today :3 I haven't had a cigarette for about a week now! I'm kinda proud of myself :P Anyway, enough about my boring life, on with the story!

My dear reviewers: Korstine (you never finished your sentence =| ); Sovereign Beta (thank you =) havent had a cigarette yet =P); Eternally Sky (procrastination is baaad! Gets the better of me a lot of the time too =) you are not alone =P); Kimmyle311 (thank you :3); NightFalcon26; Wrath lover; LivingHerOwnFairyTale (saaame! I think I really need to get out more XD); HurricaneDiablo; BunnyDucky; Gatorgirl1999 (x2!).

You have all helped me sooooo much and I would actually thank you all personally if possible =D This chapter is dedicated toooo…. *drum roll* Gatorgirl1999! She has been helping me with quitting smoking and I thank her greatly for that =) Also, she showed me how big the houses in America are! =O mine is half the size of her smaller house! Anyway, on with that chapter! =D

"Are you sure about this?" Roxas asked again.

"Yeah. I'm sure it won't be as bad as we think" she smiled reassuringly.

Roxas smiled back. "Okay" he took hold of her hand and walked forth into the school yard.

Several heads turned as they walked up the stairs to the central building. Naminé blushed slightly from all the unexpected attention and moved closer to Roxas for comfort. Roxas just smiled and walked on, not shaken by the attention in the slightest.

They met up with Kairi and Sora at the front of the school.

"Hey hey! Decided to go public have we?" Sora raised an eyebrow and smirked simultaneously.

They both just giggled with a tint of pink lingering on their cheeks.

The started walking towards homeroom.

"I'm going to go to my locker before class" Naminé stopped waking.

"Same" Kairi turned to her.

"Okay, see you in homeroom" the boys smiled and walked in a different direction.

Naminé and Kairi walked down towards their lockers and stopped.

"So…" Kairi opened her locker. "How is your first day?"

"Kairi, I've been here for a month or two now" Naminé looked concerned.

"I meant your first day of being official with Roxas!" she laughed.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought" Naminé opened her locker and several pieces of paper fell out.

Kairi and Naminé both bent down to pick up the paper. At a closer inspection, you could see photos of Naminé with word like _Loser!, slaaaaaaag!_ and _Stupid bitch! _written over them with some very crude drawing around them. Naminé and Kairi looked at each other, mouths agape.

Naminé shook her head and put the pictures in a nearby trash can.

"Who would do something like that?" Naminé asked with a hint of anger in her tone.

"Probably the same person who did that" Kairi pointed to the inside door of Naminé's locker.

_Leave him ALONE!_ was written in pink lipstick.

"Kairi, I think I have a problem"

Naminé and Kairi didn't tell the guys about the events of the morning, they gave it some time to blow over. They walked into the changing rooms and headed towards their lockers.

"So who do you think wrote that in your locker this morning?" Kairi spoke now they were a safe distance from the lads.

"I don't know. I've not had any problems with anyone since I moved here" she pulled out her gym clothes.

"Naminé, I don't think they have a problem with you. Remember it said 'leave _him_ alone' in your locker. I think this is because you are going out with Roxas" Kairi blurted out all in one go.

"What happened?" Selphie came and stood next to them. Selphie was one of their best friends and Naminé had come to trust her very much since moving here.

"Well…" Kairi began. "This morning Naminé opened her locker and some girls had put photos of her with… rude things written on them. Then inside her locker they had written 'leave him alone'!"

"…Leave him alone?" Selphie looked confused.

"Yeah! I think it might be cause she went official with Roxas today, but…"

Selphie interrupted and leaped towards Naminé.

"YOU WENT OFFICIAL WITH ROXAS? I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" she bounced up and down.

"Okay Selphie. Shout a little louder, I don't think the receptionist heard you!" Naminé said, half serious, half joking.

"Sorry, but this is great!" Selphie clapped her hands happily.

"What's so great about Roxas loosing his mind?" A voice came from behind the trio. They turned around to see Rikku, Paine and Yuna stood with their arms folded.

Yuna stepped forward to face Naminé.

"I think you should stay aware from _our _man!" she pointed a finger accusingly at Naminé.

"_Your _man?" she looked panicked.

"That's right blondie. If you pay close attention to the social hierarchy, I think you'll find footballers are meant to be with cheerleaders, not anti-social witches" Rikku said all-knowingly from behind her.

Naminé just stood speechless. She didn't even know how to react to the current situation, luckily Kairi stepped in.

"Actually, I think you'll find I'm dating a footballer and I'm not a cheerleader" she scowled at the cheerleader trio.

"You _were _a cheerleader when you started dating Sora, otherwise he would never have gone out with you" Rikku stuck her tongue out at Kairi.

"That's not true! Sora likes me for me. It's just plain sad that you can't see that!" she turned red with anger.

"You seriously think you could get a guy like tha-" Rikku began before she was interrupted by the gym teacher.

"Hey! Stop it and get changed!" The gym teacher, Mrs. Smith shouted into the changing room.

Rikku just grunted and walked away with her bitchy friends hot on her heels.

The girls got changed and shuffled hesitantly into the sports hall. Kairi and Selphie practically feared gym class, Naminé on the other hand didn't mind it. She had never minded physical activity as long as she got her sleep.

"Right girls! Because the outdoor pitch is wet from rain we will be playing volley ball in here with the boys today. Girls versus boys. Don't let me down!" the angry she-man gym teacher called.

The girls and boys sorted out teams and began playing. On the girls court were Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Yuna, Rikku and a girl called Yuffie who had just been moved into this class. She looked a bit sad.

On the boys side of the court were Roxas, Sora, Seifer, Rai, Tidus and Wakka (who was still complaining that they didn't get to play Blitzball).

Kairi made a powerful serve which was returned quickly by Tidus only to be smashed back by Selphie. Sora quickly dived and managed to get it over the net, however Rikku was to busy inspecting her nails to notice it and got smacked in the face with the ball.

Naminé, Kairi and Selphie had to hold their hands over their mouths to stop them laughing out loud whilst Rikku screamed cursive words at the ball.

"I broke a nail!" she cried.

"I've n-never had to try s-so hard to hold in l-laughter" Kairi stuttered through her chuckles.

The gym teacher just sighed. "Okay. Since you hit her you can take her to the nurses office"

Their faces dropped, Kairi's in particular.

"I didn't hit her! If she would have paid attention she might have had a chance" Sora defended.

"Yeah yeah, accidents happen, now take her" the teacher shooed him away.

He exhaled nonchalantly and walked out of the gym with Rikku close behind, clutching her hand.

"Urgh!" Kairi grunted in anger.

"I didn't mean to hit you, sorry" Sora looked down at his feet.

"Don't be silly" Rikku put on a kind façade.

"Well, I'd better get back to class" he turned to walk away, however Rikku pulled his arm back.

"Actually, could you stay with me please? I watched a _really _scary film last night and I really don't want to be on my own" she batted her eye lashes in a flirtatious fashion.

Sora wasn't in the mood to argue with her and so just slipped into the office and sat down on a chair. Rikku hopped up onto the bed and left her legs dangling.

"So, why do you like Kairi so much?" she swung her legs back and forth.

"I love her" he became more serious. "and she loves me." Sora said without doubt.

"You're so lucky to have someone like that" she did the I'm-so-alone-but-it's-not-my-fault face. "I can _never_ find the right guy"

"You're only 17. You have plenty of time yet" he tried to reassure her in a way that used the least communication possible.

She exhaled dramatically. "Well, there is this one guy…" she wound a strand of hair round her finger. "but we could never be together" she looked down.

"Nothing is impossible. I'm sure everything will work out okay." He just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well…" she jumped of the bed and walked over to Sora, swaying her hips as she went. "what would you do?" she bent down to his level, making him feel uncomfortable.

"I don't need to do anything. I already have the best girlfriend in the world" he averted his eyes from her.

"Kairi is _so_ lucky" she stood up to her full height again and strolled round the small room, looking at different things. "I would love a guy like you. You're so…obedient" her expression changed to Evil for a short moment, before she put on her kind face again.

"Obedient?" he looked almost shocked.

"Yeah. You always just follow her around and do what she says" she realised she had made him think about his relationship, which was her objective. She smiled in satisfaction. "I mean, it suits you. You know, Kairi is a bit bossy and you're a bit of a pushover. that's probably why your so compatible".

Sora looked completely shocked, like he had just discovered his mother was secretly an octopus or something. Luckily the school nurse came in.

"Hello, what is the problem?" she looked at Rikku.

Sora saw his opportunity and grabbed it.

"The school nurse is here, well I better get back to class. Bye" he ran out the office before anyone could say anything.

Sora and Rikku were still of in the medical room, so Paine filled in for Rikku and another boy filled in for Sora. Selphie served and hit it straight to the back of the court, where Roxas jumped up and smacked it full speed onto the other court.

"Come on girls, you can do better!" he taunted.

Naminé smirked and served, smacking the ball as hard as she could, Seifer intercepted it just in time and hit it over to Kairi who hit it full speed into the other court.

"Come on boys, you can do better than that!" Kairi mocked.

Roxas served, passing it straight to Tidus, Tidus passed it to Rai and Rai hit it over the net. Naminé was in perfect position to hit it up into the air, but tumbled to the floor when Yuna 'fell' into her accidentally on purpose.

"No fair! She pushed Naminé!" Kairi shouted out like a five-year-old.

Naminé just stood up and brushed herself down. She saw Roxas' face, like he couldn't believe what just happened. He mouthed the words "are you ok?" with a concerned look on his face. She just nodded and explained to the teacher she tripped. Naminé was never one to cause hassle. She didn't like the attention.

They all just shrugged it off and continued with the game.

Break time came and Roxas rushed over to Naminé.

"Nami!" he waved to her.

She turned round and smiled at him. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"What happened in gym this morning?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well the outdoor pitch was wet so we play volley ball inside and Rikku broke a nail. I don't know why you need me to explain this to you, you were there" she tried at all costs to avoid the topic of Yuna.

"Naminé, you know that's not what I mean. Yuna pushed you over" he held a hand on her shoulder.

"No, no. I tripped. Nothing unusual about that, you know how clumsy I am" she giggled.

Roxas decided to leave it at that for the moment.

"Okay, if you say so" he took her hand. "Now lets go find Kairi and Sora" he smiled down at her.

A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? Just a few things I need to clear up. One, I do NOT hate Yuna, Rikku and Paine. But I needed some rabid fan girls/bitchy cheerleaders and they just seemed perfect! Plus I was running out of characters. Two, the next chapter of this story will be the last! DX I have had so much fun writing this and I truly cannot believe how lucky I am to have had so many readers. HOWEVER… there is going to be a sequel. Only thing is I told some one the idea for my sequel and they think I should write that as an entirely different story based on that idea =| anyway, thank you for reading. PEACE OUT!

Reason to review this chapter:

I would like to know what you think would be the best way to go with the sequel.

Either…

a) lots of complicated hurdles Naminé and Roxas must overcome. Maybe they have to separate for a little while?

b) one big hurdle that separates them for a long time, but when they are back together they are stronger than ever…

c) a balanced mixture of the two

Or…

d) a completely different idea! Please, any ideas are welcome. I already have a few bits I know I am putting in their. But seriously, I could be the most ridiculous thing you have ever thought of… I want to hear it!


	20. Whispers

A/N: STILL NOT SMOKING! Sorry, its getting kinda tough now =| I've only quit for about two weeks as well! Starting to doubt myself =( Anyway, this is the last chapter! I like to thank all the people who have stuck with me through this story and a big special thank you to those of you who have reviewed. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten on a story =3 anyway, on with the story =D

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to my reviewers: AkiDreamz; Rosorace Ecclesia; Sovereign Beta; Gatorgirl1999; EternallySky; Kyeru; LivingHerOwnFairyTale; BlackFire; pgn1996; ladyknight75822; Hurricane Diablo; Korstine

Also, to the anonymous reviewer 'me':

Yay! A Boy!

thanks you ^_^

Arigatou!

Sorry T-T

Me too :\

I know right!

So do I ;)

I figured :P

Noo!

Hell yeah! You seem cool ;D

Naah! :P

Don't be! :)

Yes, but thats a good thing :D

Hai! Kyyaaaaaaaaah! ;D

Not sure, but I'm enjoying reading them :P

Most likely! Haha!

I figured ;)

Not yet ;D

You tell me ;P

Not the whole page, I think...

You should!

Good :D

Bob? XD

Thats a strange name!

Haha! That's a more regular name :D

I think so...

Me too ;) XD JK!

I hope so ^~^

YAYY! Cookies foh choo!

I'm not sure :P

Ooh! Cool beans ;D

...the?...

Roxas doesn't wear a sweater...or does he? Hm...

Ah! But I own you because I have the power of the owning things! :D

Dunno, I'm not really though :P

Bleh! Its amazing!

I'm English so football to me is what you call Soccer XD but yay you!

Yes, yes you do :3

I hope so!

Good! Friends are A-MAY-ZINGGG!

I do ;D

You do now ;P

So...

Bummer dude :\

Thank you and I shall ;D

Anyway, sorry about that XD

As the week progressed things began to escalate between Naminé and the troublesome trio. Naminé had been pushed over in the halls, had pins put on the chair before class and even had her lunch taken off of her. Besides all this, she just plastered another smile on her face and moved on.

However, the following week, on Friday to be exact, things took a really bad turn in events.

Naminé sat at her dressing table, straightening her hair before school. Kairi was sat on her bed, pulling on her socks for school and checking her phone at the same time.

"Naminé, how long is this going to go on?" Kairi exhaled stressfully.

"How long is what going to go on?" she barely moved her face in saying this.

"You know what I mean. Sora and Roxas might not know what's going on with you and Yuna, Paine and Rikku, but I do and I hate seeing you like this! You need to get this sorted" Kairi stood up and walked over to Naminé.

Naminé breathed out and put her straightners down, turning them off at the same time.

"I don't know" she admitted. "I thought this would just blow over but it's not"

"Why don't you tell Roxas?" she knelt next to her.

"I don't want him to worry. Plus, knowing him, he would blame himself for all this" she frowned.

"What about telling a teacher?" she suggested innocently.

"Telling on her?" Naminé almost cracked a smile. "We're not in 3rd grade anymore Kairi"

"Well wha-"

Kairi was interrupted when a giant smash was heard from downstairs. Both girls stood up and ran down stairs as fast as possible.

Naminé checked the kitchen and Kairi ran to the living room in an attempt to locate the culprit of the noise.

"Naminé…" Kairi almost whispered.

Naminé walked into the living room. Kairi moved to the side to let Naminé past.

The window at the front of the house was smashed. Shards of glass coated the wooden flooring and some had ever managed to go into the cushion on the couch. Almost exactly in the centre of the floor was a brick with pink spray paint that read: '_leave him alone you bitch_'.

"Okay, this is one step to far!" Kairi fumed.

Naminé just stood speechless, a shocked expression paused on her face. Eventually she snapped out of it and Kairi helped her clean up the mess and board up the window before they left for school. Roxas had to do go into school early that day to sort out some details of an assignment with his teacher.

Kairi had a little rant on the way about all the various, torturous things she would do to Yuna, Rikku and Paine if they were legal or not severally frowned upon.

As Naminé and Kairi crossed the parking lot to get to the central building, a pink convertible sped round the corner, nearly clearing them up as it went on its way. Kairi quickly grabbed Naminé and pulled her from the path of the crazy teen driver. The car sped past and several pieces of ripped up white paper floated aimlessly in the air until they reached the ground. You could hear the trio cackling wildly increasing in volume as they passed, then decreasing as the car moved further and further away.

Once the car was gone Kairi and Naminé finally made their way to the school building. Naminé walked in the door and turned to the corridor which took them to their homeroom. Naminé was about to step that way when she felt a pair of muscular arms wrap firmly around her waist and spin her round.

Roxas moved her like a doll so she was face to face with him. He slowly bent down and pecked her passionately on the lips, then pulled back.

"I missed you" he smirked.

She smiled at how sweet the gesture was.

"You only saw me yesterday" she giggled with a hand raised to her mouth and the other flat on Roxas' chest.

"That was ages ago!" he finally released his iron grip from her, but left one hand entangled with hers.

They all began walking towards homeroom. They entered and sat in their usual spots and began conversing about random things, however Naminé still expertly avoided the topic of this mornings events.

Sora walked in, sat down without saying a word. He didn't even smile.

The teens ceased all conversation.

"Who died?" Roxas broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Sora said without his smiling, which was incredibly out of character.

"You're not smiling! You're not talking! I'm starting to doubt you are even Sora!" Naminé exclaimed.

"What's up?" Kairi placed a hand on his leg in an attempt to comfort him, however he just shook it off and remained in his 'emo Sora' mood. Kairi looked hurt, then cast her eyes downwards to the table.

A semi-awkward silence consumed the group. Luckily their homeroom teacher walked in. He sat at hs desk and began to take role call, however half way through, a receptionist from the school office walked in and spoke something quietly to the teacher. The receptionist gestured towards the door and a familiar black haired girl walked in.

"May I have your attention class?" the room fell almost silent.

Roxas head shot up and was plagued by a look for shock.

"This is Xion. She is an exchange student from Twilight Town academy. She will be in this class for the next month to experience the differences between her academy and this public school. Erm…" The teacher scanned the room. "Roxas! Do you think you could show her around for the next week?"

"Y-yeah, sure" he stuttered, still in shock to a degree.

She walked over and sat at the vacant desk next to Roxas'.

"What are you doing here?" he exclaimed,

Her face dropped.

"You don't want me here?" she looked taken a back.

"No! I'm just surprised to see you here!" he smiled as a sign of his happiness.

"Well, I am doing a report for social studies about the differences of Public schools and academies and the different kind of socialisation skills that can be developed in these environments. But enough about me. How have you been?" she smiled happily.

"Great thank! You remember Naminé, right?" he nodded towards her.

"I remember meeting you in Twilight Town. You're Roxas' friend" she smiled sweetly.

"Actually…" Roxas blushed, as did Naminé.

Naminé wasn't sure, but she could have swore she saw Xion flinch when he said that. She decided to look past it though.

"Y-you two are together?" she emitted a forced smile.

"Yeah" Roxas smiled. "I guess you and Axel were right, huh?" she shrugged.

"As always" she chuckled. "So, Roxas, what do I need to know about this school first?"

Naminé felt she was being cut from the conversation as the two friends caught up without acknowledging her, and when ever Roxas did show some knowledge of her existence, Xion immediately changed the subject and distracted Roxas with a new topic.

The bell rang and the friends all went their separate ways, except from Xion who was sitting in on Roxas' classes.

The end of the day came so quickly it was almost scary. Sora and Roxas had to stay after school for extra football practise, Xion was no where to be seen, and Kairi was stood by Naminé's side, just staring at the floor. They began walking down the stretch of school yard.

"What's up Kai?" Naminé spoke in a gentle voice.

"…" she was a bit hesitant. "I-I think Sora was…ignoring me today" she looked truly hurt.

"Maybe something happened at home?" Naminé suggested.

"I don't think so. Usually he tells me these things" she retaliated.

"Maybe he just needs a little time to think about something. You're right, he did seem different today, He didn't smile once" Naminé pondered on the possible scenarios.

Kairi raised her head for the first time in hours.

"Y-yeah, I'll give him a little time. Maybe he just needs some time alone"

"I'm sure that's it" Naminé comforted.

They approached Kairi's house.

"Thanks Nami!" Kairi hugged her. "You're a true friend"

Kairi waved and walked down the path to her house.

The team became alive and all jumped into action, however Sora just remained in his position. There was so much running through his head, he couldn't think straight anymore. He couldn't even dodge the player that came hurdling towards him.

Sora just lay on the ground, eyes wide open, completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Naramiku! Where's your head at?" The coach yelled across the field.

Roxas offered him a hand to get up, which he denied and got up by his own. Roxas just looked disappointed for a moment, but then just left him to it.

The coach exhaled disappointingly. "Okay, that's enough for today. Hit the showers"

The players all walked towards the changing rooms, however Roxas saw someone waving at him from the stands. He headed over to the seats where Xion was sat.

"Hey, you waited for me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask if you could show me around the area" she smiled.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just go get changed" he ran off.

"Okay" she smiled and took a seat, opening her book and beginning to read.

Kairi walked up to her room. She was still a bit confused from Sora's behaviour earlier that day. She walked in her door and dumped her school bag on her bed. She walked over to her desk and switched on her computer, catching a quick glimpse of her calendar on her way past.

"22nd of January…" she whispered to herself.

Sora was laid down on his bed. Just laying their, staring at the ceiling. So many thoughts had been running through his head. Since Rikku had called him obedient, he had begun to think about his and Kairi's relationship, that lead him thinking about the future, that lead to him thinking about how short that gap could be. He had to get a job, he needed to do well in his exams, he was unsure whether or not he would be able to pay for his and Kairi's ideal lifestyle, or even if Kairi would want to have a future with him.

"Urgh!" he grunted and rolled onto his side, a single tear falling from his eye, followed by more.

Kairi took of her jacket and ran up to her room with the bag from the store. She quickly disposed of the paper bag and walked stiffly into her bathroom, locking the door on the way.

Roxas and Xion were sat in a booth of a café that was local to the school. Roxas had ordered a coffee and Xion had order a Latté. A waiter set them on the table and left without making a noise.

"I have great news!" Xion spoke immediately.

"Shoot!" Roxas listened intently as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You are moving to Twilight Town!" she smiled excitedly.

Roxas spat his coffee away from the table.

Kairi paced around her room, both nerves and shock running though her veins.

_Beep!_

The timer went of on her desk. She jumped and ran into the bathroom, and picked up with stick.

"P-positive?" a tear ran down her cheek.

"Aren't you excited?" Xion smiled again.

"Xion, what do you mean I'm moving to Twilight Town?" he asked in all seriousness. Not even a slight bit of joy showed on his face.

"Me and Axel have bought this flat and we thought you would want to come and live with us since we have an extra room and all. Imagine! Three best friends living together!"

"What about school?" he choked on his own words.

"There is chancellor on the Twilight Academy committee who is willing to give you a scholarship!" she clapped her hands together in excitement.

"N-no!" Roxas spoke.

Xion's eyes widened.

"No! you didn't even ask me and I really appreaciate that you are willing to let me share your flat and that you found someone who can give me a scholarship, but I have Sora, Kairi and Naminé here. And I really want to stay here. I'm happy here"

"Roxas" Xion laid a hand on his knee. "Have you any idea what Naminé has had to go through since you started dating her?"

Roxas looked taken aback.

"What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yuna, Rikku and Paine have been treating Naminé really badly since you two started dating. Naminé even had a brick thrown through her window this morning!"

Roxas couldn't stomach the information.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this" she gave a nonchalant nod.

Roxas just stood up and stormed out the café. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he wasn't doing anything from staying here.

Sora's sobs had ceased, although his face was still wet. He sat in the bliss that was silence doing nothing.

Not speaking.

Not listening.

Not even thinking.

This was all interrupted when his cell phone started ringing loudly. Sora looked at the Caller ID.

"…Kairi…" he whispered.

He pressed the end call button and turned his phone off.

"It won't be important" he whispered to himself as he rolled onto his back.

Roxas walked home, still trying to clear his head from all the information taken in at the café with Xion.

He walked to his front door and got his key out to open the door, but put it back in his pocket. Instead he backed up and looked at Naminé's house.

Just as Xion had said, one of the windows had been smashed. He just became more angry at himself, and went into his house.

"Should I leave?" he whispered to himself.

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! Remember their will be a sequel though ;D so don't forget to put me on author alert or keep checking my profile for any sign of a new story =P So, what did you think? Most of the characters have been thrown into turmoil I think DX Kairi's pregnant, Sora is breaking down, Naminé is nearly getting killed by rabid fan girls and Roxas might be leaving! That is a LOT of drama! Anyway, thank you again for reading this story :3 It honestly has meant a lot to me!

Reason to review this chapter:

I would like to know:

a) your favourite chapter as a whole

b) your favourite part of the story (not necessarily a chapter, maybe just a scene?)

And…

c) what is your most prized possesion! I think my iPod would probably be one of mine. I can't live without music and therefore it is my best object.


End file.
